


heart of the matter

by sharonagoeswild



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminals, Alternate Universe - Human, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2020-05-31 18:50:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 30,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19432006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharonagoeswild/pseuds/sharonagoeswild
Summary: Эзра Фелл теряет сознание во время объявления ему приговора — два года тюремного заключения кажутся ему самым большим кошмаром. Четыре года спустя, зарываясь пальцами в густые рыжие волосы своего супруга, Эзра Фелл будет думать, что тюрьма — это лучшее, что с ним случалось.





	1. ЭЗРА

**Author's Note:**

> Это тюремная!АУ потому что мне было надо. [Тут](https://sharonagoeswild.tumblr.com/post/185957262534/prisonau-and-im-not-gonna-be-sorry-for-this) можно посмотреть как они выглядят.

— Это, должно быть, какая-то ошибка, — пробормотал Эзра, но его никто не услышал — женщина с длинным, бледным лицом деловито ставила печати на документах, определяющих его дальнейшую судьбу. Он прокашлялся и попытался еще раз: — Мэм, прошу прощения, но, должно быть…

— Тихо там! — Его прервал один из охранников, придав веса своим словам демонстрацией дубинки. Эзра попытался сглотнуть ком в горле, но у него не вышло — во рту было сухо, как в пустыне. Женщина закончила штамповать документы и подала ему их на роспись. Эзра нервно пробежался взглядом по строчкам: “Тюрьма Ее Величества Белмарш” значилось в шапке фирменного бланка.

— Меня должны были доставить в другую тюрьму, — растерянно проговорил Эзра, но на женщину в форме это не произвело никакого впечатления.

— Просто подпиши внизу, — процедила она и в ее голосе сквозило отвращение. И он подписал; не то, чтобы он верил, что с этой ужасной несправедливостью можно что-то сделать. Его досмотрели, выдали темно-серый спортивный костюм из грубой ткани и несколько футболок, и мрачный, молчаливый охранник провел его по коридору, прямо в общее помещение.

— Твоя камера 87Б, дальше по коридору, — охранник хлопнул его по плечу и с грохотом закрыл за его спиной железную дверь. В тот же момент все взгляды устремились в его сторону. Эзра нервно переступил с ноги на ногу и неутешительная мысль мелькнула в его голове: «Они меня убьют».

Общее помещение представляло собой просторный коридор между двумя рядами камер. Тут были и столы для настольного тенниса, и баскетбольная сетка, криво прикрученная к стене, и даже несколько помятых диванов. Большинство камер было открыто и часть заключенных сидела у дверей или в проходе, другие же свободно перемещались по коридору, общаясь, обмениваясь сигаретами и новостями или играя в мяч.

В момент, когда за спиной Эзры захлопнулась дверь, он почувствовал себя куском свежего мяса перед голодными тиграми; заключенные смотрели на него и в их взглядах не сквозило ничего хорошего или, хотя бы, нейтрального. Одни смотрели зло и жестоко, другие — с презрением и насмешкой. Он заставил себя идти, медленно, шаг за шагом, стараясь не смотреть никому в глаза, провожаемый голодными и злыми взглядами.

Камера 87Б вряд ли отличалась чем-то от любой другой, но Эзра не рискнул заглядывать в открытые двери. Большую часть комнаты занимала двухъярусная железная кровать, даже на первый взгляд кажущаяся до ужаса неудобной и скрипучей. Кроме нее в камере был кривой стол и грязный унитаз, и больше ничего, даже свободного места. Эзра никогда не нуждался в большом пространстве, но в этот момент ему отчаянно захотелось попасть на берег океана, чтобы не ощущать давления стен. Увы, океан в ближайшие два года ему не светил.

— Опа, новенький! — Эзра подпрыгнул на месте и развернулся, глядя на молодого парня, опирающегося на дверной косяк. Тот едва ли выглядел на восемнадцать. — Адам. Адам Янг, соседями будем.

Юноша протянул руку, перепачканную чем-то, но Эзра все равно пожал ее, потому что он был хорошо воспитанным и потому что Адам выглядел дружелюбным. А Эзра, хоть и мало что понимал в тюремных правилах, подспудно догадывался, что ему очень нужны друзья.

Хватка Адама была крепкой, а в глазах, если присмотреться, плескалась опасная тяжесть. Он криво усмехнулся и махнул рукой в сторону кровати.

— Твоя нижняя, — Эзра сбивчиво кивнул и поблагодарил его, кладя футболки на кровать. Адам бросил “Увидимся” и ушел, а Эзра выдохнул, вдруг осознав, что все это время почти не дышал. “Что ж, пока все идет не так уж и плохо” — подумал он и постарался себя приободрить. В конце концов, он был оптимистом до мозга костей и во всем старался видеть положительную сторону.

Некоторое время он потратил, чтобы освоиться в камере, хотя осваиваться особо было негде. Но Эзра, как мог, постарался улучшить свои условия — перезаправил кровать и сложил футболки аккуратной стопкой. Пару раз в открытые двери заглядывали разные люди, он со всеми чинно здоровался, знакомился, жал руки и, в целом, все было не так уж и плохо, если не считать одного экстремально худого юношу, который шарахнулся от протянутой руки и почти бегом выбежал из камеры. Он даже позволил себе понадеяться, что его здесь не убьют.

Обед отнял у него эту надежду.

Когда прозвенел звонок, сообщающий обеденное время, Эзра вместе с остальными неспешно направился в сторону столовой. Он осторожно осматривался по сторонам, стараясь запомнить дорогу, уступал дорогу всем спешащим, и посчитал своей первой победой тот факт, что добрался до столовой не нажив врагов. Разместив на подносе тарелку с жидким пюре и пережаренной котлетой, стакан воды и яблоко, он направился к одному из пустующих столиков, не рискнув подсаживаться к группам. Еда не выглядела хоть сколько-нибудь аппетитной, пюре было пересоленным, а котлета — недожаренной, и впервые Эзра позволил себе очень тяжело вздохнуть. Он не представлял себе жизни без вкусной еды. Так и не справившись с тошнотой от вида и запаха блюда, он вгрызся в яблоко, думая о том, что еда здесь куда хуже людей. Он, конечно, ошибся.

Стоило ему только на мгновение подумать, что все идет не так уж и плохо, как двери столовой с грохотом распахнулись и в них вбежал Адам, заплетаясь в своих ногах. Он бежал так, словно убегал, по меньшей мере, от адской гончей, и, завидев Эзру, рванул к нему со всех ног. Преследователи Адама, наоборот, не спешили — вальяжно подошли к столику, переглянулись, глядя на Адама, и коренастый темнокожий мужчина внезапно зарычал и запрыгнул на стол, вызвав в груди Эзры волну негодования.

— Простите, джентльмены, но это не самый вежливый способ… — начал он, но его перебил мужчина, стоящий на столе.

— Заткнись, толстяк. — Его неприятный голос проскрипел в оглушающей тишине столовой. Эзру уколола обида — он, конечно, был не в лучшей форме, но он вовсе не был _толстяком_.

— Адам, — тихо позвал другой мужчина, высокий блондин с необычно темными глазами. Адам, стоящий за спиной Эзры, затрясся в ужасе. Эзра не мог этого так оставить; он предпринял еще одну попытку вести разговор цивилизованно:

— Господа, я уверен, что любой конфликт можно решить мирным способом, — блондин смотрел ему в лицо с такой откровенной насмешкой, что Эзра едва не усомнился в своих способностях дипломата.

— Мирным способом! — темнокожий мужчина с татуировкой хамелеона на виске залился визгливым хохотом. Блондин медленно и демонстративно облизал ладонь, а потом засветил Эзре пощечину, и боль с отвращением сопровождались чужим хохотом. Блондин мерзко усмехнулся и прошипел:

— Тебе лучше убраться отсюда, пока я не заставил тебя сожрать свои ботинки.

Эзра почувствовал, как паника колотится в сердце; его пальцы дрожали, в горле снова пересохло и он не мог издать ни звука. Он был совсем не создан для конфликтов. Предчувствие чего-то плохого повисло в воздухе; Эзра понимал, что стоило бы уйти, пока его просят почти вежливо, но он просто не мог — не мог оставить Адама одного с этими животными,хотя и прекрасно понимал, что ничего предпринять не сможет. От неминуемой катастрофы его спас голос, разлившийся по всей столовой.

— Ха-асту-ур, вот ты где! — Если бы Эзра мог оглянуться, он бы заметил, как все присутствующие притихли, наблюдая за сценой, кто с тревогой, а кто с интересом, но его взгляд был прикован к лицу блондина — на нем поочередно отразился испуг, злость, отвращение и усталость.

— Кроули, — выдавил он из себя с таким лицом, будто это слово было ядовитым.

— Приветики, парни, а я вас везде ищу, — голос приблизился и Эзра увидел его обладателя: высокого парня с ярко-рыжими волосами. Он, почему-то, был в темных очках. Этот факт очень заинтересовал Эзру — его разум, в попытке отвлечься от кошмара реальности, уцепился за данный факт и начал его анализировать: по какой причине кому-то понадобилось носить затемненные очки в помещении, в котором и так света было не много, а кроме того — разве подобные личные вещи были разрешены?

Тем временем, парень подошел к столу, окинул Эзру внимательным взглядом и сделал странный жест рукой в сторону выхода; блондин переглянулся со своим приятелем, дернул плечом, словно ему это все очень не нравилось, и вскоре троица покинула столовую. Темнокожий мужчина на прощание ощутимо ударил Эзру под ребра и проскрипел: “Не попадайся мне на глаза!”.

Так Эзра, не желая, нажил себе врагов (даже не осознавая, насколько они могущественны).

Остаток дня прошел без видимых происшествий — Эзра обнаружил библиотеку, выбрал себе книгу и скрылся в камере. На ужин он не пошел, оправдываясь перед собой тем, что кормят здесь слишком плохо, хотя на самом деле он просто опасался повторной встречи с теми мужчинами. Вскоре после объявления ужина появился Адам, жующий шоколадный батончик, и Эзра обрадовался возможности узнать, где можно раздобыть сладости, но решил попридержать свое любопытство. Ни следа от паники, обуявшей Адама за обедом, не было видно — он был абсолютно обычным, словно ничего не случилось. Эзра решил не задавать лишних вопросов: возможно, это причинит боль его соседу, а возможно здесь так и заведено. Они немного поговорили ни о чем, Эзра прочитал пару глав, и с объявлением отбоя они разошлись по кроватям.

Не прошло и получаса, как Адам соскользнул со своей кровати и направился к дверям.

— Погоди, ты куда?! После отбоя нельзя ходить по коридору! — Эзра попытался остановить своего соседа. Он говорил тихо, но выразительно, как будто кричал шёпотом. Адам пожал плечами и как-то странно усмехнулся, а потом молча скрылся за дверями.

Эзра откинулся на подушку и уставился в поддон кровати, служившей ему своеобразным потолком, чувствуя смутную тревогу за юношу и, почему-то, за себя. Вскоре его начало клонить в сон — какой бы не была неудобной кровать, после всех событий этого дня она казалась ему ангельской периной.

Погружаясь в сон, он услышал, как открылась дверь, и с облегчением подумал, что это Адам вернулся, но потом где-то над его головой раздались приглушенные голоса и прежде, чем он успел осознать что происходит, на лицо упало плотное покрывало, которое чьи-то сильные руки плотно прижимали, перекрывая доступ кислороду.

Эзра забился, пытаясь отбиться от нападающего, но кто-то перехватил его руки, а покрывало прижимали все крепче и крепче. Легкие обожгло огнем нехватки воздуха, а разум поддался панике и вместо того, чтобы придумать что-то стоящее, он просто барахтался в цепкой хватке и думал, что умирает.

Нападение прекратилось также внезапно, как и началось; набежало охраны, загорелся свет, по громкой связи пустили сообщение с требованием всем немедленно вернуться в камеры. В этой суматохе Эзра не мог отвечать на вопросы и вообще смутно понимал что происходит, только видел Адама, стоящего в дверях с новым шоколадным батончиком и кривой усмешкой. Он вдруг осознал, что его жизнь стоила двух сникерсов, и эта мысль обожгла разум, так что он не сопротивлялся ни когда его отвели в медпункт, ни когда охранник, забравший его после осмотра, повел его совсем в другую сторону.

Пазлы складывались в общую картину и Эзра знал, что с ним случится — его сейчас убьют, потому что он кому-то не понравился, и дело с концом. Отчасти, он даже мрачно обрадовался этому — быстрая смерть означала конец намечающихся страданий.

Однако охранник не стал его душить в темном коридоре, как обычно показывают в фильмах. Они поднялись на другой этаж, прошли несколько дверей со сложной системой защиты, Эзра подумал было, что его ведут в карцер, но потом увидел камеры.

Этот отсек был совсем другим: камеры располагались только по одну сторону коридора и вместо грязно-серой стены, разделенной дверями, это была стена из железной решетки. Выглядело жутковато — словно целый ряд клеток в собачьем приюте. Некоторые камеры были пустыми, обитатели других с любопытством опирались на решетки, провожая Эзру пристальными взглядами. Он посчитал — всего камер было двенадцать, в семи из них наблюдались заключенные.

— Почему меня привели сюда? — Спросил он, когда охранник остановился у одной из камер, в которой определенно кто-то жил.

— Повезло тебе, нечасто попадаются такие покровители, — в голосе охранника звучало что-то отдаленно похожее на уважение. Он открыл дверь и подтолкнул Эзру внутрь. Тот шагнул с опаской, немного нервно обнимая себя руками. В камере было темно и свет из коридора освещал только часть стола, стоящего у стены. Эзра моргнул несколько раз, пытаясь привыкнуть к темноте; охранник за его спиной закрыл двери, но не ушел, а так и остался стоять снаружи.

Эзра сделал несколько шагов вперед, различая края двухъярусной кровати (даже в темноте она казалась шире и удобнее предыдущей), как вдруг какая-то тень отделилась от стены и коридорный свет лизнул руку, протягивающую что-то охраннику. Тот взял, что бы ему ни протягивали, улыбнулся, сказал: “Спасибо, сэр”, чем вверг Эзру в глубокий шок, а потом ушел. Коридорный свет погас, лязгнули двери отсека и в темноте камеры Эзра услышал шаги, а потом весьма знакомый голос.

— Приветики, ангелок.


	2. КРОУЛИ

Кроули просунул смятую бумажку охраннику, надеясь, что тот уберется из его поля зрения как можно скорее. На бумажке значилась сумма в 500 долларов и небольшая цитата из Библии, служившая подтверждением платежа для знающих людей; охраннику полагалось эту бумажку выменять на реальные 500 долларов у продавца в газетном киоске недалеко от тюрьмы, который на самом деле был одним из людей мафии.

Охранника он предупредил — ни слова о реальной причине выплаты; если спросят — сказать, что это за доставку ужина из Ритца. Кроули знал, что этому охраннику хватит мозгов не трепаться, а в киоске должен был сидеть Голод, которому было на все плевать, а значит — никаких лишних вопросов. Не то, чтобы Кроули всерьез надеялся спрятать этот факт от Князя, не с таким количеством её людей в стенах тюрьмы, но эта небольшая отсрочка хотя бы гарантировала отсутствие проблем с местной властью.

Если, конечно, признавать за власть тех, был готов в лепешку расшибиться за лишнюю сотню баксов.

Кроули развернулся, когда в коридоре погас свет; его глаза, привыкшие к темноте, без проблем различили контуры фигуры.

— Приветики, ангелок.

Мужчина едва заметно вздрогнул и переступил с ноги на ногу. Он стоял посреди камеры, источая неловкость, и Кроули смог обойти его со всех сторон, разглядывая. Единственным источником света были скудные уличные фонари, освещающие тюремную территорию, и Кроули зажег настольную лампу, неотрывно наблюдая за своим новым соседом.

— Привет, — несмело ответил он, и его глаза бегали по лицу и плечам Кроули, а выражение лица менялось, словно отражение в воде: от смятения до любопытства, через неловкость и напряжение. Забавное сочетание, по мнению Кроули.

— Азираэль Фелл, — Кроули вытянул из кармана копию первой страницы личного дела своего нового соседа, которую парой часов назад выменял на пачку сигарет у одного из уборщиков главного офиса. — Еврей что ли?

Мужчина неопределенно пожал плечами, не говоря ни да, ни нет.

— У тебя есть мое дело?

— Только первая страница, — Кроули развернул лист, демонстрируя его содержимое. — За что тебя закрыли?

— Неуплата налогов, — еле слышно промямлил Фелл. Кроули издал нечто среднее между присвистом и “чегооо?”, и мужчина повторил уже громче, но все еще неуверенно, — Неуплата налогов.

Кроули подавился смехом. Азираэль Фелл не выглядел как человек, которому здесь место, что означало — либо он здесь по ошибке, либо он хорошо маскирующийся психопат. В ошибки Кроули не верил, но и на психопата Фелл похож не был, а своему чутью Кроули доверял.

— Я не должен был оказаться здесь, — продолжил тем временем Фелл. Он выглядел… невинно, с этими печально сложенными бровями, и взглядом, мечущимся между ботинками и краем стола. Невинно и очень печально. — Это все очень большая ошибка.

— Ты не выглядишь, как любитель уклоняться от налогов, — с сомнением протянул Кроули. Сомнение было скорее чисто формальным, глубоко внутри себя он, почему-то, верил этому ходячему недоразумению.

— Потому что я не такой! — Воскликнул Фелл, и вскинул лицо, впервые за все время разговора глядя Кроули в глаза. Он выглядел как кто-то, кто отчаянно нуждался в том, чтобы ему поверили. Поддержали. Может быть утешили. — Я просто… я продаю книги и я не очень хорош с цифрами.

Кроули усмехнулся, как усмехаются, глядя на чудачества четырехлетних детей. Внезапно выражение лица Фелла изменилось, из страдальческого став задумчивым.

— Твои глаза… — пробормотал он, и улыбка Кроули стекла с лица. Он резко развернулся, отходя к окну, и бросил через плечо:

— Врожденная мутация. Не обращай внимания.

— О, так вот почему затемненные очки. Ты прячешь глаза.

Кроули развернулся, чтобы съязвить, но в голосе Фелла слышался энтузиазм человека, разгадавшего сложную загадку, а сам он почти улыбался, и это было одновременно отвратительно и очень мило, так что Кроули одновременно рассердился и смутился. И не сказал ничего.

— Так, эм, — Фелл осмотрел комнату и нервно взглянул на Кроули. — Я должен тебя поблагодарить?

— Лучше не стоит.

— Это, наверное, было сложно — устроить мне перевод сюда. Кстати, а где мы? Это какое-то крыло с вип-камерами? — Он нервно хихикнул и Кроули не сдержал ухмылку.

— Да. Называется крыло строгого режима для опасных рецидивистов.

В повисшей тишине он наблюдал, как Фелл сглотнул и набрал в грудь побольше воздуха, чтобы выдавить из себя следующий вопрос.

— А зачем я здесь?

Кроули в несколько шагов преодолел расстояние между ними. Фелл вздрогнул и попятился.

— Смотри за руками, Азираэль Фелл, — проговорил Кроули, вскидывая руки как фокусник. — Ты бесишь Хастура. Хастур бесит меня. Я прикрываю тебя и получаю бесконечный источник хастуровских страданий. Ты же получаешь определенные… привилегии за то, что бесишь его и все это абсолютно безнаказанно. Все в выигрыше.

— Да, все в выигрыше. — Пробормотал Фелл, и добавил, покачивая головой: — кроме Хастура.

— Ну, так он и не заслужил, — усмехнулся Кроули, и наградой ему послужила робкая улыбка в ответ.

— И зови меня Эзра, так будет лучше, — добавил Фелл, чья нервозность, кажется, сходила на нет. Потом он словно бы спохватился и поспешил добавить: — О, и ты не сказал, как мне называть тебя.

— Кроули.

— Красивое имя.

— Это не имя.

Повисла пауза. Уровень нервозности рос на глазах, с учетом того, что между ними все еще было расстояние в пару вдохов. Кроули наслаждался каждым мгновением так, как не наслаждался уже долгие годы.

— Что ж, ладно. Как пожелаешь, — выдохнул Эзра и Кроули инстинктивно облизал губы. В светлых глазах мужчины мелькнуло понимание, такое медленное и неотвратимое, как снежная лавина. — Ох. — Выдохнул он снова, осознавая. — Оох…

Кроули хихикнул, осознал, что хихикает и резко оборвал себя. Блять, да что этот букинист с ним делает?!

— Это… это ожидаемо. — В конце концов, выдал Фелл и Кроули взглянул на него изучающе. Тот стоял, опустив руки, и больше не выглядел нервозным, скорее смертельно уставшим.

— Ммм? — Кроули вздернул брови. Помимо абсолютно экзотичного вида для местных широт (букинист в тюрьме строгого режима — звучит как анекдот) и завязавшейся вражды с Хастуром, Эзра, похоже, обладал способностью к быстрому анализу информации, а Кроули всегда был очень жаден до общения с умными людьми.

— Ожидаемо. Интерес… подобного рода. Я… это слишком очевидно, да? — Он задал вопрос тоном человека, осужденного на казнь, и Кроули решил уточнить:

— Что ты голубее неба? Да. Очевидно.

Суровая информация, но необходимая. Фелл кротко вздохнул, словно примеряясь со своей участью.

— И ты хочешь?.. — Он неопределенно взмахнул рукой, не отрывая взгляда от своих кроссовок. Кроули зашипел, словно кот; отвращение пробило его электрическим разрядом — покорность, с которой Фелл принимал подобный расклад событий, почему-то, пробила все щиты.

— Еще чего, — отмахнулся он. — Вали спать, ангел.

Он не стал дожидаться ответа, клацнул выключатель и направился к кровати. В темноте он не видел, как мужчина смотрел ему в спину со смесью непонимания и облегчения.

— Спишь внизу, — бросил Кроули и одним плавным движением закинул себя на верхнюю кровать. Эзра немного побродил еще, после лег и долго ворочался, потом тихо охнул, словно резко вспомнив что-то, и громким шепотом выдал: “Спокойной ночи”. Кроули не ответил, но против воли улыбнулся.

Вскоре его нового соседа сморил сон и Кроули, закинув руки за голову и вслушиваясь в дыхание другого человека, принялся заниматься тем, чем он обычно занимался по ночам — планировать месть. Уснул он под утро и проспал не больше пары часов, прежде чем проснуться от звонка, объявляющего подъем.


	3. ЭЗРА

Громкий звон ворвался в сонное сознание Эзры и он подскочил на месте, едва не ударившись головой о перекладины верхней кровати. На мгновение он даже не понял где находится, все пытался сморгнуть безрадостный серый пейзаж как остатки сна, надеясь снова увидеть свою спальню над книжным. Но вскоре осознание произошедшего опустилось на него тяжелым туманом, и память услужливо подбросила на поверхность воспоминания прошлого дня. Он малодушно закопался в плед поглубже и решил никуда не выходить, но тут с верхней кровати легко соскользнул его сосед, заглянул к нему и сообщил, что завтрак через час, а после скрылся в неизвестном направлении.

От слова “завтрак” рот наполнился слюной, и желудок заурчал, требуя внимания и еды. Отчаянно захотелось блинчиков, но Эзра запретил себе думать о еде и решил осмотреться. Эта камера была больше, чем предыдущая, в которой он не провел и целого дня, к счастью. Кроме двухъярусной кровати, которая действительно была больше и удобнее предыдущей, тут так же был стол, на котором одиноко возвышалась лампа, стул, относительно чистый унитаз, маленькая раковина с зеркалом и совсем крохотное окошко. Последнее очень заинтересовало Зиру и он подобрался рассмотреть все поближе — квадрат примерно тридцать на тридцать из матового пожелтевшего стекла, изнутри и снаружи обнесенный решеткой. Интерес представляла только верхняя часть окна — тонкая полоска прозрачного стекла с кривой ручкой; что-то вроде форточки. Через стекло было видно небо и часть забора с колючей проволокой.

В конце концов, голод вытолкнул его на поиски еды, хотя завтрак еще не объявляли. Дорогу в столовую он нашел без труда, хотя так и не смог вспомнить каким путем его привели ночью в этот отсек. Двери столовой уже были открыты, в нее неспешно подтягивались люди, хотя еду еще не вынесли. Эзра держался в стороне ото всех, хотя, в отличие от вчерашнего похода на обед, он не чувствовал такой агрессии в свой адрес. Может быть, он просто осваивается в новом месте.

На завтрак давали запеканку, жирную и солоноватую, но Эзра проглотил свою порцию моментально и взял еще, потому что голод мучил его зверский. Не наткнувшись на проблемы, он рискнул сходить за новой книгой в библиотеку и вернулся в камеру, считая ее своеобразным безопасным логовом. Своего нового соседа он не встретил ни за завтраком, ни за обедом; Кроули появился только на ужине — когда столовая была до отказа заполнена шумом голосов, звоном металлической посуды и запахом плохо приготовленного мяса.

Эзра брезгливо ковырял что-то вроде шницеля; на обед давали вполне сносный суп, так что он не был _настолько_ голодным, чтобы наброситься на бледный кусок мяса. Он заметил его краем глаза — яркий огонь волос — и повернулся, чтобы посмотреть, как Кроули медленно плывет по залу, здороваясь с одними, салютуя другим и шипя на третьих. В конце концов, он упал на стул напротив Зиры, сложил руки на стол и уставился на него поверх очков.

— Привет, — неловко начал Эзра, и обратил внимание на полупустой стол перед ними: — Ты не взял себе еды.

Выражение Кроули можно было трактовать как “Это же очевидно, болван” или же как “Я тебя не слышу, придурок” — в любом случае Кроули не ответил, только очень неприятно оскалился кому-то за спиной у Эзры. Как только он отложил вилку, Кроули поднялся со своего места и, не говоря ни слова, направился к выходу. Эзра растерянно посмотрел ему вслед, потом поспешил в камеру, пытаясь продумать диалог о странном поведении, но в камере он оказался один и, в конце концов, просто вырубился, даже не дождавшись отбоя.

На следующий день все повторилось примерно по тому же сценарию, и через день тоже. Эзра пару раз сталкивался с особо неприятными личностями (он слышал за спиной брезгливое “подстилка”, но старался игнорировать это), но серьезных конфликтов удавалось избегать, тем более, что он почти не выходил из камеры. Поведение Кроули все еще было странным, они все еще почти не разговаривали и пересекались только по утрам и за ужином. Зато Эзра мог насладиться процессом наблюдения и, за неимением других кандидатур, он наблюдал за своим соседом, благо, что тот был в достаточной мере интересным объектом.

Так за несколько дней Эзра узнал несколько фактов, и первым из них было то, что Кроули ходил, как шарнирная кукла. Сперва он решил, что это особая походка, которая что-то значит, потом подумал, что Кроули не может справиться со своими длинными ногами, но в итоге пришел к выводу, что тот просто выделывается.

Вторым, не менее очевидным фактом, было то, что Кроули почти ничего не ел. Они не встречались за завтраком и обедом, а за ужином он просто молча наблюдал, как ест Эзра. Только пару раз Эзре удалось застать его с кружкой кофе в руках, но больше ничего.

Третьим, настолько очевидным фактом, что Эзре стало стыдно за время, потребовавшееся для его осмысления, стал возраст Кроули. Или, вернее сказать, его отсутствие. Он определенно не был так молод, как Эзра решил в начале, возможно, они даже были ровесниками, но точно сказать было сложно — он относился к тем людям, которые выглядели на двадцать пять и сорок одновременно. Ситуацию ухудшали очки, которые он носил, не снимая, и любопытство чесалось у Эзры под лопатками.

Помимо того, что они почти не пересекались, они, естественно, не говорили о сексе. В первые дни Эзра тяжело ожидал развития ситуации, но Кроули не предпринимал никаких действий и вообще словно не замечал его, так что Эзра немного расслабился — он не мог долго нервничать, в любом случае, ему просто не хватало на это сил.

Позже он поймал себя на интересе к своему соседу — не платоническом интересе наблюдателя, а вполне конкретном интересе одного человека к другому, а позже и на легком, едва заметном желании. Это случилось в момент, когда за одним из их совместных ужинов Кроули облизал губы — быстрым движением, язык мелькнул и скрылся снова, но Эзра успел обратить внимание и, неожиданно для себя, подвис. Он сглотнул, представляя этот язык на своих губах, и, когда поймал внимательный взгляд из-за очков, залился краской.

В тот же вечер Кроули прижал его к стене, вполне ясно демонстрируя свои намерения. Но Эзра, считавший, что он будет к этому готов, запаниковал, дернулся, задышал часто и почти заскулил:

— Не надо, пожалуйста, — лицо Кроули перекосило отвращением и Эзра почувствовал, что трясется. — Слишком быстро, я… я так не могу, мне нужно… — блеял он, пытаясь смягчить волну ярости, готовую обрушиться на его голову. В какой-то момент ему показалось, что Кроули его ударит, но потом выражение лица того изменилось, он как-то странно дернул ртом, и отпустил его, в мгновение ока оказавшись в темноте своей постели. Эзра отдышался, одернул одежду, забрался в свою кровать и тревожно прислушался — но не расслышал даже дыхания. Прошептав “Спокойной ночи” скорее для себя, чем для соседа, он закрыл глаза и открыл их за пару минут до подъема. Кроули уже в комнате не было.

Несколько дней Кроули избегал его, даже не появляясь на ужине, и Эзра начал тревожиться — он никогда не видел своего соседа потребляющим что-то существеннее кофе. За это время Эзра узнал, что Кроули — это фамилия, и даже выяснил первое имя; _Энтони_ таяло на языке и он осознал, что немного соскучился.

Столкнулись они случайно или, скорее, благодаря таланту Кроули спасать его из неприятных ситуаций. Эзра возвращался с прогулки, когда у самого входа его перехватила та женщина, что оформляла его документы в первый день.

— Эй, ты, — он вцепилась ему в руку с такой силой, что Эзра невольной ойкнул. — Что у тебя с Кроули?

— Что? — Переспросил он в растерянности. — Простите, я не понимаю, не могли бы вы отпустить мою руку…

Но пальцы только сжались крепче.

— Какие-то проблемы, Дагон? — Кроули словно материализовался из воздуха, и женщина вздернула подбородок, очевидно недовольная встречей. Кроули склонил голову, она поджала губы; потом отпустила руку Эзры и выплюнула “Пошевеливайтесь внутрь” прежде, чем уйти. Весь этот безмолвный диалог, а Эзра был уверен, что за этими жестами скрывался целый огромный пласт смыслов, не занял и минуты.

— Нам все равно придется сделать это, — на грани слышимости проговорил Кроули. Эзра покосился на него, стоящего рядом и пахнущего сигаретами и корицей, и даже не различил движения губ, пока тот говорил. — Они начинают догадываться.

Потом Кроули ушел, а Эзра вдруг понял, что хочет этого. Где-то на краю сознания рдела мысль, что Кроули не так хорош, как кажется, и он, наверняка, тот еще извращенец (как и все здесь), но эту мысль быстро победили другие — что если бы он хотел сделать ему больно, он бы уже сделал это, и что у него сексуальные руки, и что его, должно быть, очень приятно целовать.

Кроули словно чувствовал его и _это_ случилось через несколько дней.

Эзра принимал душ незадолго до отбоя, зная, что в это время шансы столкнуться с кем-то в душевых минимальные. В этот раз судьба не была благосклонна — он услышал, как скрипнула дверь, потом раздались шаги; Эзра неосознанно начал намыливаться быстрее, словно пытаясь закончить со всем поскорее и уйти от нежеланной встречи. Потом несмело обернулся — только чтобы наткнуться взглядом на Кроули, который смотрел на него с абсолютно нечитаемым выражением лица и медленно раздевался. Эзра резко отвернулся, чувствуя, как кровь приливает к щекам.

Кроули подошел к нему и встал под соседний душ; Эзра не мог противостоять соблазну смотреть — теперь, когда их разделяло всего несколько десятков сантиметров, отвести взгляд было пыткой. Он ожидал увидеть татуировки, может быть шрамы, но, очевидно, змея на виске существовала в одиночестве, а кожа в целом была чистой и гладкой. На плечах обнаружилась россыпь бледных веснушек и Зиру укололо любопытство — как эти плечи выглядят, разогретые солнцем? Ниже, на груди, была небольшая поросль темных волос, тонкой линией спускающаяся вниз.

Когда его глаза соскользнули ниже пояса, Эзра стыдливо отвернулся. Потом, правда, все равно скосил глаза — противостоять этому соблазну было нереально. Первым делом он отметил, что волосы были аккуратно и коротко подстрижены, и от этого факта рот наполнился слюной; хотелось прижаться щекой к этим бедрам, ощутить запах кожи и мягкость волос. Взгляд соскользнул ниже, жадно облизал все, что там находилось, и Эзра почувствовал, что краснеет — его собственный член дернулся, а внизу живота налился тугой узел желания.

Справившись с новой волной эмоций, Эзра повернулся снова и наткнулся на внимательный взгляд Энтони. Тот уже закончил с душем, и темная мокрая медь волос была убрана с лица. Ему это чертовски шло, и пока Эзра оглаживал взглядом острые скулы и тонкие губы, Кроули выключил воду и приблизился к нему, заходя за спину.

Его кожа была настолько горячей, что Эзра чувствовал жар даже пока они не касались друг друга. Потом Кроули легко огладил его бока, словно примеряясь, и от этой короткой, осторожной ласки Эзру бросило в дрожь. Кроули, видимо, счел это приглашением — прижался всем телом, оплел руками и жарко выдохнул на ухо. Эзра замер; в нем боролись желание и стыд, но в итоге он не выдержал и, откинувшись на Кроули, тихо застонал.

Больше тот не осторожничал — крепко прижал Эзру к кафельной стене, уверенным движением прошелся по бедрам, вынуждая развести ноги, и не стал тратить много времени на подготовку: на пробу толкнул в него один смоченный слюной палец, другой, словил пару тихих стонов и, надавив рукой на поясницу, вынуждая прогнуться, вошел в него одним движением.

Эзра зажмурился и застонал. Это было чертовски хорошо; его словно зажало между двух стихий: по нервам контрастом гуляли холод кафеля и жар кожи, а удовольствие, тугими волнами разливавшееся по телу с каждым движением, было пряным на вкус. Он кончил первым; сказалось долгое отсутствие секса, эмоциональное напряжение последних недель и тот факт, что Кроули — Кроули, который всем своим видом вопил: “Я смерть, я ужас, я коварный гангстер” — осыпал его плечи короткими поцелуями.

Оргазм навалился оглушающим ударом по всем органам чувств — перед глазами потемнело, шум бегущей воды в ушах слился в один невнятный звук, его потряхивало от удовольствия и он почти не ощущал цепкой хватки Кроули. Потом на смену удовольствию пришел дискомфорт — Кроули продолжал двигаться в нем, игнорируя сжавшиеся мышцы. Эзра попытался отстраниться, но крепкие руки удержали его, Кроули дернулся внутри еще несколько раз и прежде, чем все стало плохо, все закончилось и Энтони прижался к нему, тяжело дыша.

Пока Эзра пытался собрать себя воедино, Кроули деловито отстранился, провел руками по его телу, смывая следы произошедшего, выключил воду и завернул его в полотенце. Эзра хотел поблагодарить его, но слова не шли — за все это время они не проронили ни слова, а Энтони, казалось бы, даже не стонал.

В камеру они возвращались вместе — Кроули чуть впереди, со своей развязной походкой, и волосами, с которых стекала вода. Эзра шел, не зная куда деть руки, не обращая внимания на взгляды, которые голодно облизывали их, подмечали влажные волосы и складывали дважды два. В камере Кроули все также молчал, только подошел к их крохотному окошку и закурил. На его профиль падали отблески фонаря и в этом холодном свете Эзра видел мягкую улыбку, застывшую на тонких губах.

Повозившись немного, Эзра забрался в кровать, чувствуя слабость во всем теле. Отчаянно хотелось спать.

— Спокойной ночи, — по привычке сказал он и уснул, так же по привычке не дождавшись ответа. Кроули потушил сигарету, закрыл окошко, улегся в своей кровати и выдохнул “Спокойной ночи”. На этот раз мысли о мести не приходили — он быстро заснул и проспал до самого подъема.


	4. КРОУЛИ

Тюрьма Белмарш представляла собой тюрьму для особо опасных заключенных и Энтони Джей Кроули находился здесь по праву. В отличие от Эзры Фелла, попавшего сюда по какой-то бюрократической ошибке, которую никто не захотел исправлять, Кроули вполне заслуживал своего размещения в особо строгом крыле тюрьмы особо строгого режима. Правда, реальность была такова, что влияние Князя простиралось так далеко и так глубоко в определенные сферы жизнедеятельности Соединенного Королевства, что тюремный срок для его лучших людей превращался практически в санаторий.

Кроули закурил, глядя на желтоватую полоску рассвета. Его привилегии включали в себя ранние прогулки в одиночестве — личный подарок начальства и это, пожалуй, была единственная причина, почему он до сих пор не вскрыл себе вены. Он, в который раз, задумался — не потому ли Князь устроил ему эти прогулки, чтобы продолжать держать на крючке жалкого существования.

Мысли плавно перетекли к Эзре, которого Кроули даже про себя звал ангелом — ангельская внешность и совершенно безобидный характер забрались ему под ребра и грели изнутри. Кроули осторожно прислушивался к этому ощущению — он давно не чувствовал ничего подобного; последнее живое существо, к которому он был привязан, monstera deliciosa, погибла в неравной схватке с тупостью Хастура, незадолго до того, как их обоих посадили. Было еще одно существо, к которому Кроули был привязан, но мысли о ней он агрессивно заталкивал в такие глубины сознания, что они не рисковали вылезать на поверхность.

Эзра был похож на нежный комнатный цветок, выброшенный немилосердной хозяйкой-судьбой в среду обитания ядовитых лиан и хищных сорняков. А Кроули, как не старался годами, так и не смог вытравить из себя это скребущее глубоко внутри желание защищать.

После той ночи в душевой и их гордого дефиле по коридорам Белмарша, слухи улеглись и Кроули слегка успокоился. Вечно лезущая в чужие дела Дагон получила то, что ей было нужно — подтверждение, что они трахаются — и перестала разводить панику на ровном месте (она уже успела пустить слух, что дело тут нечисто — Кроули, и забрал кого-то к себе под крыло, нонсенс!). И, разумеется, Дагон уже обо всем донесла своей драгоценной начальнице, но какое это имеет значение? Князя никогда не волновало с кем спят ее подчиненные.

После той ночи в душевой изменилось кое-что еще, что странным образом влияло на Кроули. У них с Феллом устаканились определенные отношения, даже некоторая дневная рутина: короткий разговор по утрам, встреча на прогулке после обеда, совместный ужин. Всю неделю у них не было секса, но было что-то другое — что-то в жестах, смущенных улыбках, пожеланиях спокойной ночи и разговорах о театре. Букинист оказался крайне приятным собеседником, а кроме того его добродушие и воспитанность сводили Кроули с ума. В том самом смысле, в котором он не сходил с ума уже очень-очень давно.

Кроули не падал в любовь, но чувствовал как медленно скатывается туда. Это должно было пугать, но не пугало.

Он наблюдал за Эзрой, отслеживая его привычки, и уже знал, что тот очень трепетно относится к своим вещам, чистоте, еде и книгам, что ему не хватает сладкого и что он адаптируется к ситуации очень, очень медленно. Кроули сказал себе, что он не будет баловать своего _приятеля_ слишком сильно, но, вопреки самому себе, добавил к еженедельному заказу несколько плиток шоколада.

Заказ приходил по вторникам; небольшая коробка, в которой находились несколько газет, фляга с виски, сигареты и иногда свежие указания от начальства, доставлялась одним из лояльных охранников. На этот раз в коробке лежало две плитки бельгийского шоколада и ироничная записка: “Сладенького захотелось?”, написанная кошмарно-кривым почерком Князя. Кроули смял записку, раздраженно шипя, а потом, внезапно, усмехнулся — она была права, ему действительно хотелось _сладенького_.

— Смотри, что у меня есть, ангел, — Кроули достал шоколад и помахал им перед лицом Эзры, отвлекая того от чтения. Фелл поднял голову и в его глазах моментально загорелось желание. Кроули протянул ему плитку и отвернулся к коробке, а потом услышал вздох. Или, скорее, Вздох(тм), который он отлично отделял от всех остальных звуков, издаваемых его соседом. Этот конкретный вздох означал нечто вроде: “Я хочу это, но буду притворяться скромным”. Природная страсть к хаосу и коварству заставили Кроули оставаться на месте, притворяясь уж больно занятым содержимым коробки, чтобы выдавить из Фелла продолжение.

— Я… эм, Кроули, это очень… щедро, я… — неловкость исходила от него волнами и Кроули поймал себя на том, что улыбается. Пришлось поджать губы и глубоко вдохнуть, чтобы вернуть себе нейтральное выражение лица.

— О, да не переживай ты так, я все равно такое не ем, — его тон был практически безразличным, словно это не такое уж и большое дело, этот шоколад. Кроули оглянулся и застал на лице Фелла мягкую улыбку.

— Спасибо, — сказал он и его щеки тронул легкий румянец. Сердце Кроули сбилось с ритма на пол-удара и он открыл рот, вдохнул и… не нашел слов для ответа. Только дернул плечом, отмахиваясь, и заставил себя сосредоточиться на газете за прошедшую неделю.

Кроме страсти к сладкому, Азираэль — Кроули иногда называл его так в своих мыслях, ему нравилась эта библейская старомодность — был чертовски умен, умел делать выводы, но не лез не в свое дело и Кроули не мог не обожать это в нем. На исходе недели у него появилась возможность открыть для себя эту особенность своего соседа, когда вдруг началось _эт_ о. 

Началось с привычного напряжения по спине: ломило поясницу, тянуло лопатки, хотелось улечься поудобнее и расслабиться, но в тюрьме об удобствах не слышали, а расслабляться он попросту не умел. Вечером он едва высидел ужин, ночью не мог заснуть от тянущей боли, а на утро понял, что не может встать с кровати. _Снова_.

Обессиленное шипение вырвалось изо рта; он беззвучно шевелил губами, проклиная всех на свете: Князя и ее мафиозную тусовку, собственную юношескую глупость, и, конечно же, Падение. Будь проклят тот день и все дома в Шотландии, имеющие больше одного этажа. Поясницу все еще ломило, как после очень долгой прогулки, и он осторожно шевелил пальцами ног, проверяя чувствительность, жмурясь скорее не от привычной боли, а от бессильной ярости.

Внизу заворочался Фелл и Кроули притих, притворяясь спящим. Меньше всего ему сейчас хотелось участвовать в какой-то беседе, что-то объяснять или придумывать оправдания.

Эзра встал, заправил свою кровать (он всегда делал это с особой тщательностью), потом умылся и осторожно заглянул в кровать Кроули.

— Доброе утро? — Голос приглушили вопросительные интонации, он помолчал еще немного и Кроули мог слышать его дыхание, а потом он сказал: — Спишь наконец-то, это хорошо. Отдыхай, Энтони, — и тихо вышел из камеры.

Кроули открыл глаза, и его легкие жгло от нехватки воздуха — притворяясь спящим он почти не дышал — но вдохнуть мешал ком в горле, от которого никак не удавалось избавиться. В конце концов, он справился с собой и вдохнул — и это было больше похоже на всхлип. Кроули рассердился на себя, закусил губу до крови и попытался сесть. Спина отозвалась болью, но он только сжал зубы сильнее.

Должно быть, он вырубился от усталости, потому что когда он снова открыл глаза, камеру освещала только тонкая оранжевая полоска заката. Он пошевелил ногами и с облегчением отметил, что те снова его слушаются, а значит — можно предпринять попытку выбраться из постели.

Вот только сделать это было не так-то просто.

Сперва он свесил ноги с кровати, пошевелил пальцами, потом начал осторожно опускаться ниже. Обычно он просто спрыгивал, одним слитным движением, но сейчас любое резкое приземление было чревато новым приступом боли, поэтому Кроули медленно опускал ноги вниз, пока не нашарил босой стопой край нижней кровати. Оперевшись на кровать соседа, Кроули попытался дотянуться ногой до пола, неудачно соскользнул, ударился пяткой о холодный кафель и по инерции шагнул вперед, пытаясь не упасть.

Колено подогнулось, поясницу обожгло новой волной боли, он зарычал, сделал еще один шаг вперед, и почувствовал, что падает. Но болезненного столкновения с полом не случилось — сзади его подхватили и крепко прижали к себе, и Кроули дернулся инстинктивно, пытаясь освободиться, но запах меда и знакомый голос немного притупили панику.

— Шшш, Энтони, это я, — если бы Кроули мог в тот момент соображать, он бы оценил, что первым делом Эзра успокоил его панику от неожиданного прикосновения, и только потом принялся ворковать дальше. Но Кроули в тот момент не соображал, в нем боролись желание вырваться и желание не отпускать эти руки, и кроме того, оба эти желания были щедро залиты болью и яростью, так что да, он точно не соображал.

Поэтому Эзре удалось, с некоторыми трудностями, но вполне успешно, оттащить его на свою кровать, и, когда Кроули больше не грозило близкое знакомство с грязным кафелем, он позволил себе осторожно погладить его по волосам.

— Обезболивающие? — Тихо спросил он, очень бережно проводя по рыжим волнам. Кроули напрягся сразу, но потом расслабился — и было видно, что это стоит ему определенных усилий — и позволил Феллу его успокаивать. На вопрос он только покачал головой, потом вспомнил о коробке и выгнул брови.

— Виски. Там фляга, — он махнул рукой в сторону коробки, стоящей под столом. Он полулежал на нижней кровати, босые стопы холодил неровный пол, спина болела, ноги болели, и внутри лениво кипели злость и стыд — он ненавидел чувствовать себя уязвимым и показывать это кому-то. Но больше всего в нем было усталости.

Кровать прогнулась под весом Эзры, когда тот вернулся, держа в одной руке флягу, а в другой — плитку шоколада. Кроули благодарно кивнул, или, по крайней мере, он надеялся, что мужчина мог увидеть в этом благодарность, и вцепился во флягу.

— Вот, держи, стоит закусывать, — Фелл протянул ему открытую шоколадку, но Кроули только отмахнулся:

— Я такое не ем, это все для тебя, ангел.

— Спасибо, — на грани слышимости проговорил Эзра и Кроули повернулся посмотреть, как тот заливается краской. Против воли он улыбнулся — не стоило, конечно, говорить этого, баловать его тоже не стоит, нужно держать его в страхе и тогда, и только тогда все получится как надо. Но Эзра улыбался, ел свой шоколад и гладил свободной рукой его по волосам и Кроули решил, что с устрашением можно и повременить.

Он предложил Феллу выпить и растянулся на его кровати.

— Боюсь, мне придется ее оккупировать, ангел, — сказал он без капли раскаяния, с хитрой ухмылкой глядя на соседа. Тот ответил мягким кивком:

— Очень коварный жест с твоей стороны, Энтони, — его светский тон рассмешил Кроули и они смеялись, и пили, хотя виски закончился на удивление быстро (и Кроули решил, что в следующий раз нужно заказать флягу побольше), и ели, хотя Кроули отказывался от шоколада, но Эзре все равно удалось уговорить его на один кусочек (и это даже не было настолько плохо, как Кроули себе представлял), и в этом было столько тепла и уюта, что Кроули, наконец, расслабился.

Он уже начал проваливаться в сон, когда услышал тихий голос прямо над своим ухом:

— У тебя очень красивые глаза, Энтони.

Кроули дернул плечом. Потом фыркнул.

— Не говори ерунды, ангел.

Его глаза не были красивыми, не были интересными — они были желтыми, с темными прожилками, и выглядели совсем нечеловеческими, и к тому же были очень чувствительны к свету. Врачи называли это большой редкостью, знакомые художники рисовали в его глазах огонь или жидкое золото, но для Кроули они были источником проблем, вечным напоминанием о собственном уродстве.

— Спокойной ночи, — мягкие губы Эзры прикоснулись к его виску, но Кроули этого уже не почувствовал — он заснул спокойным, ровным сном, чтобы наутро проснуться на удивление отдохнувшим.


	5. ЭЗРА

Кроули был невероятным.

С той ночи, когда Эзра охранял хрупкий сон Кроули, нежно играя с его волосами и надеясь, что боль отступила, в нем словно что-то с хрустом надломилось. Он продолжал ходить на завтраки и обеды, с нетерпением ожидая ужина — когда Кроули присоединится к нему; продолжал читать книги и познакомился с жутковатой медсестрой, которую Кроули почему-то звал Грязь; продолжал скучать по своему магазину и замечательным булочками из пекарни напротив; но как бы он не старался, он не мог продолжать делать вид, что ничего не происходит.

Эзра, с некоторой долей гордыни, считал себя очень умным человеком и верил, что хорошо понимает события, происходящие вокруг него. И как бы поначалу он не пытался, он не мог продолжать закрывать глаза на то, что происходило вокруг него. За несколько месяцев в тюрьме он немного освоился в местных правилах поведения и явно видел то, как по-особенному к нему тут относятся.

Во-первых, кроме стычки с Хастуром и Лигуром, которые теперь показательно его игнорировали, у него не было проблем ни с кем из заключенных, что само по себе было уже странным — в подобных местах обязательно бывают конфликты. К тому же, и Эзра на свой счет не обольщался, он был лакомым кусочком для многих и в самых разных смыслах — от банального буллинга до сексуального насилия — его мягкие формы, не скрывающие неспособность постоять за себя, и мягкость характера наверняка должны были привлечь местных хищников.

Он видел, как это происходило с другими — людьми физически более сильными и подготовленными к такому раскладу событий. Но не с ним. Его никто не тронул даже в тот раз, когда он нечаянно споткнулся и разлил яблочный сок на местного амбала, которого все звали Цербер. Эзра тогда решил, что ему конец — когда стаканчик перевернулся на его подносе и содержимое выплеснулось на ногу мужчины, размером с буйвола; когда тот поднялся во весь рост, скрипя зубами и сжимая кулаки. Эзра был уверен, что ему хватит и одного удара, чтобы вырубиться, но не был уверен, что Цербер на этом остановится.

Громадина сверлила его злобным взглядом и Эзра пролепетал неловкое извинение, даже не надеясь, что его это спасет. Цербер поднял свою огромную руку и Эзра зажмурился, готовясь к худшему.

— Ты не ушибся, друг? — Прогремело басом над его ухом и тяжелая лапища Цербера опустилась ему на плечо.

— Н-нет, все в порядке, спасибо, — заикался Эзра, — мне очень жаль, я…

— Ничего, бывает, — резюмировал Цербер, хлопнул его по плечу и расплылся в широкой лыбе. Эзра тяжело сглотнул и поспешил ретироваться из столовой. Он остановился только в камере, прижавшись лопатками к холодной стене и пытаясь унять бешено колотящееся сердце — вспомнил, как неделю назад Цербер избил парня за то, что дым от его сигареты долетал до церберовского лица.

Аура Кроули, мрачная, жестокая и невероятно загадочная, окружала Эзру на каждом его шагу. Он видел, как ему едва ли не уступали дорогу и, несмотря на шепотки за спиной, даже улыбались в лицо. Ему было любопытно — что такого нужно было сделать, чтобы заслужить подобную репутацию? В отличие от того же Цербера или, скажем, Лигура, Кроули, со своей почти болезненной худобой, не выглядел как сильный боец.

Во-вторых, ему несколько раз перепадало то, что называлось здесь “поощрением”, но если все остальные получали поощрение в виде чашки несладкого какао или тонкой плитки маслянистого шоколада, Эзре выдали небольшую коробку. Он открыл ее в камере, подальше от любопытных взглядов, и обнаружил внутри набор из разных шоколадных конфет и батончиков, большую часть из которых он обожал и по которым невероятно скучал.

— Оп-а, что это тут у тебя? — Кроули плавным, почти скользящим движением опустился на кровать Эзры и прижался горячим бедром, потом запустил руку в коробку, пошарил там и вытянул на свет миниатюрную бутылочку виски, — Не лучший выбор, но сойдет. Твое здоровье, — он отвинтил крышку, отсалютовал бутылочкой и влил в себя все ее содержимое в два глотка. Времени было около одиннадцати утра. Эзра посмотрел на него с легким осуждением.

— Это же твоих рук дело, да? — Но Кроули только пожал плечами, пряча улыбку за стеклами очков.

— Не понимаю о чем ты, ангел.

— Съешь хоть что-то, нельзя же пить на пустой желудок, — он протянул Кроули коробочку и тот, поколебавшись, вытащил конфету с ромом. — Это не совсем то, что я имел в виду, — Эзра улыбнулся против воли, глядя на Кроули, показательно дующего губы, — но это лучше чем ничего. И спасибо.

— Не понимаю о чем ты, — отмахнулся тот.

И, наконец, в-третьих, его направили работать на кухню, где было не только не тяжело, но и довольно спокойно — Эзра точно знал, что это дело рук Кроули. Но заговорить об этом или задать вопрос напрямую он не осмеливался, только ожидал удобного случая. И случай представился сам собой. В один из вечеров, когда ему выпала неприятная часть раздачи порций заключенным, Кроули нарисовался в середине очереди, покручивая в руке пустую тарелку.

— Наконец решил поесть? — С мягкой улыбкой приветствовал его Эзра, выбирая в его тарелку лучшие кусочки мяса.

— Решил, что теперь эта отрава должна быть съедобной, — проворчал он, покачиваясь на месте, и Эзра улыбнулся шире — он гордо готов был признать, что в некоторой степени повлиял на процесс готовки и еда стала немножечко лучше.

— Не Ритц конечно, но вполне сносно, — он отдал тарелку в руки Кроули и тот отошел на пару шагов, пристально вглядываясь в ее содержимое.

— Ты бы у него еще в рот при всех взял, толстяк, шевелись давай, — процедил сквозь зубы стоящий рядом Сэндалфон, который был, пожалуй, единственным минусом в работе на кухне — он был желчным, вечно ворчащим и, кажется, имел какую-то личную неприязнь ко всему живому.

Эзра проглотил колкий ответ, зная, что это только раззадорит Сэндалфона и они будут ругаться остаток ужина, а ему не хотелось портить то теплое ощущение, возникающее внутри после разговоров с Кроули. Но у судьбы были другие планы — к несчастью Сэндалфона и на потеху всем присутствующим, ядовитые слова достигли ушей Кроули и его гнев не заставил себя ждать.

— Это что — у тебя голос прорезался? — Он развернулся на месте, взглянул на Сэндалфона поверх очков, и жестокость пополам с презрением исказили его красивое лицо. — Это что получается, у тебя рот ничем не занят? Сейчас исправим, — он сделал характерное движение бедрами и в очереди послышались смешки. Сэндалфон побледнел и попытался что-то сказать, но только открывал и закрывал рот как рыба, не издавая ни звука.

— Мле-мле… — передразнил его Кроули, — что ты там шепчешь, а? Сейчас мы это исправим, — он схватил Сэндалфона за воротник и дернул вперед и вниз, так что тот опасно навис над горячей кастрюлей с кашей. Пар облизывал лицо бедного Сэндалфона, делая его мокрым и красным.

— Кроули, п-прости, я не хотел, я не подумал, — Сэндалфон принялся извиняться, и Эзра вдруг понял, насколько сильно он его боялся. Он окинул взглядом столовую и увидел напряжение и тревогу, и нервные улыбки — они тут все его боялись.

— Значит так, — процедил Кроули и притянул Сэндалфона ближе к себе. Тот дрожал и обливался потом. — С этого дня ты — немая картошка, понял? Я не слышу, понял? КТО ТЫ? — Он заорал прямо в лицо Сэндалфона и тот проскулил на грани слышимости:

— Немая картошка.

— Вот и славно, — рявкнул Кроули и, в завершение представления, надел ему на голову свою тарелку — куски мяса шлепались на плечи, соус стекал по лицу. В столовой повисла тишина, в которой Кроули подобрал пальцем одну из капель соуса, облизал палец, задумчиво посмотрел на Эзру и хмыкнул: — А ведь и, правда, съедобно.

Потом он окинул взглядом столпившихся вокруг работников кухни, наблюдавших за этим с молчаливым ужасом, и заорал:

— Чего уставились, овощи? РАБОТАЙТЕ ЛУЧШЕ!

На мгновение Эзре показалось, что он оглох, а потом на него навалилось осознание — Кроули просто держал всех местных в господнем страхе перед собой. Не важно, за что его посадили и не важно, что он выглядит как подиумная модель — он просто был чертовски хорош в запугивании.

Сэндалфон обмочился, а люди в очереди начали требовать своей еды — Кроули к этому времени уже скрылся за дверями. Эзра рассеянно собрал еще одну порцию, а потом стащил фартук и почти бегом выбежал из столовой — все равно после такого его никто не рискнул бы остановить.

Кроули курил, сидя на полу под окном, сжимая тонкими пальцами виски, словно у него болела голова. Очки лежали рядом. Эзра притормозил у входа в камеру, пытаясь отдышаться, и, когда он шагнул внутрь, Кроули вскинул голову, моргнул удивленно, а потом потянулся за очками.

— Стой, — Эзра вскинул руку, — погоди. — И быстрым шагом пересек камеру. Кроули смотрел на него снизу вверху своими невозможными желтыми глазами, и сердце в груди Эзры заходилось от нежности. Он присел напротив и несмело прикоснулся к бледной щеке. Кроули, казалось бы, даже не дышал. И Эзра рискнул.

Он подался вперед и прикоснулся губами к губам Кроули в самом нежном и целомудренном поцелуе. И где-то под ребрами взорвались фейерверки. Они до этого ни разу не целовались, хотя в последнее время занимались сексом почти каждую ночь.

Кроули удивленно замычал, а потом приоткрыл рот, впуская язык Эзры. Того дважды просить не нужно было — он углубил поцелуй и переместил руку на шею Кроули, чтобы притянуть его к себе. Они целовались жадно, словно в мире не было ничего другого, и Эзра даже не понял, когда Кроули избавился от сигареты — только почувствовал его руку, шарящую под тюремной кофтой.

— _Энтони…_ — он оторвался всего на мгновение, глотнуть воздуха, но Кроули уже переместился горячими влажными губами ему на шею, выцеловывая и выкусывая из него стоны.

— Пойдем, вставай, — Кроули легко толкнул его в грудь, вынуждая отстраниться, и поднялся на ноги; его голос был хриплым, а зрачки почти затопили желтую радужку. Он потянул Эзру к кровати, раздевая на ходу, и тот мельком успел подумать, что Кроули всегда так быстро возбуждался — это стоило подвергнуть тщательнейшему анализу в ближайшее свободное время, а пока… Губы Кроули задели сосок и Эзра потерял способность мыслить трезво.

Эта ночь отличалась. Они впервые занимались сексом при свете — отбоя еще не было, и яркий холодный свет заливал камеру — и Эзра неловко и смущенно пытался прикрыться руками, но Кроули прижал его запястья к изголовью кровати одной рукой, осыпая поцелуями и не прекращая прикасаться. Его кожа была ненормально горячей и сам он тяжело дышал ртом, но, вместо привычного сценария, он сполз ниже, поцелуями прокладывая себе дорожку.

Кроули устроился лежа между его разведенных ног, строго приказал держать руки за головой и Эзра послушно кивнул, прижимая к подушке запястья, лишенные крепкой хватки. Потом Кроули — _Энтони_ — опустил голову, поцеловал внутреннюю сторону бедра, на пробу осторожно лизнул головку члена, а потом взял почти всю длину в рот и Эзра застонал так, что ему стало стыдно. Но вскоре для стыда не осталось места — голова Энтони размеренно двигалась между его разведенных ног, во рту было жарко и влажно, и так хорошо, что Эзра совсем себя потерял.

Он даже потянулся правой рукой, чтобы зарыться пальцами в волосы Кроули, но тот внезапно остановился и посмотрел на него своими желтыми глазами не мигая. “Ладно, будь по-твоему” — подумал Эзра, убирая руку. “Все будет так, как ты захочешь, дорогой” — подумал Эзра, возвращая взгляд. А дальше он не мог думать, потому что Кроули легонько сжимал его яйца и заглатывал глубже, и Эзра кончил, не прекращая стонать его имя.

Влажную кожу холодил сырой воздух; Эзра проморгался, стряхивая остатки оргазменной неги, и приподнялся на локтях, готовясь вернуть ласку, но Кроули молча надавил ему на грудь, вынуждая упасть обратно. Его тонкие губы покраснели и припухли и Эзра не сдержался — провел по ним пальцем.

— Поцелуй меня, — Кроули поцеловал палец и слегка ухмыльнулся. Эзра на это только закатил глаза. — Поцелуй меня, — упрямо повторил он и Кроули наклонился, чтобы оставить легкий поцелуй на его губах. Этого было мало — Эзра притянул его к себе и они целовались пока хватало дыхания, а потом Кроули снова отстранился и его губы были еще краснее.

На этот раз он сел между его ног и смотрел сверху вниза на Эзру, который не мог восстановить дыхание, и легко гладил его бока и бедра. В желтых глазах плескались желание, почти жажда, и нежность, от которой сжималось сердце. Эзра поерзал, раздвигая ноги шире, приглашая, провоцируя, но у Кроули был какой-то свой план на эту ночь, непостижимый для Эзры Фелла план.

Он приподнял его бедра, дернул на себя, поерзал сам, спускаясь вниз по кровати и устраивая свои длинные ноги, потом закинул ноги Эзры себе на плечи и широко лизнул от мошонки вниз, к сжатым мышцам. Эзра судорожно всхлипнул — Кроули вытворял языком такие вещи, какие просто не могли существовать в этом мире. Он завис между райским наслаждением и адской пыткой — потому что Кроули рявкнул “Руки!” ровно в тот момент, когда Эзра попытался прикоснуться к своему члену. Он цеплялся пальцами за наволочку, удовольствие широкими мощными волнами пробивало все его тело, возбужденный член отчаянно требовал к себе внимания, но Кроули был сосредоточен совсем в другом месте и это было так влажно и сладко, и стыдно, и потрясающе приятно, и Эзра одновременно хотел и кончить, и чтобы это никогда не прекращалось.

В какой-то момент Эзра перестал ощущать себя личностью или, хотя бы, отдельным телом — он был просто сгустком бесстыдных стонов. Примерно в тот же момент Кроули перестал терзать его своим восхитительным языком и вошел одним движением. Им хватило всего пары движений и они кончили почти одновременно — Эзра с исступленным _энтониэнтонитонитони_ , а Кроули с тихим, даже удивленным вздохом.

Они лежали и пытались восстановить дыхание; Эзра, придавленный весом Кроули, поерзал, раскидывая ноги, и, немного поколебавшись, опустил одну руку, чтобы приобнять любовника, легко и осторожно, готовясь в любой момент руку убрать. Но Кроули, кажется, был не против — он и сам поерзал, прижимаясь теснее, утыкаясь носом в шею и, когда Эзра начал легко гладить его спину, даже довольно застонал.

— Никак не пойму, — внезапно сказал он, прижимаясь носом сильнее, — как ты умудряешься пахнуть медом?

Эзра хихикнул.

— А ты пахнешь пряностями.

— Правда? — Кроули вскинул голову и его глаза были огромными от неподдельного удивления. Эзра кивнул, а потом погладил его по щеке.

— А еще ты очень красивый, Энтони Джей Кроули. И будь я проклят, если это не был лучший секс в моей жизни.

— Заткнись! — Возмущенно засмеялся Кроули, но было видно, что ему приятно. Прозвенел звонок отбоя, погас свет, а они продолжали нежиться в тепле друг друга.

Кроули был невероятным и Эзра больше не мог притворяться, что не замечает собственных чувств. Это было чем-то новым и тревожным, а еще приятным и пряным, как запах Энтони, и Эзра пообещал себе подумать об этом в другой раз.


	6. КРОУЛИ

Они лежали, обнявшись, когда погас свет, и Кроули адски хотел курить, но нежелание двигаться пересилило — с Эзрой было тепло, комфортно и пах он восхитительно сладко, так что Кроули помаялся еще чуток и решил, что переживет без курева.

— А еще ты очень красивый, Энтони Джей Кроули, — слова звенели в голове эхом, заставляя сердце нервно колотиться. Кроули чувствовал, как собственная шея пошла пятнами от смущения, и зарылся лицом в мягкий изгиб, то место где шея переходит в плечо — Эзра тут пах медом и разогретой кожей и Кроули дышал этим запахом и ничего более не желал.

Они лениво болтали о всяком; осторожно изучали друг друга и с удивлением обнаруживали кардинальные различия и невероятные сходства. Они любили похожее вино, но слушали разную музыку; читали одних и тех же авторов, но любили разные произведения; оба родились в религиозной семье, но Кроули был католиком, а Фелл — евреем.

— Я не верю в бога, — заявил Кроули, приподнявшись на локте и подперев голову рукой, чтобы видеть лицо Эзры.

— Но ты не можешь отрицать существование некой силы за пределами нашего понимания.

Так, у них обоих оказались схожие взгляды на сущность Всевышнего — силы, запредельной человеческому пониманию, но не жестокой по своей природе, просто дающей то, что люди заслуживают. Кроули озарила догадка и он мягко поинтересовался:

— Досталось за сексуальные предпочтения? — Он легко мог представить, как консервативные родители третировали ребенка за то, что тот посмел любить _не того_.

— Скорее за неумение держать язык за зубами, — отшутился Эзра, но в его голосе чувствовалась горечь. Он рассказал, как в 13 впервые попытался поцеловать мальчика и какой потом был скандал, и как родители больше никогда не смотрели на него без презрения и жалости.

— А ты? Досталось и за глаза, и за предпочтения?

— Только за глаза, — Кроули очень натурально изобразил пьяное ворчание своего отца на предмет “дьявольской метки”. — Им дела не было до того, с кем я сплю, до тех пор, пока был повод пройтись по моему уродству — а он всегда был.

Потом они говорили про учебу и работу, и он даже рассказал о своем Падении — неохотно, избегая деталей, сказал, что связался не с теми людьми, и как упал с крыши высотки, и как выжил чудом и не мог ходить потом целый год. Прикрыл всю эту тему шуткой о своей походке, но говорить, на удивление, было легко — Эзра слушал внимательно и в его глазах не было жалости или снисхождения, только чистый интерес и принятие. Потом они болтали еще и еще, и Эзра шутливо называл Кроули “гангстером”, а тот плавился от мягких интонаций и хотел навсегда раствориться в голубых глазах.

Когда все темы себя исчерпали и они сменили позу — Кроули перелег на кровать, но обвился всеми конечностями вокруг Эзры — тот вдруг притих.

— Ммм, ангел? О чем задумался? — Спросил Кроули, покусывая плечо Фелла.

— Можно спросить тебя кое о чем? — Он избегал смотреть в глаза и Кроули опустил голову, вернувшись к своему предыдущему занятию и выдал невнятное “Валяй” где-то между серией укусов и зализыванием следов.

— Почему я? — И все. Продолжения не последовало, хотя Кроули ждал несколько минут. Тишина больше не казалась мягкой и успокаивающей — Эзра снова нервничал, как в первые дни их знакомства.

— Почему ты — _что_? — Переспросил он, вскидывая брови и приподнимаясь на локте, чтобы заглянуть в лицо Эзре, но тот прятал взгляд и неуверенно вертел в пальцах край покрывала. — Ангел?!

— Почему я?! — Он воскликнул вымученно и неохотно, явно жалея о том, что поднял эту тему. Но от Кроули так просто не отделаешься и Эзра тихо продолжил: — Почему ты выбрал меня? Ты… ты мог бы выбрать любого и он был бы счастлив, но ты… ты выбрал меня… почему?

Их взгляды встретились и в глаза Эзры отражалось все его мужество, собранное вместе ради одного этого вопроса. Кроули почувствовал разрастающуюся внутри ярость, но выплеснуть ее — означало смертельно обидеть его прекрасного ангела, так что он только закусил щеку изнутри, пытаясь обуздать свой нрав.

— Ну… не знал, что это все, — он сделал круговой жест рукой, подразумевая всю тюрьму, — какой-то мясной прилавок, где я могу просто взять и _выбрать_.

Что ж, попытка обуздать нрав провалилась. Он поджал губы. Эзра выглядел пристыженным.

— Извини, извини, я не хотел… — он начал сбивчиво и потянулся, чтобы притронуться к нему, но Кроули только отмахнулся.

— Забей.

На этот раз он все-таки встал за сигаретами, по дороге стянув со своей кровати покрывало и закутавшись в него на манер тоги — одеваться в тюремную робу не хотелось, но и голой задницей светить было уже не то. Он вдруг чувствовал себя уязвленным.

Кроули пристроился под окном, прикурив и поставив стопы на края покрывала, спадающие на пол; если резко шагнуть — можно упасть. За спиной шевелился Эзра; вздыхал, ерзал в кровати, потом сел, спустив ноги.

— Прости.

— Я же сказал — забей.

Ему не привыкать к тому, что люди относятся к нему как к монстру, к тирану, к тому, кто сеет ложь и насилие. _Не привыкать_ повторял он как мантру, а внутри скреблась обида и вилась змеей холодная горечь — отчего-то он, дурак, решил, что в этот раз все будет иначе.

— Я не хотел тебя обидеть, извини, — Эзра встал с кровати и Кроули инстинктивно напрягся, но тот просто подошел к окну и остановился, тоже закутанный в плед. Прикасаться не стал. Какая-то часть Кроули была ему за это благодарна.

— Я просто не понимаю. Ведь у тебя есть власть и ты мог получить самого красивого юношу или сильного бойца, который бы дрался за тебя, но вместо этого ты, — он сделал невнятный жест рукой, — ты выбрал меня. Не пойми неправильно, я… я благодарен. Кажется, ты — единственная причина, по которой я все еще жив и не… — он не стал договаривать, но смысл и так был понятен.

— Власть. — Кроули выплюнул это слово, словно оно было ядовитым. — Вот значит, почему ты ложишься под меня. Потому что у меня есть власть.

Он хотел звучать саркастично, злобно, высокомерно, но за напыщенностью скрывалась уязвленность и он боялся, что его внимательному соседу удастся ее рассмотреть. Эзра повернулся, пристально вглядываясь в его лицо, и в голубых глазах отражался свет уличных фонарей. Кроули не смотрел на него, не было сил.

— Глупо было бы это отрицать, не находишь? Твое покровительство обеспечивает мне не только безопасность, но и некоторые привилегии. Я догадываюсь, как много людей здесь пошли бы на все ради такой возможности. — Он говорил спокойно, даже отстраненно, и Кроули впервые подумал, что за мягкостью и беззащитностью может скрываться стальной стержень. Фелл, тем временем, приблизился и Кроули отклонился, сохраняя дистанцию между ними.

— Позволь мне, — с этими словами Эзра забрал из его пальцев сигарету, выкинул ее в окно и поднес его руку к своему лицу. — Ты невероятный, Энтони. Я никогда не встречал таких людей. Я не хотел сделать тебе больно, но твоя реакция лишь подтверждает мою теорию.

Кроули скептически выгнул одну бровь и поджал губы. Когда Эзра был так близко, ему приходилось бороться с самим собой, чтобы не поцеловать эти мягкие губы или не вжать его в стену. Нет, не сейчас; в груди еще что-то жгло.

— Да, у меня есть теория относительно тебя. — Продолжил Эзра, мягко улыбаясь и целуя поочередно костяшки его пальцев. — Где-то в глубине души, мой дорогой, ты очень хороший человек. Просто, почему-то, не хочешь это показывать.

— Я не хороший, ангел, — Кроули жестко ухмыльнулся. — Ты даже не представляешь, как сильно заблуждаешься.

Эзра пожал плечами и тихо проговорил что-то вроде “да-да, конечно”, и у Кроули сорвало крышу: одним движением он кинулся вперед, резко прижимая Фелла к стене. Тот судорожно вздохнул, вспышка испуга мелькнула в его глазах. Их разделяло несколько сантиметров.

— Я. Не. Хороший. — Процедил Кроули и взгляд Эзры соскользнул на его приоткрытые губы; зрачки расширились, он сглотнул. Кроули вдруг осознал, что покрывало упало с его плеч, и он стоит полностью обнаженный. — Блять. — Он ругнулся обессилено, а потом смягчил хватку. — Блять, ангел. Ну что ты делаешь со мной.

Он не мог сопротивляться соблазну — прижался к Эзре совсем по-другому, голову положил на плечо. Эзра тут же ухватился за его плечи, как за спасательный круг. Потом осмелел, зарылся одной рукой в волосы и начал говорить, быстро, сбивчиво, судорожно, словно слова рвались из него потоком и если бы он не выплеснул их прямо сейчас — он бы умер на месте.

— Знаешь, ты невероятный, Энтони. Ты… Ты такой красивый, эти медные волосы, эти острые скулы, у тебя тело греческого бога, знаешь, и эти длинные пальцы, которыми только на скрипке играть, и ты ведь… — он запнулся, переводя дыхание, облизал губы, и продолжил, тише и спокойнее, — ты ведь и правда можешь заполучить любого. Или любую. Такие люди как ты, вы созданы для красоты и элегантности, а я… я совсем не такой. Как там говорят подростки, — он нервно хихикнул, — ты вне моего спорта?

Повисла тишина, странным образом печальная, наполненная острыми осколками обоюдных страхов. Кроули задумался, как впервые за пять лет в тюрьме начал различать виды тишины — и все из-за этого букиниста, невозможного Эзры Фелла.

— Лиги, — наконец сказал Кроули, отстраняясь. — Подростки говорят: “Вне моей лиги”. И ты нихрена не знаешь о моей лиге.

Злости больше не было, только усталость и одиночество. Или, скорее, усталость от одиночества. Он протянул руку и Эзра принял ее, и на его лице расцвела смущенная улыбка. Кроули слабо улыбнулся в ответ.

— Я не очень-то хорош с подобными фразами, — в своей привычной манере светской беседы продолжил Фелл, но его взгляд вдруг посерьезнел. — Но я знаю, о чем говорю. На улицах Лондона ты прошел бы мимо меня, даже не заметив, а я бы думал о рыжем незнакомце еще неделю. У меня не было бы ни шанса.

— Заткнись, — сказал Кроули и его губы растянулись в улыбке. Он притянул Эзру к себе и поцеловал. Медленно, словно изучая друг друга заново, они целовались и прикасались друг к другу; Кроули опустился на нижнюю кровать и потянул Эзру на себя. Он все ждал, когда острая волна желания затопит его с головой, но вместо этого была только нежность и тихие стоны его ангела и, в конце концов, они уснули, обнимая друг друга, впервые вместе. На узкой для двоих кровати было неудобно, но Кроули прижимался к теплому телу Фелла всю ночь и на утро признал, что пропал в этом человеке безвозвратно.

С той ночи не прошло и недели, как Кроули понял, что что-то не так. Не между ними, нет, в их отношениях все было прекрасно, насколько могло быть прекрасно в условиях тюремного заключения. Что-то не так было в общем, подозрение витало в воздухе и он принюхивался к мельчайшим изменениям, но никак не мог найти причину своему плохому предчувствию.

— Что-то не так? — Эзра молча наблюдал за внезапно отстраненным и напряженным Кроули, но в итоге не выдержал и осторожно поинтересовался, глядя на него поверх своей книги. Кроули неопределенно дернул плечом. Не так было _все_ , но он не мог сказать этого вслух.

Его опасения подтвердились одним субботним утром, когда разговор о Шекспире прервал один из охранников.

— Кроули, к тебе посетители.

Он раздраженно дернул губой, но последовал за охранником в одну из комнат для встреч, на самом деле представляющую собой стол и два стула внутри огромной клетки. На краю стола сидела женщина, чьи алые волосы почти сливались с алой же кожанкой.

— Война, — Кроули раскинул руки и пошел ей навстречу. Они очень коротко обнялись; коротко, потому что охранник, стоящий у дверей тут же бросился к ним.

— Все-все, офицер, полегче, я просто хотела обнять старого друга. Я не знала, что это запрещено, — Война заговорила тем особым низким голосом, от которого у всех мужчин в радиусе трех метров отказывал мозг. Охранник промямлил “Никаких проблем, мэм” и отошел к дверям.

— Рад тебя видеть, — Кроули почти не лукавил — он знал, что появление старой напарницы не сулит ему ничего хорошего, но он и правда был рад ее видеть: из всех людей Князя, она была самой… если не приятной, то, хотя бы, вменяемой.

— А ты хорошо выглядишь, — улыбнулась она и сверкнула глазами. Они сели по разные стороны стола и поболтали немного о делах в Лондоне, последних театральных постановках и политических новостях.

— Скажи мне вот что, как моя машина? — Кроули не мог не поинтересоваться — в последний раз он видел Бентли на парковке под своим лофтом, за три минуты до того, как ему скрутили руки спецназовцы. Война изобразила печаль — он видел, насколько неестественным стало ее лицо, но для стороннего наблюдателя сцена выглядела безукоризненно.

— Боюсь, хозяин гаража решил устроить распродажу старых авто, — Кроули откинулся на спинку стула, поджимая губы; речь уже не шла о его красавице Бентли. Они еще поболтали для приличия, потом стали прощаться.

— Рад, что ты навестила меня, — “Спасибо”.

— Я припасла для твоего освобождения бутылочку Шардоне, — “Постарайся выжить”.

Охранник проводил Кроули в камеру и вместе с тяжелым ощущением в груди, он чувствовал непривычную тяжесть лезвия в рукаве. “Боже, благослови Войну” — подумал он.

Он не знал, когда это случится, ровно до того момента, как не увидел Хастура за ужином — тот сверлил его тяжелым взглядом и чутье Кроули звенело внутри. Он отправил Эзру в библиотеку, под предлогом того, что ему нужно уладить некоторые дела, и, не спеша, направился в камеру. Хастур и Лигур следовали за ним в отдалении.

Конечно, не стоило надеяться, что все пройдет гладко — не успели они с Хастуром обменяться дежурными оскорблениями и перейти к сути, как в дверях камеры нарисовался Фелл.

— Ох, я ужасно извиняюсь, джентльмены, позвольте я просто возьму вон ту вещицу, — он показал на книжку, лежавшую на его кровати, — и больше вас не потревожу.

 _“Твою ма-а-ать”_ — подумал Кроули, в первый раз со дня их знакомства сомневаясь в умственных способностях Фелла. Тот вежливо улыбнулся, скользнул в камеру и — клетка захлопнулась. Хастур перегородил собой выход, Эзра заозирался, сбитый с толку, и Кроули потянул его себе за спину.

— Он вам не нужен.

— Но я был бы рад разделаться с вами обоими, — Хастур растянул губы в улыбке и весь его вид был издевательством над чувством юмора как таковым.

— Это плохое начало беседы, — Кроули стянул очки и постарался выглядеть как можно более угрожающе.

— А кто сказал, что мы собираемся разговаривать с тобой?! — Лигур запрыгнул на стол и пронзительно заржал. Где-то за спиной у Кроули Эзра тихо выдохнул: “Какое дикарство”.

Они не стали долго разговаривать. Хастур выплюнул “Князь передает привет” и на этих словах Лигур бросился на Кроули. Тот отбил атаку, быстро перемещаясь по камере, не выпуская Эзру из-за своей спины. Кроули мало что мог противопоставить физически развитому Лигуру, с его профессиональной стойкой боксера, а потому полагался только на скорость реакции и свой гениальный разум. Разум, как назло, молчал, не озаряя своего обладателя никакими гениальными идеями.

Вскоре в драку вмешался Хастур, и Кроули не успел и глазом моргнуть, как их единственный стул с треском сломался о его спину — Эзра выглядел в высшей степени возмущенным и держал в руках остатки спинки, пока Хастур невнятно стонал на полу. Кроули так и видел, как Эзра хочет отчитать Хастура, словно священник провинившегося мальчишку.

— Отличный удар, ангел, — он криво улыбнулся и тут же пожалел об этом — мгновенного промедления было достаточно для Лигура, чтобы броситься на него. Первый удар пришелся по зубам, кровь потекла в горло и он закашлялся. Лигур припечатал его головой о железный бортик кровати и на мгновение у Кроули потемнело в глазах, но потом он оттолкнул Лигура от себя, ударил в солнечное сплетение, так что тот отшатнулся, отступил к столу и Кроули, воспользовавшись моментом, схватил его за голову и ударил о столешницу.

Лигур взревел, но это был вой не боли или страха, но ярости — Кроули уже видел это прежде, это было словно режим берсерка, и он запаниковал, понимая, что у него нет шансов. Озарение укололо его острым краем лезвия. Точно.

Он выудил лезвие из рукава и в следующее мгновение Лигур кинулся к нему, только чтобы напороться на тонкий металл. Непонимание отразилось в его глазах, но Кроули не дал ему развиться — он ударил еще раз, и еще, точно зная, что оставлять его в живых было нельзя.

Лигур упал на пол, истекая кровью. Кроули не мог отвести от него взгляд — он впервые убил человека.

— ЧТО ТЫ НАДЕЛАЛ? — Хастур не вовремя пришел в себя и взревел, только в его случае это был вой паники, и Кроули решил не медлить — кинулся к нему, прижал окровавленное лезвие к глотке.

— Заткнись, заткнись, мать твою, — прошипел он и Хастур послушно замолчал, смотря на него перепуганными глазами. — Передай Князю, что ей солгали. Я не предатель. А если хочет избавиться от меня — пусть сделает это лично.

Он рывком поднялся на ноги. Хастур все еще лежал на полу с перекошенным от ужаса лицом. Кроули обернулся, глядя на замершего Эзру.

— Ангел, — позвал он хриплым голосом; голубые глаза встретились с желтыми. — Идем.

Кроули трясло.


	7. ЭЗРА

Кроули привел их в лазарет; Эзра отстраненно думал, что это чудо — что им не встретился никто из охраны: костюм Кроули был залит кровью и он продолжал сжимать лезвие в руке.

В медотсеке их встретила Грязь: платиновая блондинка с потеками туши на щеках. Она деловито забрала из рук Кроули лезвие, выкинула его в утилизатор инструментов и махнула рукой в сторону койки. Эзра вдруг подумал, что чудом здесь и не пахло — только хорошо спланированной акцией насилия.

Пока Грязь возилась с Кроули — промыла ему рану на голове, обработала разбитые губы и принялась отмывать руки — Эзра осмотрелся, отметив удивительную запущенность для медотсека: на полу виднелись разводы, припавшие пылью, по углам валялись упаковки от пластырей и одноразовых шприцов. Грязь протянула Кроули таблетку без упаковки и стакан воды; ее пальцы были испачканы чернилами.

— Я смотрю — ты подготовилась, — голос Кроули звучал хрипло и надломлено и его пальцы все еще дрожали. Медсестра пожала плечами:

— Мне сказали привести в порядок любого, кто сюда доберется. — Ее голос был непривычной тональности, не низкий и не высокий, и, к тому же, абсолютно безэмоциональный. Кроули кивнул и поднял глаза на Эзру. Тот отвел взгляд.

Это было _слишком_. Он был просто букинистом, простым обычным хозяином книжной лавки, он просто запутался в налогах и все — он не должен был попадать в тюрьму строго режима, не должен был становиться любовником мафиози, не должен был ввязываться в драку и становиться свидетелем убийства! Или… о боже — Эзру поразила внезапная догадка — _соучастником_.

Он пристроился в углу, пока Кроули и Грязь обсуждали что-то вполголоса — Кроули говорил медленно и хриплая дрожь все еще скрывалась в его интонациях, а Грязь отвечала односложно и безразлично. Тут, в углу, Эзра предался панике — его живая фантазия рисовала, как в лазарет ворвутся агенты спецназа, как грубо повалят его на пол, как его посадят в одиночную камеру и Дагон презрительно вручит ему постановление суда — _призван виновным в соучастии преступления, осужден пожизненно_.

Он как раз перешел к той части своего кошмара наяву, где он осознавал, что будет лишен бриошей с творожным кремом _до конца своих дней_ , как двери распахнулись, и в лазарет вошла Дагон в сопровождении двух охранников. Эзра на грани слышимости запричитал “Ох, нет, нет, не может быть, я же ни в чем не виноват”, но Дагон даже не посмотрела в его сторону: только бросила что-то вроде “Доигрался, змей” и застегнула наручники на руках Кроули. Охранники увели Энтони и Эзра остался наедине с индифферентной к происходящему Грязью и своими паническими мыслями.

— Что… куда… но… — он глотал воздух, не отводя взгляд от закрытых дверей; потом набрал в легкие побольше воздуха: — Куда они увели его?

Но медсестра только пожала плечами и протянула ему таблетку без упаковки.

— Ты выглядишь напряженным. Расслабься, пирожочек, — Эзра помотал головой, опасливо косясь на голубую пилюлю, и Грязь пожала плечами, а потом сама эту таблетку и проглотила. Эзра содрогнулся. Он ничего не понимал.

Медсестра позволила ему оставаться в лазарете целых три дня — тут было тихо, спокойно и безлюдно, а к грязи можно было и привыкнуть. Первая волна паники прошла и Эзра трезво обдумал всю ситуацию, придя к выводу что никто его арестовывать не собирается. Это приносило некоторое облегчение — значит между ним и тарелочкой бриошей на завтрак оставалось всего полтора года. Но у него была и другая причина для тяжелых раздумий.

Кроули. Он ничего о нем не слышал с тех пор, как Дагон увела его, скованного, и… Эзра не был уверен, что хочет слышать. Он, разумеется, беспокоился и, если уж быть совсем откровенным, немного скучал, но возмущение, злость и обида кипели внутри — как он посмел втянуть его в это? Хитрый, бессердечный ублюдок, как посмел сделать соучастником своего преступления, как посмел подарить этот вечный повод для кошмаров и страха, как посмел исчезнуть, ничего не объяснив? Ночами Эзра ворочался на жесткой койке лазарета и разрывался между желанием увидеть лицо Энтони прямо сейчас и не видеть его никогда.

В понедельник охранник проводил его в камеру. Она была стерильно убрана — кровати заправлены свежим постельным, пол чисто вымыт, а в воздухе все еще витал запах хлорки. Кроме того, никаких личных вещей не наблюдалось — не было ни книг Эзры, ни сигарет Кроули.

Эзра встал у окна и долго смотрел на то место, где истек кровью Лигур. Он был уверен, что его будут преследовать кошмары, но их не было; он все еще спал по несколько часов в день, в привычной своей манере. Днем он работал на кухне, по вечерам читал книгу — вместо ужина, на котором ему в последнее время не хотелось появляться — а все остальное, свободное от деятельности, время скучал по Энтони.

Время тянулось отвратительно медленно и Эзра, как ни пытался, не мог себя приободрить. Он стал замечать, каким отвратительным местом была тюрьма Белмарш на самом деле — насилие на каждом шагу, презрительные местные власти, отвратительная еда и убогие условия для жизни… он мог бы перечислять до бесконечности. В библиотеке подходили к концу книги, которые он еще не прочитал, и дни стали серыми и безрадостными, словно в один момент погасло солнце.

Он вдруг осознал ту громадную пропасть, что лежала между его жизнью с Кроули и жалким существованием без него. Не было привычного комфорта — из камеры пропал дополнительный плед, который Энтони раздобыл для него; не было привычной еды — и чертовых шоколадных конфет, по которым он скучал больше, чем по ощущению свободы. Не было привычных разговоров, споров о вечном, как не было и улыбок, адресованных ему одному, и жадных прикосновений. И как бы жалко это не звучало — он скучал по тому чувству безопасности и принятия, которое дарил ему Энтони.

Но это не означало, что он собирался прощать его вот так просто.

Эзра осторожно шагнул в камеру. Прошло три с половиной недели — адски долгие три с половиной недели — с тех пор, как Кроули увели из медотсека, и теперь он, кажется, вернулся.

Присутствие Кроули было сразу заметно; ощущение витало в воздухе — словно хозяин вернулся домой. Он обладал этой удивительной способностью делать все вокруг _себя своим_ и так, Эзра точно знал, что сигареты, небрежно брошенные на его кровать, принадлежат именно Энтони.

— Привет, ангел. — Знакомый голос раздался за спиной и Эзра подскочил на месте. — Скучал?

— Кроули! — Эзра развернулся, преисполненный радости и желания прикоснуться. Убедиться, что все наяву. Но он только качнулся на месте и сцепил пальцы в замок. Кроули, казалось бы, был разочарован, но точно сказать было нельзя — на нем снова были очки, другой формы на этот раз, но все такие же темные, скрывающие правду.

— Рад… тебя видеть, — чинно начал Эзра, чуть склоняя голову. — Все… все теперь хорошо?

Он не мог спросить напрямую что-то вроде: “Не посадили ли тебя пожизненно?” или, может быть, “Не отбили ли тебе почки за это время?” — Кроули был бледнее обычного и, кажется, еще больше похудел.

— Даа… — протянул он, неопределенно пожимая плечами, и его губы сложились в изогнутую полоску, которая, как Эзра уже знал, означала “Все очень плохо, но я не хочу об этом говорить, так что давай притворимся, что ты мне веришь”. Эзра любил притворяться, в конце концов, он был британцем и превосходно мог игнорировать многие вещи, чтобы не ставить собеседника в неловкое положение.

— Что ж, это прекрасно, — с приторным энтузиазмом выдал Эзра и отступил к своей кровати. Кроули двинулся за ним. Эзра почувствовал, что напрягается, но постарался успокоить себя — Энтони не будет делать ничего против его воли. Не будет же?

— А ты, чем ты занимался в мое отсутствие? — Кроули приближался медленно и неотвратимо, как приближается ураган или дикий хищник. Эзра отступил и споткнулся о край кровати.

— Ну, знаешь, ничем особенным, — он сел на самый дальний угол кровати и достал книгу, — вот, читаю. Очень интересный сюжет.

Он спрятал глаза в книге, хотя взгляд все равно перебегал на Кроули и обратно к ровным строчкам. Смысл ускользал от него, но он продолжал притворяться, что читает, пока Кроули не скользнул на кровать рядом с ним — естественно, прижавшись бедром к бедру, как будто сидеть больше негде.

— Ммм, — Кроули заглядывал в книгу через его плечо и Эзра чувствовал кожей его дыхание, — кто такая Меделин?

— Это главная героиня. Она и ее сестра… — Эзра хотел вкратце обрисовать сюжет, но, как только его хватка на книге ослабла, Кроули забрал ее, закрывая и откладывая с каким-то ворчанием вроде “Очень интересно, да”. Эзра сглотнул. Кроули прижимался к нему своим горячим боком, пах сигаретами и пряностями, и Эзра чувствовал, как его бастионы сдаются — его сосед (любовник?) был самим определением соблазна.

Кроули потянулся за поцелуем, но Эзра положил руку ему на грудь и мягко отстранил. Под его ладонью кипела тонкая кожа и сильно билось сердце.

— Нет. — Он сказал это так тихо и так мягко, как мог, но дыхание Кроули все равно сбилось, и Эзра порадовался, что тот не снял очки — видеть разочарование в этих прекрасных глазах было бы невыносимо.

— Нет? — Едва слышно переспросил Кроули и Эзра глубоко вдохнул, задерживая дыхание. Какая-то часть его отчаянно хотела наплевать на все обстоятельства и наброситься на Энтони с поцелуями, показать ему, как сильно он скучал. Но Азираэль Фелл был рассудительным человеком и, кроме того, не стоило и рассчитывать на то, что он так запросто сделает вид, что ничего не случилось.

— Я так не могу, Кроули. Прости.

Он отстранился резко, почти отшатнулся, уголки его губ неравномерно сползли вниз, выражая крайнюю степень разочарования. Молча встал, прошелся до стола и оттуда к окну, а потом резко развернулся и вышел из камеры. Эзра тяжело вздохнул. Теперь, когда он был один, притворяться что его увлекает чтение не было нужды — и он просто пролежал до отбоя, пялясь в стену и мечтая о несбыточных вещах (например, о мире, где они с Кроули познакомились бы в его книжном магазине и пошли бы на свидание в Ритц).

Кроули избегал его так, как не избегал даже в худшие дни. С его возвращением ничего не изменилось — не было ни разговоров, ни прикосновений, ни сладких подарков, ни ощущения безопасности. Эзра накручивал себя, злился и обижался, но не знал, как заговорить первым.

Кроме того, Кроули заставлял его беспокоиться. На исходе второй недели этого бойкота, он отправился искать Кроули по всей тюрьме, и нашел, играющего в карты с Грязью и высоким, незнакомым Эзре темнокожим мужчиной в байкерской куртке. Эзра возмущенно подумал, что это не тюрьма, а проходной двор какой-то, потом увидел, как незнакомец переглядывается с медсестрой, и все стало на свои места. Раздражение никуда не пропало — что это за тюрьма такая, в которой мафиози разгуливают пачками?

— Я смотрю, тебе не везет сегодня, Голод, — Кроули, с ногами устроившийся на больничной койке, выглядел невероятно довольным собой. Возле его ноги лежали сигареты, конфеты без упаковки и горка мелочи.

— Заткнись, Змий, — мужчина недовольно сбросил карты и обернулся на Эзру: — а тебе чего?

— Полегче, — все с той же ухмылкой предупредил Кроули, и мужчина по имени Голод (это вообще имя?) подошел ближе, разглядывая Эзру в очень невежливой манере. Феллу очень захотелось убраться оттуда поскорее.

— Так вот о ком все говорят, значит?

— Прошу меня извинить, сэр, я не в настроении на знакомства с мафией, — Эзра, при необходимости, тоже мог быть невежливым. Он обернулся и в упор посмотрел на Кроули. — Ты идешь?

Голод присвистнул и отошел, приподнимая руки в примирительном жесте.

— Не слишком ли ты языком мелешь в постели, Кроули? — Он заглянул в карты Грязи, но та оттолкнула его с недовольным цоканьем.

— Да брось, чувак, у тебя же и так на лице написано, что ты бандюга, — Кроули хохотнул, а потом повернулся к Эзре, — дай мне минутку, ангел, я обыграю эту стерву и потом я весь твой.

Грязь и Голод почти в унисон застонали, как подростки.

— Держи свои фантазии при себе, — Грязь перегнулась через проход и хлопнула его по ноге. Они вскрыли карты и на губах Кроули заплясала довольная ухмылка. — Ты же жульничаешь, урод!

Кроули только засмеялся, потом сгреб выигранное добро в карманы и спрыгнул с койки. “Чао, ублюдки!” — бросил он, когда они выходили из лазарета и Эзра обернулся как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как Грязь и Голод, синхронно, показывают им в спину средние пальцы.

— О боже, словно дети, ей-богу, — пробурчал Эзра. Он никак не мог отойти от увиденного.

— А что ты думал, мы собираемся только чтобы убивать друг друга? — Они вышли в общий коридор и Кроули закурил. — Конфетку хочешь?

Эзра вспомнил перепачканные руки Грязи и тот факт, что конфеты были без упаковки, и покачал головой. Кроули пожал плечами и выбросил их в ближайшую урну.

— Но… зачем? — Эзра растерянно смотрел на урну и Кроули пришлось остановиться и подождать его.

— Зачем _что_?

— Зачем ты выбросил конфеты?

— Ты сказал, что не будешь.

— Я не буду, но ты же мог отдать их кому-то еще, оставить ей, в конце концов, — Эзра наткнулся на насмешливый взгляд поверх очков.

— Ангел, — Кроули протянул прозвище так, словно говорил с ребенком, — если бы я хотел, чтобы конфеты достались ей — я бы их не выигрывал.

— Это ненормально. Это абсолютно ненормально. — Эзра взмахнул руками, а потом понял, что это бессмысленно. Они были такими разными. Не было ни шанса, что один может понять другого — Кроули провел почти всю жизнь в этой среде, он дышал этим миром и не мог увидеть другие пути.

— В любом случае, ты что-то хотел? — Они притормозили у автомата, Кроули вбросил монету и нажал кнопку “эспрессо”. — Я имею в виду, ты искал меня? Что-то случилось?

Эзра пожал плечами. Он не знал, что ответить.

“Не случилось, дорогой, я просто хотел напомнить тебе, чтобы ты хоть что-то съел”.

“Случилось, да. Я читал книгу, а потом осознал, что умру, если сейчас же тебя не поцелую”.

Он запутался. И Кроули, протягивающий ему стаканчик с какао, никак не облегчал ситуацию.

— Я просто… — Кроули не давил с ответом, они медленно прогуливались по территории и он тихо кривился после каждого глотка. Кофе пах мерзко, какао был не намного лучше, но важно ведь внимание? — Я просто подумал, мы давно не общались. Да и не видимся почти. Я не хочу навязываться, — он поспешил разыграть свою любимую карту благовоспитанного человека, учитывая, что Кроули это нравилось, — не хочу мешать тебе, ты вот общаешься с друзьями…

— Они мне не друзья.

— А я тебе кто?

Вопрос вырвался раньше, чем Эзра успел подумать. Кроули тяжело вздохнул.

— Чего ты хочешь от меня, ангел? Это же ты меня… — он помолчал, подбирая нужное слово, — _прогнал_.

На вкус Эзры слово было так себе. Они сидели на стульях у стены, наблюдая за игрой в настольный теннис, и Эзра скосил глаза на Кроули, наблюдая, как тот говорил, почти не разжимая губ. “ _Интересно_ — подумал Эзра — _это потому, что он не хочет говорить или это какая-то гангстерская привычка?_ ”.

— Я тебя не прогонял.

— Это же ты сказал: _нет, я так не могу,_ — Кроули слегка исказил голос, передразнивая его, и Эзра вздохнул.

— Это касалось только секса, вообще-то. Но если… Если это единственное, что тебе нужно, я… — он попытался встать, но Кроули вдруг шевельнулся, выставил руку, словно удерживая его.

— Нет.

— Нет, не единственное или нет _что_ , Кроули? — Но ответа не последовало. Кроули, не моргая за своими очками, смотрел на игру, и Эзра тоже сосредоточился на пластиковом шарике. Внутри было горько, несмотря на сладкое послевкусие какао.

Они не говорили до самого отбоя и Эзра уже начал проваливаться в сон, когда услышал шепот: “Ангел, ты спишь?”. Он открыл глаза и сонно моргнул; голова Кроули свешивалась с койки. Эзра вздохнул и потер глаза; сон наваливался на него кусками тяжелой ваты, но Кроули уже соскользнул со своей кровати и ему оставалось только сесть, чтобы Энтони устроился в его ногах.

— Как спина? — Он вдруг вспомнил, что давно хотел узнать, но никак не выдавалось подходящего момента. Кроули отмахнулся:

— Нормально, она редко болит.

Они замолчали. На Кроули не было очков, но его глаза были полуприкрыты и в такой темноте Эзра все равно не рассмотрел бы их выражение.

— Давай помиримся, — Кроули взмахнул руками и Эзра подтянул под себя ноги, пытаясь сохранить между ними расстояние.

— Мы не ссорились, мой хороший, — мягко напомнил ему Эзра, но тот только отмахнулся:

— Не важно, как это называть. Что с нами не так? Мы как чужие — ни разговоров, ни… — он замолчал и Эзра услужливо напомнил ему:

— Ни секса.

— Да блять. — Кроули скривился. — Блять, ангел. Окей, ладно, ни секса тоже. Слушай, я не собираюсь притворяться, что меня это не волнует — я хочу тебя, блять, ангел… — он облизал губы и Эзра почувствовал себя на очень тонкой грани; когда Кроули придвинулся ближе, ему пришлось задержать дыхание. Чертов соблазнитель. — Хорош ломать комедию, Эзра. Мы оба этого хотим, это же очевидно. Разве ты не хочешь меня?

Он придвинулся еще ближе и теперь упирался грудью в колени Эзры. Тот вздохнул. Чертов Кроули был прав, разумеется — он хотел его и знал, что это взаимно.

— Хочешь сделать это? — Эзра чувствовал, что не может больше сопротивляться. Но Кроули продолжал удивлять — он вынудил Эзру развести колени, а потом скользнул к нему, устраиваясь поверх и оплетая руками. Голову он пристроил Эзре на плечо и выгнул шею так, чтобы смотреть ему в глаза. Его дыхание щекотало шею.

— Хочу, чтобы все было по-старому. — Его взгляд скользил по лицу Эзры. — Что мне сделать, чтобы все было как раньше? Чего ты хочешь, ангел?

Последние слова он выдохнул ему в шею и Эзра даже глазом моргнуть не успел, как начал тихо стонать в ответ на поцелуи. Кроули вылизывал ему шею жадно и нежно, оставляя пространство для принятия решения. И Эзра рискнул — рискнул попросить то, о чем давно мечтал.

— Хочу сделать это по-другому. Позволь мне… позволь _мне_.

Он так и не закончил фразу, но этого и не требовалось — Кроули и так понял, что он имеет в виду и, к несчастью, эта идея ему не понравилась. Он отстранился с нечитаемым выражением лица.

— Еще варианты есть? — Тихо спросил он и в его голосе звенело напряжение. Эзра мягко улыбнулся — он и не надеялся, конечно, что Кроули легко согласится. Но это же он просил перемирия?

— Дорогой мой, это не так уж и плохо, поверь мне. Тем более, ты в надежных руках, я не сделаю ничего, что тебе бы не понравилось. — Кроули колебался и Эзра протянул руку, прикасаясь к его щеке. — Мальчик мой…

Он шарахнулся как от огня. И больше с ним не разговаривал.


	8. КРОУЛИ

Это было глупо. По-детски. Ненормально. Но Кроули ничего не мог с собой поделать — в груди змеиными кольцами вилась обида, словно Эзра предал его доверие. И хотя разумом Кроули понимал, что ничего подобного не произошло, иррациональные эмоции клубились внутри сизым дымом и лишали способности мыслить трезво.

При желании, он мог быть очень хорош в игнорировании — и он игнорировал; в первую очередь свои чувства, а потом уже и Эзру, за компанию с ними. Фелл, кажется, обижался, но Кроули наглухо задраил ментальные люки и не позволял ни одному осуждающему взгляду взять верх.

Он, обычно, возвращался в камеру после отбоя, когда Эзра уже или спал или притворялся спящим, если только у них двоих не было других планов, которые включали в себя секс и поедание шоколада. Если секса с шоколадом в программе не намечалось, Кроули гулял по территории, пока мог, прятался от охранников в переходах и темных углах, шатался между медотсеком и кабинетом Дагон, откуда она выгоняла его почти пинками, и только потом приплетался в камеру. Он не любил ночи здесь — заснуть все равно не получалось, а бесконечные часы, когда он лежал, уставившись в потолок, напоминали ему о времени, когда он был прикован к постели.

Теперь, после той заварушки с Лигуром, шататься по территории ему было нельзя, утренних прогулок в одиночестве он тоже был лишен, а о сексе можно было даже не мечтать. От скуки он лез на стену и совершенно не знал, чем себя занять, когда с отбоем и под аккомпанемент тяжелых вздохов Эзры, его заводили в камеру.

В одну ночь привычный сценарий изменился.

Стоило только погаснуть общему свету и затихнуть шагам в коридоре, как Эзра решительно подорвался с кровати, включил настольную лампу и, уперев руки в боки, требовательно выдал:

— Слезай, поговорить надо.

Кроули даже не знал, что его пухлый ангелок способен на такие командные ноты. Что-то сильное и темное тщательно скрывалось под личиной добродушного букиниста.

— Не притворяйся спящим, Кроули, тащи свою задницу вниз.

В голосе Эзры звенело нетерпение. Кроули попытался отмахнуться сонным “Отвали, ангел, дай поспать”, но Фелл только позвал его снова — и в этом _Энтони_ было и требование, и нужда. Кроули застонал, бросил, не глядя, в любовника подушкой, и сел на кровати.

— Ну и чего ты хочешь?

— Поговорить.

— Ну, так говори, — фыркнул Кроули, тем не менее, спуская ноги. Эзра пристально наблюдал за его движениями и его лицо выглядело необычно сосредоточенным.

— Я подумал, — начал он, когда Кроули переступил с ноги на ногу на холодном полу, — что нам надо поговорить. Обсудить все, что… случилось. Я… я хочу помириться с тобой. Но между нами столько всего произошло, все это просто слишком, я, знаешь ли, никогда не мечтал быть любовником мафиози.

Кроули хмыкнул. Он прекрасно представлял, как приличному и немного наивному Эзре тяжело приспосабливаться к жизни в тюрьме, адаптироваться к местным порядкам и правилам и привыкать к откровенно странным кроулевским привычкам. Внутри плескалась горечь презрения к себе — что ж он за мразь такая, что он делает с этим невинным человеком.

Эзра, конечно, не был невинным в прямом смысле этого слова, но для Кроули он был _невинным_ — таким, как сам Кроули был слишком давно, чтобы помнить. Собственное живое воображение рисовало как его прикосновения оставляют на мягкой коже разводы грязи и крови; того яда внутреннего, что выжигал внутренности ему самому. Кроули не хотел причинять боль Азираэлю, не хотел сжигать его благодать в своем яде.

И все же, не мог отпустить.

— Я хочу расставить все точки над и, понимаешь? Хочу знать. Кто я для тебя? Почему я? — Эзра говорил отрывисто, взгляд метался по комнате, ему было тяжело со всеми этими вопросами. Но не спрашивать он не мог — и Кроули вело от этой самоотверженной смелости.

Он не мог; не мог оторваться, не мог отпустить. Его темная суть клубилась внутри, кипела, шипела — и требовала больше, больше этого тепла, невинности, солнечных улыбок. Он закрыл глаза, прислушиваясь к себе — все внутри стремилось к Эзре, льнуло к нему, нуждалось в нем.

Он осознал, что время идет только когда Эзра тихо вздохнул “Ясно” и попытался проскользнуть мимо него к своей кровати.

— Стой. — Кроули поймал его за руку и притянул к себе. Обвился жадными объятиями. Эзра стоял, напряженный и источающий печаль, не шевелился и молчал. — Ты — самый непостижимый в моей жизни человек. — Кроули уперся подбородком ему в плечо и выдыхал слова в самое ухо, чувствуя, как Эзра легонько вздрагивает от щекотки. 

— Ты заставляешь меня смеяться. Ты заставляешь меня беспокоиться. Ты даришь мне спокойствие. Ты удивляешь меня — знаешь, как редко меня кто-то удивляет? — Он придвинулся ближе и Эзра сдавленно выдохнул. О, что за божественный вздох это был! Тот, что предвещал великое падение азираэлевых стен, поражение его оборонительной армии; тот, что говорил: _сдаюсь_. Кроули мог наброситься сейчас на него с поцелуями, и Эзра бы не стал протестовать. Мог бы вжать в кровать, и они бы утонули в удовольствии. Но внутри его ребер теплилась нежность и Кроули хотел избавиться от нее, выплеснуть ее наружу, залить ею виновника всех его страданий.

— Ты такой смелый, знаешь, никогда меня не боялся, в драку полез, мальчишку этого от Хастура защищал.

— Я совсем не смелый, мой хороший, — мягко запричитал Эзра, цепляясь пальцами за обнимающие его руки. Кроули улыбнулся в его волосы. Он знал, как по-особенному силен и бесстрашен его маленький ангел — не дерзкая бравада Кроули и не жестокость пополам с насилием, а истинная, кристально чистая смелость. Умение идти вперед, несмотря на страх.

— Первый раз, когда тебя увидел, подумал: “Ну что за божественный идиот. Надо спасать”. А ты вписался за пацана, которого знал от силы два часа.

— Ты бы тоже не стал смотреть, как они над ним издеваются, — из скромности продолжал оправдываться Эзра и Кроули пожал плечами: может он бы стал смотреть, может быть — присоединился. Признаваться в этом не хотелось. Хотелось, чтобы Эзра и дальше думал о нем, как о хорошем. Какой-то очень маленькой части Кроули даже хотелось быть хорошим, чтобы не разочаровывать Эзру.

Он не стал отвечать — в действиях он всегда был куда лучше, чем в словах. И судя по стонам, Эзру такой формат примирения вполне устраивал. Уже после, мокрые и уставшие, они лежали, запутавшись ногами, и Эзра вдруг ойкнул — если бы Кроули не держал его крепко, может даже подскочил бы на месте.

— А где ты был все это время? Я имею в виду, те три недели. С тобой что-то…

— А, да ничего особенного, — он отмахнулся, не дав любовнику закончить. — Посидел в карцере для порядка и все.

— Тебе… предъявят обвинение? — Эзра вывернулся в его руках, чтобы заглянуть ему в лицо.

— Не-а. Дагон все замяла. Это… внутренние разборки. — Он поцеловал мягкое плечо, и наградой послужила мягкая улыбка. Потом Эзра снова нахмурился.

— А твое… начальство?

— Начальство, скажешь тоже, — Кроули засмеялся. — Ну, она сказала… — _что растворит меня в кислоте, когда я откинусь,_ — что разберется с этим позже. Не парься. Со мной все будет хорошо.

Эзра заявил, что доволен таким раскладом событий, устроился удобнее на его руке и закрыл глаза. Кроули поцеловал его в макушку.

— И с тобой тоже, ангел. С нами обоими.

И потекли дни; спокойные, размеренные, наполненные улыбками и жадными прикосновениями, разговорами обо всем и уютной тишиной. Хастуру, как пострадавшей стороне, досталось освобождение раньше срока, но Кроули был так рад больше никогда не видеть его рожу, что даже не расстроился, что ублюдок окажется на свободе раньше него. Сам он еще пару раз устраивал небольшие скандалы, провоцировал драки и срывался на проходящих мимо, но все это было лишь с целью поддержания репутации — уж больно спокойным он становился рядом с Эзрой. Нельзя же допустить ослабления дисциплины?

Что касается Эзры, тот был самым потрясающим созданием на этой планете и Кроули плавился от восторга. Он не мог вспомнить, чувствовал ли вообще когда-то столько эмоций сразу, чувствовал ли такое всепоглощающее обожание к кому-либо, и Эзра платил ему тем же — принятием, заботой, поддержкой и страстью. Чем больше времени они проводили вместе, тем больше он раскрывался, показывал себя с разных и весьма неожиданных сторон; нежный невинный букинист, оказывается, мог пить как черт, восхитительно сосал и был не против добавить острых ощущений — Кроули позволял ему многое и потом гордо щеголял с фиолетовой от засосов шеей. 

Дни сменялись неделями, недели — месяцами, за окнами тюрьмы Белмарш отжелтела свое осень и голые деревья присыпал тонкий слой снега. Кроули хотел устроить им небольшой пир в честь Рождества, поскольку это был единственный праздник, существование которого он признавал. Он планировал достать больше клетчатых пледов, приличный какао, цветной зефир, леденцовые трости, целую бутылку виски и, если повезет, даже новую книгу для Эзры. Проблема заключалась в невозможности доставки всего этого — Князь четко дала понять, что никаких больше приятных мелочей он не получит, по крайней мере, пока она на него злится. Кроули не знал, продолжала ли она на него злится или просто забыла о его существовании, но узнавать как-то не решался.

Но Кроули был чертовски умён и дьявольски хитер — или, по крайней мере, таковым он себя считал — поэтому он составил целый план, включающий в себя Голода, которого пришлось трижды обыграть в карты, Шедвелла, старого знакомого, который не очень обрадовался, но обещал помочь, и бывшего американского посла, за сыном которого Кроули как-то присматривал (очень долгая история, да).

Или объяснял он плохо, или, что более вероятно, его рождественские эльфы были не самыми смышлеными, но к сочельнику у него на руках был всего один плед странной расцветки, слегка помятая коробка леденцов и ксерокопия первого издания “Предсказаний” Агнессы Псих — ее достал Шедвелл из одного хорошего тайника в Шотландии, правда, теперь, после знакомства с Шедвеллом, хранилище перестало быть секретным. “Предсказания” были весьма своеобразным романом, написанным шифром, и считались огромнейшей редкостью в букинистическом мире — об этом Кроули узнал от Эзры и ему потребовалось почти две недели фонового мыслительного процесса, чтобы свести воедино “восхитительную книгу”, о который упоминал его любовник, и “странную рухлядь”, которую передавали из поколения в поколение в его семье.

Но как только он осознал, что “Хрень, Которую Он Никогда Не Читал” и “Кроули, Эта Книга — Шедевр”, вообще-то, одно и тоже, вопрос с подарком для Эзры был решен. Он бы даже подарил ему настоящее первое издание, но книга принадлежала не ему, да и в тюрьму такую штуковину не пронесешь, так что пришлось довольствоваться копией, на удивление аккуратно отснятой и прошитой руками Шедвелла.

Рождественское чудо было маленьким, но оно было. А Эзра, к тому же, за все время, что они были лишены милости Князя, даже не заикнулся о том, что ему не хватает сладостей — и Кроули не мог, просто не мог не обожать его за эту молчаливую верность.

Он забрал в лазарете последнюю часть подарка — кружку с ненормально горячим какао, половину которой занимали зефирки. Он надеялся заполучить в свои руки упаковку с какао порошком, но Грязь вполне недвусмысленно дала понять, что воспользоваться ее кипятильником он может только один раз. Что же, спасибо хоть на этом. В честь праздника отбой объявляли на час позже, но он знал, что Эзра уже собрался ложиться — тот был совсем не в восторге от общетюремных праздничных мероприятий. Оставалось только надеяться, что он не заснет, пока Кроули будет нести чертово какао, обжигая пальцы и стараясь не рассыпать зефир по ступеням.

Но в камере, вместо задремавшего Эзры, его ждал красно-желтый свет гирлянды и коробка, обернутая обрезками цветной бумаги, из которой заключенные вырезали снежинки и елки для украшения общих помещений. Кроули застыл, приоткрыв от неожиданности рот.

— С Рождеством, — Эзра обнял его со спины, а потом отнял одну руку, чтобы забрать горячую кружку. — Надо полагать, это мне? — Он повел носом, принюхиваясь к тонкому аромату, и блаженно застонал. — Спасибо, дорогой. Это превосходно.

— Это не все, — Кроули вытащил из-под своего матраса копию “Предсказаний” и протянул ее Эзре. — С Рождеством, ангел.

Подарок, лежащий на кровати Эзры, он опасливо обходил стороной — не то, чтобы не доверял, просто было непривычно и неуютно. Эзра, рассыпающийся в восторгах по поводу книги, заметил взгляд, с которым Кроули косился на коробку, и прервался на полуслове.

— Не хочешь открыть, мальчик мой?

Кроули сглотнул. Он как-то… не привык получать подарки. Во всех своих немногочисленных отношениях именно он был тем, кто дарил, кто отдавал, и эта коробка с лоскутками цветной бумаги разрушала его сердце сильнее, чем что-либо до этого.

Отступать было некуда — Эзра смотрел открыто и поощряющее гладил его по спине, но где-то на дне голубых глаз плескалась тревога, так что Кроули взял себя в руки и потянулся к коробке. Внутри оказалась бутылка виски — лимитированный Glenfiddich пятидесятилетней выдержки. Кроули едва не задохнулся от восторга.

— Ангел! — Его взгляд метался между бутылкой и лицом Эзры. — Но… как?

— О, позволь мне не раскрывать моих секретов, — откровенно говоря, он просто стеснялся признаться, что ему пришлось раздобыть две таких бутылки и подарить одну из них медсестре, в качестве платы за то, что она пронесла их на территорию.

Они устроили себе гнездо из всех одеял и подушек, что у них имелись, на кровати Эзры, распивали полувековой виски (Кроули настоял открыть его сразу, со словами, что скорее выпьет все одним глотком, чем позволит кому-то из охранников конфисковать его сокровище), уничтожали леденцовые трости (Эзра облизывал конфеты, жмурясь от удовольствия, и все равно каким-то образом умудрялся съедать их быстрее, чем Кроули, который свои просто сгрызал) и болтали о всяком, порядком захмелев и много раз утратив первоначальную нить разговора. Эзра раз в полчаса доставал из-под подушки книгу, ласково гладил корешок, прошитый красными нитками, и любовно вздыхал — Кроули смеялся над ним, но внутри разливалось тепло.

Это был лучшее его Рождество.

А потом был День святого Валентина и, даже если ему и пришлось вытерпеть _очень_ насмешливый взгляд Войны, пронесшей для него праздничный шоколад, никому об этом знать не стоило. Коробка в форме сердечка (как пошло) содержала в себе четырнадцать конфет в форме сердечка (серьезно???) и на каждой конфете было подписано что-то приторно сладкое — вроде “ты особенный”, “ты прекрасен” или “ты самый лучший” (кошмар). Кроули почти затошнило от такого количества сахара от одного взгляда на коробку, но, когда глаза Эзры засветились нежным светом благодарности, он подумал, что оно того стоило.

И, даже если его сердце остановилось на добрых две секунды, когда Эзра протянул ему одну из конфет — _тут одна для тебя, дорогой мой_ — с надписью “ты самый красивый”, то никому об этом знать не стоило.

А потом был День святого Патрика и он пронес выпивку; и на недоуменное ангелово “Но ты же шотландец!” пожал плечами и лаконично ответил, что это не повод упускать возможность напиться. Потом они пили и травили байки из молодости и, признаться, скромным букинист был только на первый взгляд — чего только стоила та история, когда он украл полицейскую форму во Франции, чтобы сбежать из оцепленного музея (“Но они проводили операцию по захвату преступников, это растянулось бы на весь день, а я так хотел блинчиков!”).

А потом было еще много поводов, больших и маленьких, было много улыбок и много смеха, и жадного секса, и, черт возьми, Эзра Фелл был полной противоположностью скромности.

Как-то они лежали, мокрые и уставшие, греясь в остатках удовольствия и тепле друг друга, когда Эзра вдруг завел эту тему.

— О чем ты мечтаешь, Энтони? — Спросил он, переплетая их пальцы, пока Кроули лениво выцеловывал его плечо. Вопрос застал его врасплох; он моргнул удивленно, потом задумался — прямо так, с открытым ртом, прижатым к тонкой белой коже. Он… не мечтал. Не помнил, каково это. Но признаться в этом означало дать Эзре повод для жалостливых вздохов, так что он лизнул любовника в плечо и сказал:

— Сесть за руль своей машины. И принять горячую ванну. И еще выспаться — мне кажется, я просплю месяц, как только окажусь в нормальной кровати. А ты?

— О, ванна и кровать это… определенно, я тоже об этом мечтаю, — с тихим смешком сказал Эзра, и поерзал, устраиваясь удобнее, так, как он устраивался, когда был в настроении долго болтать. — Но я говорил о более существенных мечтах.

— Ммм, и о чем ты мечтаешь? — Кроули отбил подачу раньше, чем Эзра успел бросить мяч — со временем, проведенным рядом друг с другом, они становились мастерами этой игры. Фелл взглянул на него с осуждением в уголках губ, словно говоря “Я вижу, как ты увиливаешь, но так и быть” — на этот раз он не стал докапываться до сути и заговорил сам.

— Мечтаю о доме. Я полжизни прожил в квартире над своим магазином, и я люблю ее, не подумай, но я так хочу дом. Настоящий. С верандой и небольшим садом, с камином и гостевой спальней, с цветами везде и большим обеденным столом… не то, чтобы мне было кого звать на большие обеды, — под конец он стал звучать слишком печально и Кроули должен был сделать с этим что-то.

— А спальня? Какая там будет спальня?

— Ох, — Эзра снова оживился; Кроули до сих пор не мог привыкнуть к тому, как легко менялось выражение лица у этого человека. — Там будет большая кровать с балдахином, потому что я старомодный зануда, и там будет мягкий ковер, в который будет так приятно зарываться пальцами ног, и еще окна будут выходить на солнечную сторону, так, чтобы по утрам все было залито солнечным светом…

— Солнце? Фууу… Не люблю солнце — вечно светит тебе в глаза, как будто пытается их выжечь.

— Ох, точно, твои глаза. Ну, тогда можно поставить кровать на противоположную сторону комнаты, чтобы прямые лучи не будили тебя по утрам.

— Продано. Нужно парковочное место для Бентли, я не оставлю ее на улице.

— Ну, дорогой мой, — Эзра зарылся пальцами в его волосы и принялся легко массировать кожу и от нахлынувшего удовольствия Кроули чуть не потерял нить разговора. — Это же частный дом, я думаю, там будет место для твоей бесценной машины. Тем более, если выбирать коттедж в каком-то тихом, спокойном пригороде, ничего с ней не случится, даже если она будет стоять на улице.

— Моя машина не будет стоять на улице, — он правда старался звучать угрожающе, но эти чертовы пальцы в его волосах… Кроули подозревал, что скулит от удовольствия вместо привычных угроз. — Ладно, ангел, но там должна быть большая ванная.

— Разумеется, хотя я слабо представляю, где найти уютный коттедж с ванной, которая бы вместила твои длиннющие ноги — это, кажется, называется джакузи? — Кроули легонько шлепнул его по руке, и они рассмеялись.

Нет, он не понимал, как из простой, бессмысленной болтовни они перешли к обсуждению их _общего_ дома. Но и протестовать он не собирался. Эзра описывал свою мечту, на ходу внося поправки и советуясь с Кроули как было бы лучше для них _двоих_. И эта мечта, пожалуй, была достойна того, чтобы хранить ее под ребрами.

До окончания срока Азираэля Фелла было полгода (его освободят раньше, за примерное поведение, украв у них два месяца счастья). Энтони Кроули предстояло провести в тюрьме еще два года (и он слабо представлял, как выдержит это). 


	9. ЭЗРА

— Ваши суши, Азираэль-сан, — шеф поставил тарелку перед ним и Эзра втянул в себя невероятный аромат. Он никуда не спешил, наслаждаясь каждым мгновением: задержал дыхание, ощущая запах свежих суши, потом взял палочки, осторожно обмакнул ролл в соевый соус и отправил в рот. Замер на мгновение. Вдохнул и выдохнул. Во рту разливались первые ноты вкуса — свежесть, острая пряность, соль. Он осторожно принялся пережевывать ролл, каждое мгновение испытывая такое неземное блаженство, какое только могли доставить лучшие суши в Лондоне одному скромному букинисту с высокими требованиями.

— Вот не понимаю, как ты это ешь? — Он подскочил на стуле, оборачиваясь на знакомый голос.

— Ах… привет, Габриэль.

Мужчина широко, но холодно улыбнулся. Он, как и всегда, был одет с иголочки и выглядел так, словно собирался что-то съесть с особой жестокостью. И Эзре, почему-то, казалось, что тому по вкусу не рисовые шарики, а человеческие жизни.

— По мне — редкая гадость.

— Но… это же суши. Их нужно макать в соевый соус… — Эзра перевел растерянный взгляд на свою тарелку и почувствовал привкус обиды. Габриэль изобразил такое отвращение, словно по тарелке ползали черви. Аппетит медленно таял.

— В любом случае, у меня есть для тебя информация — загляни ко мне в офис, как будет возможность. И побыстрее, — Габриэль одарил его своей идеально-острой улыбкой, похлопал по плечу и был таков. Эзра тяжело вздохнул; суши все еще были невероятно вкусными, но больше не дарили неземного блаженства.

Человеческий мозг — удивительная вещь; стоит только оказаться подальше от неприятных событий, как они уже кажутся совсем незначительными. Стоило только ему в первый день на свободе отоспаться в тишине своей квартиры и наесться до тяжести в желудке самыми свежими круассанами, как заключение в его памяти покрылось тонким слоем пыли. Воспоминания побледнели, страхи стали далекими, как звезды. Это все словно происходило не с ним.

И Эзру такой расклад вполне устраивал — он снова жил своей привычной жизнью, снова был собой, и он не хотел, чтобы воспоминания прошлых лет беспокоили его.

Так он повторял себе каждое утро, просыпаясь от странных, бессвязных снов, где единственным неизменным компонентом оставались желтые глаза.

Если Кроули был хорош в игнорировании, то Фелл был просто мастером отрицания. И он отрицал — заключение, Кроули, их отношения, смерть Лигура, свои чувства; отрицал все, до чего могла дотянуться память. Бессознательное, в отместку, подкидывало все новые и новые картины, где они были вместе.

Они ни о чем не договаривались: когда стала известна дата освобождения Эзры, Кроули затих и всю неделю не отходил от него ни на шаг. Но он ничего не говорил, не просил и не обещал и Эзра, с тяжелым сердцем, молчал в ответ. Он пытался убедить себя, что ничего страшного, что они ничего друг другу не должны, а с выходом на свободу вцепился в эту мысль и повторял ее мантрой: они ничего друг другу не должны.

Они просто хорошо провели время в плохих условиях; Кроули уже наверняка его забыл; он легко может найти себе кого-то… законопослушного; они ничего друг другу не должны.

Эзра повторял себе это снова и снова, игнорируя привкус лжи и самообмана, отрицая тоску, с которой сжималось сердце, заедая чувство одиночества долгожданными бриошами — одиночество не исчезало, только пряталось по углам, а булочки больше не казались такими вожделенными.

Он так цеплялся за образ своей привычной жизни, что, даже просыпаясь с мокрыми от слез щеками, не позволял себе признаться, как сильно скучает. Одиночество выжигало его изнутри и Эзра, всегда считавший себя большим любителем одиночества, ненавидел Кроули. За то, что показал, каково это — быть с кем-то, не быть одним.

— Ублюдок! — Поддавшись внезапной вспышке ярости, он перевернул стол в своей спальне, посбрасывал подушки на пол, разбил горшок с цветами. Сидя на полу разрушенной комнаты, он позволил себе признаться, что смертельно скучает, а после снова натянул маску идеального человека, замазал трещины на ней добродушной улыбкой и больше никогда не позволял такой слабости даже наедине с самим собой.

— Вы так изменились, мистер Фелл, — мадам Трейси, владелица оккультного магазинчика в соседнем доме, потягивала чай из тонких фарфоровых чашек и, по своему обыкновению, лезла не в свое дело.

— Ох, боюсь, это приключение пришлось мне не по вкусу, — Эзра постарался изобразить смущение, хотя испытывал только раздражение. — Мне понадобится немного времени, чтобы снова влиться в привычное русло, но вы даже не представляете себе как я рад снова оказаться дома. Булочку?

Он пододвинул тарелку с выпечкой к женщине, намекая, что они закрыли вопрос. Но мадам Трейси было не провести — она, хоть и была мошенницей, прекрасно умела читать людей.

— Боюсь, во время своего приключения вы выглядели гораздо счастливее, чем сейчас. Как бы это не было связано с тем вашим другом, для которого я покупала виски, — она посмотрела на него пристально и, пока Эзра хлопал глазами на такую поразительную бестактность (и абсолютно точную, к тому же), придвинула к себе тарелочку. — Пожалуй, от булочки не откажусь. Пахнут восхитительно.

— Рад, что вам нравится. А как поживает мистер Шедвелл? — Эзра не удержался от желания мстительно уколоть соседку; та вздохнула — на фронте мистера Шедвелла было без перемен. Эзра откровенно не понимал, зачем умной и обаятельной мадам Трейси сдался этот грубый мужлан, но он был благовоспитанным джентльменом и не совал нос в чужие дела, только слушал ее утонченные жалобы и очень по-британски им сочувствовал.

О Кроули он старался не думать. Или, по крайней мере, старался обрывать свои мысли, каждый раз, как ловил себя на неуместных воспоминаниях или запрещенных мечтаниях. Какой смысл терзать себя, если эти отношения, определенно, в прошлом. Не появится же Кроули на пороге его магазина, в самом деле? Он даже не знает адреса.

О том, что выяснить такую деталь, при желании, было не сложно, он старался не думать.

— Хорошего дня, — он проводил покупателя таким холодным взглядом, что тот, наверняка, решил больше никогда сюда не возвращаться. Эзра понимал необходимость продажи книг, ведь у него, все-таки, был книжный магазин, но одного рационального понимания было мало — эмоционально он переносил это очень, очень тяжело. Большинство покупателей были шумными и демонстрировали разной степени невежество; он презирал их и не хотел делиться своими сокровищами.

— С таким лицом ты не заведешь себе постоянных покупателей, — Габриэль возник, словно из ниоткуда, держа в обеих руках увесистый том. — И зачем продавать такое старье?

— Это… положи, пожалуйста, — Эзра с замиранием сердца следил за тем, как Габриэль покрутил в руках словарь XIX века и, не глядя, поставил его на полку. Не на ту полку, с которой он его взял, разумеется. Эзра вздохнул. Габриэль говорил что-то с таким видом, будто, по меньшей мере, толкал речь перед Ассоциацией адвокатов, но на самом деле единственным его зрителем был Эзра. Ему было интересно, всегда ли Габриэль такой… в голову настойчиво лезло “выебистый”, хотя Габриэль, однозначно, был гораздо больше, чем просто выебистый. Наверняка всегда, решил Эзра, не распускал же он перья перед ним специально. Такие люди как Габриэль не распускали перья перед такими как Эзра, уж точно. Скорее, он просто не умел свои перья собирать в кучу.

Эта мысль слегка позабавила Эзру и он улыбнулся, что не осталось незамеченным.

— Так ты согласен со мной? — Эзра в ответ растерянно округлил глаза — он совсем потерял нить разговора. Но Габриэлю не нужны были ответы — он просто наслаждался звуками собственного голоса. — Так вот, я считаю, что нужно это…

Суть его мысли утекала из головы Эзры, как вода сквозь пальцы, он никак не мог сосредоточиться и мечтал, чтобы Габриэль перестал, наконец, жестикулировать перед его лицом и ушел куда подальше. Звякнул колокольчик входной двери и Эзру на короткое мгновение окутало запахом корицы, но потом ощущение прошло, и он растерянно проговорил:

— Покупатель… — даже не надеясь, откровенно говоря, прервать монолог Габриэля. Тот стоял прямо перед кассовым аппаратом, вещая что-то про земельные налоги, и Эзра не понимал ни слова и просто надеялся, что его все оставят в покое — и чертов Габриэль, и этот покупатель, непонятно зачем припершийся в его магазин. Ах, да, купить книги. Так пусть купит их в другом месте!

— … и так как мы рассматриваем приобретение участка на твое имя, я думаю, тебе стоит… — Габриэль говорил и говорил, Эзра кивал в нужные моменты, но абсолютно его не слышал. Покупатель, все еще невидимый за широкой спиной Габриэля, медленно кружил по магазину: Эзра слышал тихий стук его шагов. В какой-то момент покупатель показался в поле его зрения, но Эзра был так занят, поддерживая зрительный контакт с Габриэлем, что заметил рыжие волосы только когда мужчина подошел к стойке.

— Кроули! — Воскликнул Эзра, задыхаясь от эмоций. Габриэль сбился на мгновение, но потом продолжил говорить, а Эзра не мог отвести взгляд от родного лица. _Родного_.

Тепло разлилось в груди, разогреваясь с каждым мгновением в пожар.

— Привет, ангел, — тихо выдохнул Кроули и Габриэль развернулся к нему с возмущением во взгляде.

— Мистер, мы тут разговариваем, на случай если вы не заметили, — начал он и Эзра запаниковал.

— Габриэль, не надо, все нормально, это мой… — он запнулся, не зная, что сказать, а Кроули окинул Габриэля презрительным взглядом с ног до головы.

— Со стороны выглядит, будто ты читаешь монолог перед зеркалом. Только это, — он обвел рукой магазин, — не похоже на ванную.

Габриэль вскинул брови; на короткое мгновение Эзру укололо удовольствие — это человек явно не привык к такой дерзости. Но, прежде чем катастрофа случилась под крышей его магазина, он поспешил вмешаться:

— Габриэль, прости, это мой старый знакомый, я понял про эти земельные налоги, о которых ты говорил, но давай обсудим это в другой раз?

Габриэль кивнул, недовольно поджимая губы.

— Да, ты прав, мне пора на встречу. Тогда, увидимся завтра? Подумай, действительно ли ты хочешь купить этот коттедж — на мой вкус он какой-то слишком… ну знаешь, все эти рюшики на занавесках и кровать с балдахином… Ладно, до завтра, — он перегнулся через стойку, чтобы похлопать Эзру по плечу, а потом сложил брови домиком и легко стукнул его в живот. — И если надумаешь сделать с этим что-то — я дам номер фитнесс-тренера.

Затем Габриэль развернулся на каблуках и выпорхнул из магазина, с серым пальто, развевающимся за спиной, и тонким, но приторным запахом одеколона. Кроули, следивший за этим с нескрываемым отвращением, приподнял очки ему вслед.

— Вау.

— Хорошее вау или плохое вау? — Вяло поинтересовался Эзра, пытаясь встряхнуться — Габриэль оставлял после себя не только запах одеколона, но и ощущение собственной ничтожности.

— Наидерьмовейшее вау что я говорил за всю жизнь, — ответил Кроули, и Эзра рассмеялся. Энтони улыбнулся в ответ и сердце Эзры сжалось нежностью.

— Ну, привет.

Они помолчали. Кроули, опершись на стойку, осматривал магазин и играл автомобильными ключами, а Эзра рассматривал его, замечая каждую мелочь.

Кроули выглядел одновременно и лучше, и хуже, чем в их последнюю встречу. Он похудел еще сильнее (и Эзре казалось, что еще килограмм-другой минус и его скулы будут расцениваться охраной всех гос. учереждений как опасные острые предметы) и остриг волосы, не слишком коротко, но Эзра все равно с сожалением подумал о той прекрасной длине, что была раньше — теперь мягкие медные волны не доставали даже до плеч. Но, притом, он был хорошо выбрит, тонкий запах древесного одеколона смешивался с запахом дорогих сигарет, и пижонский пиджак сидел на нем превосходно.

Эзра позволил себе осмотреть одежду Кроули с особой тщательностью — он ведь никогда не видел его ни в чем, кроме тюремной формы, а теперь Кроули предстал перед ним в узких джинсах, от которых за версту несло дизайнерским происхождением, туфлях из змеиной кожи и этом пижонском пиджаке; все черное, одновременно элегантное и выпендрежное — очень в духе Кроули. Эзра улыбнулся. Как же, черт возьми, он скучал.

И теперь понятия не имел, с чего начать разговор.

Кроули, казалось, тоже было неуютно в этой тишине, он, наверняка, пожалел, что снял очки, но менять решение было поздно.

— У тебя тут… мило. Представлял себе иначе.

— Как? — Эзра корил себя за глупый вопрос, но, откровенно говоря, он просто хотел, чтобы Кроули говорил. Желательно, не останавливаясь. Его голос, в отличие от голоса Габриэля, не вызывал желание повеситься на телефонном проводе.

— Не знаю, как-то… иначе. Думал, это будет больше похоже на библиотеку, а у тебя тут даже кассовый аппарат есть. Готов поспорить, тебе не нравится расставаться со своими драгоценными книжками.

— Иногда приходится, — Эзра улыбнулся. Раздалась телефонная трель и Кроули выудил тонкий смартфон из кармана пиджака, скривился на звонившего и сбросил вызов.

— Надо ехать, — процедил он, а потом сделал неясный жест рукой (Эзра успел отметить и пижонские часы). — Может, пообедаем завтра?

— О, ох, я бы с радостью, но Габриэль и я… в смысле у нас встреча и…

— О-о-о, — отрывисто протянул Кроули. — Ясно. Может, ужин тогда, если, конечно, твой Габриэль не будет возражать?

— Не думаю, что ему есть какое-то дело до этого, — рассеянно проговорил Эзра и кивнул. — Ужин, да. Хорошо.

— Заеду в семь, — Кроули на прощание взмахнул рукой и вышел; Эзра смотрел ему вслед и разрывался между двумя противоположными желаниями.

Первое, вызванное неуверенностью и страхами, требовало от Эзры отменить ужин, не прийти, притвориться мертвым, сбежать в Австралию — что угодно, лишь бы не видеть Кроули, не говорить с ним, не любить его, не собирать свое сердце потом в осколки.

Другое, вызванное видом расхлябанной походки и длинных ног, затянутых в темный джинс, требовало догнать Кроули и поиметь.

Эзра вздохнул. Его собственное отражение в хромированной поверхности кассового аппарата смотрело на него с осуждением. Отрицать свои чувства не получалось.


	10. КРОУЛИ

— Блять! Блять! Блять! Блять! — Кроули колотил обеими руками руль Бентли в приступе невероятного отчаяния. — БЛЯТЬ! — Он уронил голову на руки, промазал и ударился лбом о середину руля; машина издала короткий гудок, напугав прохожих, и Кроули принялся поглаживать руль, извиняясь. Он был уверен, что у его Бентли была самая настоящая душа и самый дерзкий характер из всех, что могут быть у автомобилей.

— Прости, детка, прости, — он заозирался по сторонам, прикидывая, как выехать с парковки, рассеянно поглаживая одной рукой руль, — какой же я идиот, блять.

Он выехал с парковки, сбрасывая третий подряд звонок Хастура, и влился в оживленный поток машин. От желания на полной скорости врезаться в столб останавливала только любовь к машине: его прекрасная железная леди не заслуживала такой смерти. А вот он — вполне.

Кроули вышел на свободу два дня назад; первым делом проверил Бентли на парковке, потом завалился в горячую ванну с пошлой клубничной пеной и, пролежав в воде добрых часа два, отправился спать. Шестнадцати-часовой сон не сильно помог ему чувствовать себя человеком — Кроули с удовольствием поел бы и завалился спать дальше, но дел было невпроворот. Сперва он придирчиво обошел квартиру и, не обнаружив ни одного цветочного горшка, заподозрил неладное — но ничего больше не пропало, ни дорогущая статуя ангелов, ни украденный из частной коллекции набросок да Винчи, ни оружие и наличка из сейфа.

Загадка пропажи цветов решилась довольно быстро. Он спустился в лобби, чтобы порадовать консьержа неприлично щедрыми чаевыми за сохранность Бентли, а тот, на радостях, провел его в комнаты отдыха персонала, заставленные его цветами.

— Ваша подруга сказала, что вы уехали надолго, и велела выкинуть цветы, но я так и не смог — они выглядели так роскошно! Я, конечно, не очень много понимаю в садоводстве, но постарался сохранить им жизнь, — цветы, и правда, выглядели не очень, но Кроули в любом случае был рад: некоторые экземпляры были очень редкими и он почти успел возненавидеть Войну за такое своеволие.

— Отличная работа, Джеймсон, а теперь занесите их наверх, — он одарил консьержа еще одной неприличной суммой, которую тот поначалу отказывался брать, как любой приличный британский консьерж. Цветы вернулись на свои законные места, пустовал только один угол — место его любимой монстеры, которую Хастур сломал, завалившись на нее всем телом. Кроули подумал, что можно завести другой цветок, на этот раз — плотоядный: выбирая между монстерой и Хастуром он, не задумываясь, сломал бы Хастура.

Закончив с домашними делами, он направился в салон и позволил симпатичному мулату привести в порядок свои волосы. Там же он выбрал новый одеколон, потом купил приличных сигарет и выпил три чашки крепкого кофе в одной из любимых кофеен. К одиннадцати утра он чувствовал себя человеком. Теперь стоило заняться двумя жизненно важными вещами и Кроули решил сперва разделаться с самым неприятным.

— Ты только не стреляй, — его голова просунулась в дверь и, дождавшись кивка, он вошел в кабинет. Лондонский офис Князя не менялся еще с тех пор, как они были подростками, сам офис принадлежал другому человеку, а нынешняя его хозяйка была мелкой карманной воришкой.

— Кроули. Предатель.

— Не очень-то мило, — оскалился он и согнулся в шутливом поклоне.

— А на что ты еще рассчитывал?

— Может, хоть обнимешь старую змеюку?

Князь не шелохнулась. Кроули приблизился к столу, прошел мимо гостевых кресел и протянул руку открытой ладонью вверх. Женщина поколебалась, но неохотно вложила свою крохотную ладошку в его руку и Кроули, улыбнувшись, разнообразия ради искренне, поцеловал тыльную сторону ее ладони.

— Подлиза, — все тем же холодным голосом резюмировала она, но Кроули знал, что это победа: если бы Князь была недовольна его поведением, она бы уже воткнула ему нож для писем между глаз.

Он присел и осмотрелся; пришлось снять очки, поскольку мисс Вул не изменяла своим привычкам и, как и в юности, продолжала презирать свет — окна были плотно зашторены, а единственным источником света была настольная лампа. Кабинет и его хозяйка изменились крайне незначительно: новый письменный набор на старом дубовом столе, новый пиджак поверх старой рубашки (в добрые старые времена Вельзи называла это “винтаж”, Кроули называл это “лохмотья”, а потом она поднялась по карьерной лестнице и общие шутки разом стали неуместными).

Маленькая, почти крохотная Вул терялась на фоне массивного кресла, да и вообще всей остальной массивной мебели — он знал, как ей нравится игра контрастов. На спинке кресла небрежно висел лавандовый шарф и Кроули хотел съязвить, но не решился.

— Я не сливал инфу на сторону, — он решил начать с главного.

— Я знаю, — могло бы показаться, что Князь не хочет с ним говорить, и, пожалуй, так оно и было.

— Тогда к чему это… _предатель_? — Кроули издал смешок, маскируя обиду, но Вул слишком хорошо его знала, чтобы повестись на это.

— А чего еще ты хотел? — Она недовольно цыкнула. — За твоими действиями сложно следить и твое поведение… Ты хоть представляешь, скольких сил мне стоит продолжать убеждать _Его_ , что ты нам все еще нужен? Ты _Его_ бесишь. И меня, чего уж там.

— Ты пыталась меня убить!

Князь только закатила глаза.

— Если бы я хотела тебя убить, твои останки скормили бы собакам. Они должны были только припугнуть тебя — и что ты вытворил?! Убил нашего лучшего бойца!

— Они не хотели _припугнуть_ меня, — процедил Кроули, чувствуя себя до странного неуютно. Когда-то они с Велзи были друзья, когда-то — он был для нее просто одним из многих наемников. Теперь он не понимал свой статус и это уязвляло.

— Неважно. Я надеюсь, мне не нужно акцентировать внимание на том, как близко ты подошел к краю? Малейшая провинность и — фьють! Минус один Кроули в этом мире. — Он скривился, а она взмахнула обеими руками. — А теперь проваливай, у меня чертова гора работы.

Кроули уже приоткрыл дверь, когда она окликнула его снова.

— Стой. Вот, возьми, — она протягивала тонкую папку, — план реконструкции М-25. Придумай способ для нас заработать на этом.

Он отсалютовал с усмешкой, забрал папку и тихо прикрыл за собой дверь. За всей бравадой Кроули прекрасно понимал, в какой глубокой яме оказался. Странно было снова втягиваться в “работу”, но он планировал сделать все в лучшем виде — Вул единственная отделяла его от ужасной смерти на псарне их Босса и он не собирался ее разочаровывать.

Сама Князь, тем временем, задумчиво покусывала кончик ручки, ожидая ответа на свое сообщение. Ее позиция не позволяла ей заводить любимчиков или прикрывать неэффективных сотрудников, в конце концов, она стояла почти во главе преступного синдиката. Но Кроули… Кроули был особенным, Кроули был рядом, когда огонь слизал кожу на ее спине, а она была рядом, когда его сбросили с крыши многоэтажки — они прошли через столько дерьма еще до того, как попали под _Его_ крыло, что просто позволить ему умереть она не могла. Смерть Лигура была серьезной потерей, но она бы обменяла трех Лигуров на жизнь одного болтливого Змея.

Телефон тихо завибрировал и сообщение высветилось на экране: “К черту работу, соскучился. Ужин, завтра, в восемь. Отговорки не принимаются”. Она улыбнулась краем губ и вернулась к делам.

А Кроули, тем временем, листал документы, стоя в пробке. Такие дела были ему по вкусу — подкуп здесь, подкуп там, коррупция, бюрократия, чиновники, соблазняющиеся хрустом новеньких купюр, и как результат — бесконечный повод для гордости за свою фантазию. Кроули действительно считал себя очень умным и относился к той вымирающий категории преступников, которые предпочитали изящество количеству.

Потом он направился в Сохо, надеясь поднять себе настроение самой долгожданной встречей; моментом, который он предвкушал два года. Потом он столкнулся с широкоплечим засранцем в идеально скроенном пальто, потом он нечаянно подслушал разговор Засранца с его ангелом, и теперь, сидя за рулем Бентли, он хотел на полной скорости врезаться в столб.

Телефон зазвонил в четвертый раз и Кроули рявкнул в трубку “ЧЕГО ТЕБЕ?!”. Хастур на том конце провода принялся орать, что они, вообще-то, должны были встретиться еще полчаса назад и Кроули просто сбросил вызов, не в силах сейчас разбираться с этим. Его руки мелко тряслись и он крепче сжал руль Бентли.

Неужели… неужели это правда? Ангел, _его ангел_ , нашел себе… Нет, он, конечно, не ожидал от Эзры безоговорочной верности — в конце концов, прошло два года. И он, разумеется, не мог винить Эзру за то, что тот прельстился голливудской улыбкой и челюстью как наковальня. Но разве этот мудак заслуживал нежной любви Азираэля?

В памяти всплыл комментарий про фитнес-тренера и Кроули зарычал — что за высокомерный ублюдок! Эзра был идеальным, с этими мягкими формами, обманчивой нежной пухлостью, скрывающей достаточную силу… Кроули совсем некстати вспомнил, каково ощущать на себе вес Эзры, каково чувствовать его руки, нетерпеливо тянущие за волосы. В штанах стало тесно и он в последний момент вывернул руль, избегая аварии. Блять!

Он просто не понимал, как его прекрасный, терпеливый, восхитительный Эзра мог встречаться с таким ублюдком. Да еще и покупать с ним дом! Дом, о котором сам Кроули грезил два ебанных года!

Он встречался с Хастуром на выезде из Лондона и, стоило только рассмотреть очертания хастуровой фигуры, Кроули обессилено застонал. Пропало и возбуждение, и злость, и все светлые чувства — одним своим присутствием Хастур гасил всякую волю к жизни.

— Не ори, ради всего святого, — Кроули взмахнул рукой, прерывая Хастура, раскрывшего рот для очередной тирады. — Ты ублюдок, я урод, ты меня ненавидишь, и это взаимно, а теперь давай к делу, мне не терпится покончить с этим и набухаться до потери сознания.

Хастур, на удивление, спорить из вредности не стал, они немного обсудили дела, покурили, глядя на начинающиеся дорожные работы, и разъехались в разные стороны. Кроули купил две бутылки виски и к семи вечера обнимался с цветочным горшком, жалобно интересуясь у фикуса, почему Эзра его не любит.

Эзра был его мечтой, первой мечтой за тридцать лет. Родители потрудились вытравить из него всякое стремление к свободе воли, дерьмовая юность лишила надежд на нормальную жизнь — он никогда ни о чем не мечтал. Не хотел жениться, не хотел дом. Он окружал себя бездушными вещами, которые кричали “я чертовски богат и презираю всех и каждого”, он не заботился ни о ком, кроме своей машины, он орал даже на свои цветы, он не видел свою племянницу десять лет!

Раздавленный эмоциями и бутылкой виски, он медленно и неотвратимо понимал, какое жалкое существование влачил все эти годы. А потом… потом в его мире засияло солнце, такое нежное и светлое. Эзра был олицетворением всего, чего у Кроули никогда не было — доверия, любви, поддержки, грез о совместном будущем. Сколько раз за эти два года, ворочаясь на жесткой постели, он мечтал о доме, который они купят вместе, о том, как по утрам он будет вставать раньше, чтобы сделать кофе, о том, как по воскресеньям Эзра будет готовить блинчики — и, хоть он никогда не пробовал еду, приготовленную Эзрой, он был уверен, что она восхитительна.

Он мечтал, что появится такой весь сногсшибающий, и Эзра растает, и позволит себя поцеловать, и может они даже займутся сексом в подсобке его магазина. Вместо этого, Эзра покупал _их_ дом вместе с самовлюбленным засранцем, очевидно недостойным ни грамма азираэлевой любви и заботы. Кроули не понимал почему — ведь он был лучше Засранца, лучше ведь? Он никогда не обижал Эзру, никогда не заставлял того выглядеть такими уязвимым.

— Ааааааа! — Кроули завыл, злобно и жалобно, мечтая вырвать ублюдку кадык. Впервые в жизни он по-настоящему желал кому-то смерти. Может переехать его? Даже если новый срок впаяют — не важно. Кроули просто хотел, чтобы Эзра был счастлив. Пусть без него, но счастлив. Как Засранец мог сделать его счастливым?

— Я ведь… хмрмфф… я ведь никогда… так с ним… он же такой… мягкий… это классно… ик! Красивый… а этот… почему он любит его… не меня?...

Фикус ответа не знал, Кроули тоже, алкоголь брал верх и он вырубился прямо в коридоре, среди своих цветов, чтобы наутро проснуться с жутким похмельем и ненавистью к себе. И к Засранцу в сером пальто и лавандовом шарфе.

Стоп. Что?... Кроули удивленно моргнул своему отражению и обреченно застонал. Эзра притягивал к себе мудаков, как магнит.


	11. ЭЗРА

“Слишком официально” — решил Эзра, придирчиво осматривая себя в отражении зеркала. На нем был костюм-тройка из плотного твида и это был уже третий вариант, который он примерял, вертясь перед узким зеркалом своей спальни над книжным магазинчиком. Эзра хотел выглядеть идеально; ему _нужно было_ выглядеть идеально.

— Сдаюсь. Мне нужна помощь. — Он набрал хорошо знакомый номер и направился в кухню, чтобы заварить чай.

Взгляд скользнул по кухонному столику, наткнулся на брошюру агентства недвижимости и сердце Эзры екнуло. Он неосознанно оттягивал покупку дома все это время, смутно надеясь на чудо и вот, казалось бы, чудо происходило, но… имел ли он право надеяться? Рассчитывать, что…

Он отмахнулся от мысли, которая обожгла его, даже не успев сформироваться. Нет. Он не мог позволить себе роскошь бесплотных надежд.

Несколькими часами ранее он встречался с Габриэлем; они весьма мило побеседовали — Габриэль говорил, слегка помахивая вилкой, а Эзра старался удержать внимание на теме беседы и не позволить ему соскользнуть на крем-брюле. Габриэль утверждал, что гораздо выгоднее будет приобрести землю под коттеджную застройку и потом уже строить дом с нуля, даже советовал хороших подрядчиков, а Эзра вяло настаивал на том, что хочет купить уже готовый коттедж, построенный, желательно, еще веке в девятнадцатом.

Сошлись на том, что Эзра рассмотрит еще варианты — Габриэль настойчиво сунул ему брошюрку агентства, оплатил половину счета и был таков. Он выглядел так, словно очень сильно чего-то ждал. Эзра не стал раздумывать над необычным поведением — он и сам чего-то очень сильно ждал. И боялся спросить у себя — _чего_?

Экстренная служба спасения в лице мадам Трейси и бутылочки портвейна нарисовалась на его пороге в считанные минуты. Они заварили чай, обменялись последними новостями, обсудили погоду, как и подобает британцам, а после мадам Трейси, нетерпеливо постукивая ножкой, вынудила его перейти к делу.

— У меня назначен ужин… — начал он, пока они поднимались в жилые комнаты, и мадам Трейси тут же перебила его:

— Свидание, вы имеете в виду?

— Боюсь… боюсь, я не уверен… могу ли трактовать этот вечер именно… в таком ключе…— он замялся. — Я совершенно ни в чем не уверен.

Может, может Кроули звал его на ужин, чтобы в спокойной обстановке убедиться, что он ничего никому не расскажет? Может он звал его на ужин, чтобы подтвердить, что то, что было в тюрьме — осталось в тюрьме? Может… а даже если он и звал его не для этого, даже если предположить на минуточку, что Кроули хотел бы… Мог ли Эзра согласиться на такое? Ведь, Энтони, в конце концов, был преступником. И вряд ли он собирался завязать с преступным миром и просто жить спокойной жизнью, наслаждаясь лучами солнца на веранде их общего дома.

Эта мысль уколола Эзру с небывалой силой. Он неосознанно прижал руку к груди и опустился на край кровати. Мадам Трейси, увлеченно разглядывающая его гардероб, подскочила к нему с обеспокоенным лицом:

— Мистер Фелл, дорогуша, с вами все хорошо? Вы побледнели! Принести вам воды?

— Нет-нет, не стоит, — запротестовал он, а потом весь как-то поник. — Я запутался. Я не понимаю, чего хочет он, и чего хочу сам.

Мадам Трейси смотрела на него с улыбкой старшей сестры, наблюдающей за подростковыми страданиями своих младших. Эзра и сам чувствовал себя подростком — по крайней мере, никогда еще в жизни эмоции не обжигали его так сильно.

— Вот что, дорогуша. Давайте-ка вы выпьете чуть-чуть, чтобы расслабиться, а потом мы подберем вам сказочный наряд, такой, что этот ваш друг точно не устоит!

Она одобрительно похлопала его по плечу и сунула в руки рюмку портвейна. Эзра опрокинул в себя алкоголь и малодушно подумал попросить еще, но мадам Трейси уже отставила посуду в сторону и вынудила его встать.

— Вот так, и хватит вам — напиться успеете на свидании. А теперь покрутитесь, — Эзра послушно выполнил ее требование, отдавая себя на милость Бога и мадам Трейси — сам он уже не мог принять никакое решение, оставалось надеяться только, что решение примут за него.

Сорок минут спустя, разглядывая себя в зеркале, Эзра вдруг почувствовал прилив уверенности в своих силах. Из отражения на него смотрел совсем другой человек, можно сказать — улучшенная копия. На нем были светлые брюки, которые он не носил ввиду отсутствия у них парного верха, и белая рубашка из тонкого сатина, верхние пуговицы который были растегнуты, чтобы открыть миру нежно голубой шейный платок. Завершал ансамбль удлиненный пиджак цвета кофе с молоком и, хотя он не подходил под эти брюки ни по каким законам жанра, почему-то все это смотрелось гармонично и… стильно. Эзра никогда не испытывал необходимости в том, чтобы чувствовать себя стильным, но сейчас, облаченный в этот неожиданный и, в то же время очень характерный для него, наряд, он чувствовал себя совсем другим человеком.

— Вот так, дорогуша, а теперь выпейте еще рюмочку для храбрости и сотрите этот неуверенный вид с вашего лица. Ну же, мистер Фелл, вы грациозный хищник! Идите и завоюйте его!

Сопровождаемый подбадриваниями мадам Трейси, алкогольным жаром в желудке и внезапным приступом довольства собой, он вышел на улицу в без пяти семь, как раз, чтобы увидеть, как какой-то лихач на Бентли подъезжает к магазину. Он уже, конечно, догадывался, что это был за лихач.

Но что это была за машина! Выпущенная под конец семидесятых, с хищными острыми углами и плавными линиями, она приковывала к себе взгляды прохожих и водителей, и никто не мог остаться равнодушен к ней. Бентли была в идеальном состоянии, на глянцевом черном покрытии ни царапины, ни пылинки. Эзра, никогда не считавший себя автомобильным фанатом, задержал дыхание от восторга. Она была великолепна, равно как и ее хозяин.

Кроули выскользнул из машины и размашистым шагом пересек проезжую часть. На нем был идеально сидящий по фигуре костюм настолько черного цвета, что казалось он поглощает собой весь свет. Эзра облизал восхищенным взглядом худые ноги и отвернулся, когда почувствовал, что краснеет.

— Привет, — он, наконец, совладал с собой и повернулся, как раз когда Кроули остановился рядом. Кроули не ответил — его глаз не было видно за темными очками, но его приоткрытый рот и участившееся дыхание говорили за него. Эзра мягко улыбнулся, чувствуя, как заливается краской. О, он прекрасно знал это выражение лица! Выражение, которое говорило — сейчас я тебя поимею. Мог ли он надеяться, что все еще… привлекал Кроули?

— Ангел, кхм, гм, — его низкий, хриплый голос, предвещающий _то самое_ , заставил Эзру вздрогнуть. Кроули откашлялся. — Отлично выглядишь. Идем, я заказал нам столик в Ритце.

Он открыл перед ним дверь и Эзра, всё ещё витающий где-то в облаках восторга от произведенного на Кроули впечатления, усаживаясь, машинально ответил: “Спасибо, дорогой”. И тут же смутился. Имел ли он право на подобные обращения? Но Кроули никак не отреагировал, только устроился за рулем и аккуратно отъехал от тротуара.

Он вел потрясающе — несколько быстро, по мнению Эзры, на самой грани дозволенного в центре Лондона (и даже, иногда, за эту грань переваливая), но вместе с тем спокойно, уверенно, маневрируя в плотном потоке с такой ювелирной точностью, что Эзра, невольно напрягшийся от предстоящей поездки, почувствовал, что наслаждается процессом.

— Потрясающая машина, — прокомментировал он, разглядывая набор кассет, в основном классический рок, разумеется, это было так в духе Кроули.

— Да, она хороша, — Кроули слегка улыбнулся и шутливо погладил руль. Эзра не мог ничего поделать с собой — улыбался всю дорогу от ощущения тепла и надежды.

Они оставили машину у входа, приятная хостесс провела их вглубь зала, неустанно повторяя, как она рада, что “мистер Кроули снова заглянул к ним” и как надеется, что “мистер Кроули останется доволен ужином”. Эзра наблюдал за этим с тихим недоумением, задаваясь вопросом — _насколько_ часто мистер Кроули ужинал здесь, раз его так узнавали?

Они сели за столик — потрясающий столик, один из тех, которые всегда зарезервированы для важных гостей — официант подал им меню и предложил винную карту. Какое-то время они выбирали, колеблясь между белым и красным, поскольку Эзра никак не мог выбрать основное блюдо; в итоге он склонился к утиной печени, легкому салату с авокадо и шоколадному муссу на десерт. Кроули заказал бутылочку Châteauneuf-du-Pape, пренебрегая правилом про белое вино, но Эзра доверился ему и не ошибся. В довершение всего Кроули взял себе чашку крепкого кофе.

— Но ты не взял ничего из еды, — напомнил ему Эзра с легкой обеспокоенностью в голосе. Еще в Белмарше его смущала и тревожила привычка Кроули пить кофе и алкоголь на пустой желудок. Темные очки не скрыли, как Кроули закатил глаза; не глядя в меню, он заказал салат без мяса и сыра и отпустил официанта.

— Итак, ангел… чем ты тут занимался?

Их разговор, сперва неловкий и словно бы вымученный, с каждой фразой наполнялся все большим смыслом, приносил больше наслаждения. Эзра окончательно расслабился, разморенный отличной едой, великолепным вином и самой лучшей компанией; несколько раз он проводил пальцами по краю воротника, ослабляя узел платка, и каждый раз Кроули следил за его движениями с таким нескрываемым желанием, что Эзра, невольно, почувствовал себя очень и очень хорошо.

В этом была проблема; Кроули всегда заставлял его чувствовать себя хорошо, чувствовать себя желанным, особенным. И Эзра всеми фибрами души хотел, чтобы это чувство никогда не проходило — сейчас, под действием алкоголя и бархатного голоса Энтони, он мог себе в этом признаться. Но Кроули не спешил поднимать эту тему, они болтали о книжном магазине, музыке, автомобилях, лондонской погоде и всем таком. Не о будущем или прошлом; не о _них_. К десерту Эзра почувствовал во рту горечь рушащихся надежд.

Они повторили вино и Кроули, разогретый алкоголем, развернулся вместе со стулом так, чтобы смотреть на Эзру прямо — до того они сидели рядом и приходилось поворачивать голову. Это, в какой-то мере, означало начало военных действий; Эзра заметил, как нервно пальцы Кроули отстукивали незнакомый ритм по краю стола, как сильно были сжаты его челюсти. “ _Вот оно_ — подумал Эзра и глубоко вдохнул, — _начинается_ ”.

— А что дом, ты так и не выбрал себе коттедж, который так хотел? — За темными стеклами очков Кроули впивался в него взглядом.

— Я… нет, пока… вариантов много, но они, знаешь, не идеальные.

— Ммм… — Кроули покивал головой, — Габриэль против?

— Да, отчасти, — Эзра нахмурился. — Ему не нравятся многие варианты из-за проблем с документами или завышенной цены…

Кроули с шумом втянул в себя воздух и Эзра напрягся. С чего бы ему так беспокоиться из-за покупки дома? Он решился (или, скорее, вино в нем решилось):

— Что-то не так, Энтони?

— Этот Габриэль, — он выплюнул его имя с нескрываемым отвращением, — он морочит тебе голову.

— Нет, что ты, дорогой, Габриэль превосходный юрист, он бы никогда не стал…

— У него есть кое-кто, на стороне.

Кроули выдохнул это так тихо, что если бы Эзра не знал его достаточно хорошо, он бы и не понял, что тот сказал. Повисла пауза.

— Черт, ангел, прости, ненавижу приносить дурные вести, я знаю, что не должен был говорить это, но… блять.

— Ну… это логично, что у него есть кто-то еще. Я не могу быть единственным. — Эзра задумчиво набрал ложечку мусса и отправил его себе в рот, гадая, с чего бы Кроули так завелся из-за всей этой ситуации с Габриэлем. Когда тишина стала подозрительной, он обернулся, и сердце пропустило удар. Кроули снял очки в выражении его лица было столько боли, что Эзра невольно охнул.

— Ангел, боже… — Кроули говорил, почти не разжимая побледневшие губы. — Как… как ты можешь такое говорить? Как ты можешь терпеть подобное? Ты же… — он потянулся вперед, накрывая руку Эзры своей, и его холодные пальцы чуть подрагивали. — Ты такой замечательный, такой добрый и преданный, ты достоин лучшего, ты достоин того, кто будет уважать тебя, и любить, и ценить каждое мгновение рядом с тобой, и… — он прервался, а в сознание Эзры начали закрадываться нехорошие сомнения. — Я такой идиот, что упустил тебя, черт, но этот… засранец в сером пальто, он тебя не стоит, понимаешь?

— Энтони, — Эзра прервал его требовательным голосом и от его взгляда не укрылось, как тот едва заметно вздрогнул. Кроули словно сжался и попытался убрать свою руку, но Эзра ему не дал — переплел их пальцы и чуть потянул на себя. — А ну-ка посмотри на меня, мальчик мой, — и когда желтые глаза встретились с голубыми, он задал вопрос: — Ты решил, что у меня роман с… Габриэлем?

И, глядя, как меняется выражение кроулевских глаз, он добавил:

— Ты совсем рехнулся?

Кроули нахмурился.

— Но… дом. Вы покупаете вместе дом! — Это звучало, как обвинительный приговор. Эзра улыбнулся, прикусывая щеку изнутри, чтобы не рассмеяться — ему не хотелось обидеть Кроули.

— _Я_ покупаю дом. А Габриэль дает советы. Энтони, — он сделал театральную паузу, заглядывая в глаза мужчины напротив, — Габриэль — мой юрист.

На мгновение ему показалось, что Кроули сейчас начнет на него орать, но тот только хлопнул глазами, переспросил удивленно “Юрист?”, а потом отстранился с самым оскорбленным на свете лицом. На этот раз Эзра не сдерживал смех.

— Поверить не могу! Ты решил, что я и… да что ты вообще обо мне думаешь! — Он смеялся, запрокинув голову, и Кроули сперва сощурил глаза, ворча что-то вроде “давай-давай, насмехайся”, а потом его губы дрогнули, и он тихо рассмеялся.

— Ну ты и ублюдок, Эзра Фелл, — Эзра засмеялся еще громче, и Кроули шутливо хлопнул его по руке, — Ты! Сволочь! Заставил меня думать, что ты спишь с этим павлином!

Эзра хотел возразить, что, вообще-то, Кроули сам навел себя на такую мысль, но от смеха спирало горло и он ничего не мог сказать, только вытирал выступившие слезы. А потом Кроули, все еще смеясь, наклонился к нему, и его желтые глаза оказались так близко, что у Эзры разом закончился воздух в легких.

Он отстранился, с шумом отодвигая стул, разом перестав смеяться и не зная, куда деть руки — разгладил несуществующие складки на пиджаке, передвинул посуду на столе немного, потом глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул, чувствуя, как бешено колотится сердце.

Кроули слева от него замер, поджав губы. Он выглядел очень злым и очень растерянным одновременно.

— У тебя кто-то есть? — Тихим голосом спросил он и Эзра подумал: “Ну, наконец-то ты додумался поинтересоваться!”. Но ответил резким:

— Не твое дело.

— Мое! — Зашипел Энтони и если бы змеи умели кричать, это был бы именно такой звук. Эзра вдруг вспомнил, как сильно Кроули боялись все, кто его окружал — и что он сам ни разу не испытывал на себе демонический гнев любовника. Но это только распалило Эзру.

— Да что ты вообще о себе думаешь! Появляешься, спустя два года, неизвестно где ты был, и думаешь, что можешь заявлять на меня какие-то права! Я не твоя собственность, Кроули, больше нет.

Лицо Энтони исказилось, он отвернулся, и Эзра моментально почувствовал укол совести — не стоило это формулировать... _так_. Когда Кроули снова повернулся, его лицо ничего не выражало, хотя в глазах все еще полыхал гнев.

— Ты прекрасно знаешь, где я был эти два года. — В голосе без интонаций Эзра уловил намек на приближающуюся битву и решил напасть первым:

— Да, и ты ни разу не подумал написать мне, позвонить мне, ничего!

— Ты мог бы приехать! — Зашипел Кроули в ответ и Эзра отбил атаку.

— Ты не сказал, что можно.

— Но я же не сказал, что нельзя! — Кроули коротко и зло рассмеялся. Эзра посмотрел на него и произнес то, что мучило его два года.

— Но ты и не сказал, что _можно_.

“Ты не сказал, что нужно; что хочешь видеть меня; что не хочешь меня отпускать. Чего теперь ты от меня хочешь, когда я только начал привыкать к жизни без тебя?”.

Кроули отвел взгляд первым, уставился на свои колени; не стал отвечать и Эзра ценил это. Они долго молчали и, в конце концов, он пришел к мысли, что вечер обернулся полной катастрофой. Он хотел домой, сделать себе какао, завернуться в плед и, с чувством выполненного долга, разрыдаться над любовным романом. Но планам не суждено было сбыться — Кроули вдруг застонал и потянулся за очками.

— Ради всего святого, только не это, только не они… — выдохнул он и Эзра завертел головой по сторонам, пытаясь понять, о ком говорит Кроули.

По залу, как раз в их направлении, все та же очаровательная хостесс вела Габриэля под руку с миниатюрной женщиной средних лет с густыми непослушными черными волосами. Габриэль, как и всегда, выглядел настолько идеально, словно его отпустили прямо со съемок для модного журнала, а его спутница была одета в темное строгое платье до щиколотки. К удивлению Эзры, она абсолютно игнорировала общепринятый дресс-код: на ее ногах красовались носочки в сеточку, а вместо шпилек были закрытые туфли на ровном ходу.

Прежде, чем Эзра понял, что его могут заметить, его действительно заметили — Габриэль помахал рукой и потащил свою спутницу к ним.

— А, Азираэль, вот так встреча, очень рад, очень рад. А это твой невоспитанный друг, верно? Мы так и не познакомились, как следует: Габриэль Арк, — он протянул руку Кроули и, спохватившись, представил спутницу, — мисс Вул, джентльмены.

Эзра хотел было встать, чтобы поприветствовать даму как следует, но она, не моргая, смотрела на Энтони, впиваясь короткими ногтями в руку Габриэля.

— Кроули.

— Привет, босс, давно не виделись, — пробормотал он, все еще избегая смотреть на подошедшую пару и точно не планируя жать руку Габриэлю.

— Босс?! — Одновременно выдохнули Эзра и Габриэль, каждый со своей интонацией — Эзра ближе к паническому ужасу, а Габриэль — с восторгом сплетника.

— Погоди-ка, не тот ли это Кроули, которого посадили за… — он не успел договорить, потому что женщина стукнула его локтем под ребра. Но Габриэль все равно не удержался от колкости: — Какие у тебя знакомства, однако, Эзра.

— Ангел, а ты не упоминал, что твой юрист работает на мафию. — Протянул Кроули тем тоном, который обычно предвещал катастрофу. Эзра буквально чувствовал, как над их столиком сгущались тучи; к тому же, на них начали обращать внимание другие посетители ресторана и это напрягало. — Да и за тобой, Вельзи, не замечал тяги к самовлюбленным идиотам или это только для прикрытия?

— Послушай ты, — Габриэль сжал плечо Кроули, закипая от гнева, но продолжить не успел.

— Хватит, оба! — Голос мисс Вул, словно кнут, разрезал воздух, заставив всех троих мужчин вздрогнуть. — Ты, — она пристально посмотрела на Кроули, — веди себя подобающе, или я отправлю тебя в бессрочный отпуск по уходу за бойцовыми собаками. И я все еще жду результатов твоей работы.

Кроули выглядел так, словно его облили кислотой; а вот Габриэль смотрел на свою спутницу с нескрываемым обожанием. Эзра с глубочайшим удивлением наблюдал, как пара вежливо попрощалась с ними и прошла за свой столик; Габриэль буквально таял от резких комментариев мисс Вул и, пожалуй, впервые, он выглядел так, словно допускал существование в мире других людей, кроме него самого.

— Весьма… интересно. — Резюмировал Эзра, а потом посмотрел на бледного Кроули. — Не выпить ли нам еще, дорогой?

— Выпить, — кивнул Кроули, — только не здесь.

Он расплатился по счету, прервав попытки Эзры проявить финансовую независимость вялым взглядом, а потом они вышли на улицу и уже у Бентли он обернулся и спросил:

— Есть планы на ближайшее время?

— Ближайшие пару часов или всю ночь? — Уточнил Эзра, чуть краснея. Кроули пожал плечами, словно это было обычным делом.

— Пару часов, всю ночь, ближайшие выходные, все дальнейшее будущее.

Эзра задержал дыхание, отчаянно выискивая в лице Кроули намек на насмешку. Тот подошел ближе, взял его за руку; Эзра отстраненно подумал, что со стороны они смотрятся глупо, но что-то во взгляде Кроули ему подсказывало — стоит только сказать, и тот сделает абсолютно все, даже на одно колено встанет. Целую долю секунды Эзра размышлял о такой возможности, а потом Кроули потянул его на себя:

— Поехали.

— К тебе или ко мне? — Уточнил Эзра, хотя вряд ли это имело значение.

— Ко мне.


	12. КРОУЛИ

Они ехали молча; Эзра смотрел в окно, пряча в уголках губ улыбку, а Кроули мысленно считал секунды, заставляя себя делать вдох на каждой третьей. Хотелось сгрести Эзру в объятия, прижать к себе, и шептать всякую чепуху охрипшим голосом — про то, как сильно он его любит, как сильно он скучал, как чувствовал себя разрушенным от мысли, что они не будут вместе. Вместо этого он только сильнее сжимал руль.

Они промахнули поворот на Воксхол, где жил Кроули, но Эзра этого не знал, так что он молчал и смотрел в окно, насторожившись только когда узнал очертания вокзала Кингс Кросс.

— Я… я думал, мы…

— Вылезай, — только и ответил Кроули, потом захлопнул дверь и отдал ключи подбежавшему парковщику. — Слушай, ты, эта машина стоит дороже, чем вся твоя жизнь и жизнь трех поколений после тебя, ясно? Если я обнаружу хоть одну царапину на ней, когда вернусь, я буду полировать салон остатками твоей шкуры!

Парковщик закивал, стискивая обеими руками ключи, и Кроули дернул верхней губой в ответ на неодобрительный взгляд Эзры. Оставлять машину ему не хотелось, можно было бы проделать весь путь и на ней — уж Кроули бы этому был только рад, но это заняло бы почти всю ночь, и неизвестно еще, как Эзра переносит такие поездки.

— Ты не объяснишь мне… — Эзра нагнал его у входа, немного растерянно оглядываясь по сторонам.

— Все объясню, потом, возьми нам кофе, — Кроули сунул ему в руку двадцатку и поспешил к стойкам. Если он все правильно помнит, если он успеет, если все получится — четыре часа и они в Эдинбурге, полчаса на такси и к часу ночи они попадут _домой_. Разобравшись с билетами, он вернулся к Феллу.

— Вот ты где, — он упал на мягкий диванчик в самом дальнем углу кафе, на столике перед ним две чашки кофе и двадцатка. Эзра пристально посмотрел на него, потом на деньги; Кроули вздохнул и убрал купюру в карман пиджака.

— На будущее: я не нуждаюсь в содержании, — произнес Эзра поучительным тоном и придвинул к себе чашку.

— Я просто хотел быть джентльменом, — рассмеялся Кроули; сердце грелось от “на будущее”, брошенного так непосредственно. Эзра размешал сахар, добавил себе сливки, подождал пока остынет, поморщился, глядя, как Кроули пьет горячий, чёрный и совсем не сладкий кофе. Кроули не смог сдержать улыбку.

— Что ты задумал? — Спросил Эзра, с прищуром вглядываясь в его лицо. Кроули облизал губы, улыбнулся, потянулся через стол, чтобы провести указательным пальцем по внутренней стороне запястья.

— Скоро узнаешь.

— Насколько скоро?

— Примерно шесть часов, плюс-минус.

Ему не было смысла скрывать; Эзра наверняка обо всем догадается, как только увидит назначение поезда. Но что-то было в этой игре в секреты, что-то приятное — то, как Эзра доверял ему, как горели его глаза от очередной загадки. Кроули хотел видеть это восторженное выражение каждый день до конца своей жизни.

Когда они сели на поезд, Эзра удовлетворенно кивнул с тихим “Ааа”, словно его теория нашла подтверждение. Они молчали всю дорогу, Эзра, в конце концов, задремал, и Кроули положил его голову себе на плечо. По прибытию в Эдинбург, Эзра сонно похлопал глазами, потянулся всем телом, как кот после крепкого сна, и потребовал кофе и поцелуй.

— Вот так все сразу? — Рассмеялся Кроули, не в силах справиться с накатывающей нежностью. Эзра сделал вид, что раздумывает над ответом, а потом выдал: “Можно по очереди” с самой сволочной улыбкой, на какую способен, и, пока Кроули вело от этого контраста, потянулся сам, осторожно прикасаясь губами к губам.

Они целовались недолго; Кроули все казалось, что его сердце вот-вот выпрыгнет. Он разорвал поцелуй, облизал губы, пряча неловкость в ухмылке, потом взял им кофе и поймал такси. В машине он назвал адрес и оборвал восторженное “Это тот самый…” от таксиста резким “Да, тот самый. Поторопитесь”, заслужив укоризненный взгляд Эзры. Но потом тот придвинулся ближе, и они ехали, соприкасаясь плечами и бедрами, и огни ночного Эдинбурга проносились мимо.

— Я никогда здесь не был, знаешь, — сказал Эзра, устраивая голову у него на плече.

— Я тебе все покажу, — пообещал Кроули и осторожно прикоснулся к его ладони; кончиками пальцев, едва заметно, чтобы, при необходимости, притвориться, что это была случайность. Эзра улыбнулся и переплел их пальцы.

— Так значит, едем к тебе?

— Ага, — Кроули пожал плечами и поцеловал его в макушку. — Хочу тебя кое с кем познакомить.

— Но ведь уже поздно, — забеспокоился Эзра, и Кроули покачал головой. Для этого никогда не поздно. От доверия, с которым Эзра согласился на эту поездку, кружилась голова; их способ сказать “прости”, их способ сказать “ты мне важен” — действия: один зовет, другой соглашается.

Они приехали в половине первого ночи, Кроули торопливо рассчитался с таксистом, прерывая его восторженные вздохи, помог Эзре выйти из машины и направился к кованым воротам.

— Ангел, ну чего встал, — бросил он через плечо, когда понял, что Эзра не следует за ним, а так и стоит на подъездной дорожке.

— Ты… — Эзра ощутимо запутался в словах и тыкнул пальцем, только не в него, а за него — в огромный старый особняк. — Ты… забыл упомянуть… что вырос в средневековом замке.

В голосе Эзры — шок и осуждение. Кроули фыркнул, а потом щелкнул пальцами, изображая досаду:

— Да, точно! Все время забываю упомянуть это после первого секса.

Эзра смерил его этим своим фирменным “забавно-сказано-но-я-не-могу-такое-поощрять” взглядом и последовал за ним, с восторгом оглядываясь по сторонам.

— Ради бога, ангел, — Кроули резко развернулся, так что Эзра чуть не врезался в него. Они застыли посреди ухоженной лужайки, размером с футбольное поле, расчерченную извилистыми дорожками. — Перестань вздыхать, как будто это что-то экстраординарное.

— Но, дорогой, это и есть экстраординарное! — Он взмахнул рукой, выглядя при этом совершенно потрясенным. Кроули закатил глаза.

— Давай договоримся, ангел, — хитро начал он, — если продержишься сегодня без охов и ахов — пущу тебя в библиотеку.

Глаза Азираэля расширились, наполняясь невероятным восторгом, когда он осознал, какие сокровища может содержать библиотека в таком…

— Дом, Эзра. Это просто дом.

Кроули с нескрываемым удовольствием наблюдал, как Эзра боролся с собой, вздыхая и, наконец, беря себя в руки. Они дошли до крыльца в молчании и Кроули потянул на себя массивную дверь — _еще бы кто-то запер ее на замок_ , фыркнул он.

В темной прихожей они не задержались, Кроули сразу прошел прямо и направо, через узкий коридор в сравнительно небольшую гостиную, где все было обито красным бархатом и где с подушек свисали золотые кисточки. Эзра подавил в себе восхищенный вздох, улыбнулся, словно бы оправдываясь, когда Кроули обернулся, и медленно проговорил:

— Миленько тут у вас.

— _Миленько_ , — повторил Кроули с восторгом. — Да, черт возьми, это самое подходящее слово.

Он не знал, как натянуть это сдержанное азираэлево “миленько” ни на пьяного отца, гоняющегося за матерью с лопаткой для камина, ни на побои и пренебрежение, ни на вечерние молитвы, горящие на спине россыпью ударов лозиной. О, да. Он смаковал эти воспоминания — и это определенно было “миленько”.

На шум появился кто-то из слуг с подсвечником в руках; Кроули потратил секунду или две, чтобы узнать в постаревшей женщине свою няню. Та даже вскрикнула от неожиданности, и все лицо озарилось восторгом:

— О, мистер Энтони, сэр, почему же вы не предупредили?! Ох, я сейчас же позову хозяйку! — Он улыбнулся ей, и продолжал улыбаться вслед, когда она буквально убежала по темным коридорам.

Кроули по памяти нашел выключатель, запрятанный под портьеру, и люстра под потолком вспыхнула ровным светом.

— Ничего, что мы так появились, среди ночи? — Азираэль слегка сощурился на яркий свет, а потом, когда глаза привыкли, принялся осматривать комнату с тщательностью исследователя.

— Ничего, ангел. Она не спит.

И в подтверждение его слов по коридору разнесся шорох шагов. Шаги замерли в дверях, тихое “дядя” осело на паркете; Кроули обернулся. Сердце пропустило удар. Как же она похожа на свою мать.

— Анафема, детка, — он раскинул руки и она, уже взрослая женщина, сорвалась на бег, как ребенок, чтобы повиснуть у него на шее. Кроули сжал ее в объятиях, чувствуя, как ее руки сдавили его в ответ.

Когда объятия затянулись до неприличного долго, Анафема опустилась на пол, легко разжав руки. Кроули смотрел на нее, такую взрослую, такую самостоятельную, такую похожую на _них_ — только волосы не медь, а шоколадные волны.

Они неловко рассмеялись, она уперла одну руку в бок, шутливо стукнув его кулачком:

— И где только пропадал столько времени!

— Ну, знаешь, то тут, то там, — уклончиво ответил он, а потом за плечи развернул ее к Эзре. — Познакомься кое с кем.

Эзра представился, чинно назвался другом, а потом был притянут смеющейся Анафемой в крепкие объятия. Это его немного шокировало, но, в целом, он выглядел довольным, и Анафема забросала его тысячей вопросов сразу, из которых уловить удалось только “а как вы познакомились?” и “а свадьбу уже запланировали?”.

Эзра смутился и Кроули пришел ему на помощь:

— Познакомились в путешествии, и хватит на сегодня вопросов, ведьма, завтра будешь нас пытать.

Анафема рассмеялась: “Ловлю на слове”, и, когда Эзра шепотом спросил “ _Свадьба?_ ”, внезапно стала серьезной:

— А что, вы не для этого приехали?

— Мы так далеко пока не думали, — Кроули пожал плечами, краем глаза следя за реакцией Эзры. Тот был удивлен, но, как оказалось, совсем не упоминанием официального процесса.

— Не думал, что между нами все так очевидно, — тихо произнес он, откровенно смущаясь, и сердце Кроули захлебнулось нежностью; _что за божественный идиот_ , подумал он.

— О, конечно очевидно! В жизни не помню, чтобы дядя так много улыбался, — Кроули застонал и закатил глаза, одновременно, Анафема ответила высунутым языком и все трое рассмеялись; Кроули, украдкой наблюдавший за Эзрой, видел, как у того в уголках глаз светилось счастье.

— Анафема? — В дверях вырисовывался помятый парень, и Анафема улыбнулась совсем другой улыбкой — нежной, щемящей. “ _Интересно_ , — подумал Кроули, — _я так же выгляжу со стороны?_ ”.

— Мне тоже есть с кем тебя познакомить, — она протянула руку и, когда парень подошел ближе, переплела их пальцы. — Дядя, мистер Эзра, познакомьтесь с Ньютом. Мы собираемся пожениться. — Кроули инстинктивно напрягся, недовольно осматривая парня, открыл рот, но Анафема обрывала его: — И прежде, чем ты что-то скажешь, нет, ты опоздал с нравоучениями, я выросла сама и теперь сама хочу за него замуж.

Кроули закрыл рот, вскинул брови, а потом не выдержал и губы дрогнули в улыбке:

— Я тебя обожаю, знаешь?

— Знаю! — Рассмеялась Анафема, прижимаясь к своему сбитому с толку жениху, а потом ее лицо стало таким же хитрым, как и лицо Кроули: — а что, если устроить двойную свадьбу?

Улыбка стекла с лица Кроули и он застонал, под аккомпанемент довольного хохота.

Потом они разошлись по комнатам; Кроули выбрал для них одну в гостевом крыле, несмотря на попытки сонной горничной увести его в сторону его старой спальни. В гостевой комнате было просторно и большая гротескная кровать не скрадывала пространство. Горничная принесла им чай, Кроули переклацал все выключатели, до каких только смог добраться — работал только верхний свет, но от люстры было слишком светло, так что он зажег свечи и ухмыльнулся:

— Немного романтики?

Эзра пил чай, пока Кроули обустраивал их кровать и немного рассеянно прикидывал план действий на завтра — нужно обязательно выбраться в город, купить какой-то одежды, если они планируют остаться тут на какое-то время…

— У тебя потрясающая племянница, — Эзра осторожно повесил пиджак на плечики и снова взялся за чашку чая. — И дом очень красивый.

Кроули только кивнул, чуть улыбаясь, думая, что вместо чая ему не помешал бы виски — все равно ведь не уснет.

— Насыщенный вечер, да?

— Устал? — Он обернулся, глядя на Эзру; пожалуй, и, правда, событий для одного дня было слишком много. Но Эзра не выглядел уставшим и, подходя к Кроули, расстегивая на ходу рубашку, он вполне ясно выражал свои желания.

Они упали на кровать, жадно целуясь, Кроули опрокинул Эзру на спину, забрался сверху, придавливая своим весом, впился губами в чужие губы, кусая, целуя жадно и грубо. Эзра стонал ему в рот, неловко пытаясь выпутаться из своей одежды.

— Так, погоди, — Кроули перешел с поцелуями на шею, но запнулся о небесного цвета платок, который он понятия не имел, как снять. Эзра принялся развязывать узел, дергая его излишне усердно, пока Кроули просто сидел на нем, чувствуя бедром, что его желание более чем взаимно.

Эзра избавился от платка и выгнулся, подставляясь под поцелуи, но Кроули, завороженный видом разгоряченного и возбужденного любовника, только осторожно поглаживал его по бокам, медленно снимая рубашку.

— Рекомендую тебе поторопиться, мальчик мой, — с нескрываемой угрозой в голосе проговорил Эзра, ерзая под ним, подставляясь под ласку. Глаза Кроули опасно блеснули.

— Или… _ч т о_? — Медленно выдохнул он, наслаждаясь каждым мгновением. Тело почти тряслось от предельного возбуждения, член давил на ширинку, но эту боль Кроули не променял бы ни на что.

— Соблазняешь, змей, — с рычанием выдохнул Эзра и Кроули прошибло дрожью: сказанная голосом Эзры старая кличка заиграла совсем другими красками. Он облизнул пересохшие губы, шевельнул бедрами, вызывая у Эзры требовательный стон, а потом, буквально в одно мгновение, оказался прижат к кровати — любовник возвышался над ним, прижимая его запястья к кровати.

— Думал, так просто отделаться? — Засмеялся Эзра, наклоняясь, чтобы поцеловать его. Нежный, плавный поцелуй перешел в требовательный и страстный, а потом даже в жесткий и Кроули тихо застонал. Эзра перешел с ласками ниже, коротко поцеловал под челюстью, широко лизнул шею, прикусил сосок, вызвав судорожный вздох, потом спустился еще ниже, покрывая живот серией мягких поцелуев.

— Так, не подсказывай, — со смешком сказал он и принялся возиться со скрытым замком на ремне Кроули. Тот потянулся освобожденными руками, кончиками пальцев огладил плечи, Эзра сбился на мгновение, посмотрел на него потемневшим взглядом, потом, наконец, расстегнул ремень и стянул с него брюки вместе с бельем до середины бедра. Потом встал с кровати и принялся за обувь, пока Кроули только и мог, что тяжело дышать.

Эзра сбросил с него ботинки, а потом стащил брюки и принялся за свой пояс, пока Кроули отползал дальше по кровати, чтобы откинуться на подушки.

— Иди сюда, — он поманил Эзру рукой и развел колени. Это подействовало, как заклинание: Эзра вздрогнул, глаза блеснули желанием, рот приоткрылся; он приблизился, огладил тонкую щиколотку, а потом магия рассеялась, и сомнения взяли над ним верх.

— Не стоит, — тихо сказал он, покачивая головой, и, видя, как нахмурился Кроули, добавил: — не делай этого, чтобы извиниться или… удержать меня. Я и так никуда не денусь.

Кроули фыркнул: полусмех — полувозмущение. Но Эзра не похоже, чтоб шутил; все его тело поникло, блеск в глазах угас, а неуверенность поселилась в уголках мягкого лица. Кроули сел, подбирая под себя ноги — атмосфера страсти медленно отравлялась негативом.

— Хэй, ангел, все хорошо, — Кроули протянул руку, прикасаясь тыльной стороной ладони к щеке Эзры. — Мы можем сделать это. Давай. Ты же хотел.

На лице Эзры проступило отчаяние:

— Нет! То есть, да, — он поспешил исправиться, видя недоумение в глазах Кроули, — но… я не могу так. Ты… не хочу сделать тебе больно. — На губах Кроули заиграла ухмылка, которую можно было трактовать как “А мне понравится” и Эзра поспешил добавить: — Эмоционально.

Они молчали с минуту, напряженный Эзра комкал край одеяла, а Кроули задумчиво жевал нижнюю губу, гадая как бы поощрить своего ангела, не напугав его при этом до чертиков.

— Мы можем просто… — начал Эзра, запинаясь, — как... обычно?

— Почему ты не хочешь? — Не стал ходить вокруг да около Кроули. Погладил Эзру по руке. Попытался заглянуть ему в глаза. Тот, весь словно сжавшись, отводил взгляд. — Черт, ангел, словами! — Не выдержал Кроули и Эзра вздрогнул.

— Я… брось, Кроули, я знаю, что… было что-то. — Выдал он, выразительно округляя глаза, но все еще избегая смотреть на любовника. — Плохое.

— А у кого не было, — фыркнул Кроули и тут же пожалел: глаза Эзры налились такой концентрированной печалью, что под угрозой оказалась не только эта ночь, но и весь гипотетический секс в принципе. Он выругался сквозь зубы и нежно повернул лицо Эзры к себе, вынуждая того поднять на него взгляд. — Слушай, это было давно и теперь не имеет никакого значения, я сам был виноват…

— Нет! Не говори так, — Эзра перебил его с возмущением и болью в голосе. — Ты ни в коем случае не виноват, Энтони, дорогой, мне так жаль, что тебе пришлось пережить все это, но это не твоя вина, никогда не…

Он осекся, глядя на лицо Кроули; губы того расползались в самой идиотской влюбленной улыбке, на которую были способны.

— Блять, ангел, ну почему ты так хорош, — выдохнул Кроули, поглаживая большим пальцем уголок азираэлевого рта. — И там действительно я сам виноват: думать надо было, заявляясь к дилеру без бабла, но — шшш! — Он увидел, как Эзра раскрыл рот для протеста и оборвал его, прикладывая палец к губам. — Но все это не имеет значения. Я хочу тебя.

— Раньше не хотел, — тихо выдохнул Эзра, словно спрашивая “Что изменилось?”.

— А теперь хочу, — “Всё”.

Эзра колебался. Кроули понимал его; тогда, в тюрьме, он отреагировал излишне… эмоционально. Но положение дел действительно изменилось с тех пор: там и условия были не подходящие, и сам Кроули не был готов довериться кому-то. Сейчас все было иначе.

— Ангел, я хочу тебя, — начал он, наклоняясь к Эзре. — Хочу, хочу, хочу. Сегодня и всегда. По поводу и без. Ночами напролёт. До самого конца. — Он выдыхал каждую фразу все тише и тише, приближаясь ближе и ближе, обжигая постепенно собой тонкую кожу Эзры, пока не оказался почти вплотную, почти у него на коленях, близко-близко, ощущая его дыхание на своих губах. Он мягко поцеловал его, не углубляя поцелуй, а потом чуть отстранился и выдохнул еле слышно в приоткрытые губы любовника: — Хочу, чтобы ты трахнул меня.

Стон Эзры превратился в рычание, и он опрокинул Кроули на лопатки, нависая сверху. Пары жадных резких прикосновений друг к другу хватило, чтобы возбуждение снова накатило с прежней силой; Кроули поерзал, разводя ноги, и Эзра отстранился, усаживаясь у его бедер, водя руками по бокам и животу и облизывая каждый миллиметр голой кожи голодным взглядом.

— Можешь перевернуть меня, если хочешь, — выдал Кроули где-то между судорожными вдохами и попыткой сдержать смех от щекотки.

— Если ты не возражаешь, дорогой, — чинно ответил Эзра, но в его тоне не было ничего от того приличного джентльмена, которым он притворялся большую часть времени — в голосе снова мелькнули командные нотки и он, не дожидаясь подтверждения, крепко взялся за бедра Кроули, разворачивая его.

Кроули рассмеялся в подушку, растягиваясь на животе и чуть разводя ноги. Но Эзра, почувствовав власть, уже не нуждался в дальнейшем поощрении — он сам приподнял бедра Кроули, надавил ему на поясницу, вынуждая прогнуться, сам устроился сзади, мурлыча что-то нежное вроде “Ты такой красивый, дорогой” и “Боже, ты невероятный” и прежде, чем Кроули успел пошутить на эту тему, горячий влажный язык широко лизнул его яйца и двинулся дальше.

Кроули застонал от неожиданности, сам испугался звуков своего голоса и чуть дернулся, но крепкая хватка на бедрах не дала ему особо сдвинуться. Эзра вылизывал его с такой тщательностью и нежностью, что Кроули сгорал от стыда. Его возбужденный член, прижимаясь к животу, сочился смазкой, и Кроули отчаянно мечтал с этим звенящим напряжением что-то сделать, а Эзра мягко, но настойчиво отводил его руки, не давая прикоснуться.

— Хватит, ангел, — зашипел в подушку Кроули, радуясь, что Эзра не видит его раскрасневшееся от стыда и возбуждения лицо. Он нетерпеливо дернул бедрами: — Давай уже к делу.

Эзра коротко рассмеялся ему в бедро и у Кроули побежали мурашки от этого ощущения.

— Какой ты нетерпеливый, — наконец выдал он, поднимаясь влажными поцелуями вверх по спине. Потом легонько прикусил кожу на правой лопатке и выдохнул на самое ухо: — Такой красивый…

Кроули застонал в подушку. В его голове мелькнула мысль, что это месть за все те разы, когда он сам больше пытал, чем трахал Эзру, но озвучить он ничего не успел — Фелл сжал руки на его бедрах, поглаживая большими пальцами выступающие косточки, и вошел одним плавным движением. Кроули только беззвучно выдохнул через открытый рот.

Это было… нереально. Совсем не так, как он помнил, совсем не так, как представлял себе. Эзра дал ему мгновение привыкнуть к ощущениям, а потом начал двигаться в размеренном темпе, и Кроули еще успел с досадой подумать, что зря сам не уделял столько времени подготовке своего любовника, а потом Эзра чуть сменил угол, надавив ему на поясницу, вынуждая прогнуться еще сильнее, и начал двигаться быстрее, и тут Кроули окончательно потерял возможность мыслить.

В какой-то момент он потянулся рукой к своему отчаянно позабытому члену, но Эзра перехватил его запястье и завел руку ему за спину.

— Ай-ай-ай, — поучительным тоном начал он, — кто тут такой нетерпеливый?

В отместку Кроули сжал бедра, и судорожный вдох был ему наградой. Он ухмыльнулся в подушку, а потом почувствовал, что его поднимают: Эзра тянул за запястье на себя и другой рукой приподнимал его корпус, перехватив поперек талии.

— Что… что ты творишь, черт… — зашипел Кроули, сбитый с толку изменяющимися ощущениями — Эзра обхватил его рукой, прижимая к себе, и Кроули вдруг почувствовал, что буквально сидит на его члене.

— Все хорошо, красота моя? — Тихо поинтересовался Эзра, прекратив всякое движение и только хаотично целуя его горящую смущением шею. Кроули открыл рот, чтобы сказать “Иди в жопу с такими вопросами, ангел”, но кто-то из них чуть шевельнулся, и его пробило разрядом удовольствия, так что получилось только что-то вроде “Имгммх!”. Эзра тихо рассмеялся; он все еще держал его руку за запястье, загнутую между их телами, мешая Кроули отклониться полностью.

Небольшое затишье вернуло ему способность думать и дышать; потом они целовались и, будь Кроули проклят, если Эзра не умудрялся трахать его рот своим языком с тем же остервенением, с каким только что трахал его зад.

Они оторвались друг от друга, жадно глотая воздух, и Кроули зашипел:

— Все, все, хватит меня мучить, — Эзра молча улыбнулся, поцеловал его в уголок губ и осторожно отстранился, вынимая член. Игнорируя протестующие звуки, он снова устроил Кроули на кровати, скомандовал держать руки на виду и, наконец, снова вошел в него.

На этот раз ритм был совсем другой; он двигался резко, не только вбивался в тело любовника, но и натягивал его на себя, и Кроули чувствовал себя нереально, отдаваясь во власть Эзры и его уверенных движений. В какой-то момент ему стало этого мало; он завел правую руку назад, но прежде, чем Эзра успел возмутиться нарушению своего слова, он нашарил его запястье и потянул на себя.

Эзра замедлился, не понимая, к чему клонит Кроули, пока тот не пристроил его руку у себя на затылке, сжимая пальцы. На какое-то мгновение его обожгла тревога — что, если это _слишком_? Но потом Эзра запустил свои пальцы в его волосы, чуть сжал на пробу, легонько потянул на себя и Кроули застонал.

Он был так близок к грани, что едва обращал внимание на детали: как гладит его спину Эзра, как тяжело они дышат в унисон, как сам он поддается назад, желая больше и глубже.

— Да, да, да, блять, еще, да, — он зашипел, почти не осознавая этого, зато он точно почувствовал, как дернулся от его голоса Эзра: пальцы в волосах сжались сильнее, движения бедер стали резче. Кроули кусал подушку, чувствуя, что вот-вот кончит, а потом застонал в голос, когда Эзра потянул его за волосы на себя, заставляя запрокинуть голову.

Сам Эзра навалился сверху, одной рукой прижимая худое дрожащее тело к себе, а другой — подтягивая его за волосы. Кроули чувствовал его вес на себе, впиваясь пальцами в простынь, пока Эзра вбивался в него, окончательно потеряв ритм. Они попытались поцеловаться, но в такой неудобной позе только стукнулись зубами, хотя Эзра все равно не отпустил его волосы, заставляя держать голову загнутой, и прижимаясь губами к виску.

Кроули кончил первым, его тело скрутило судорогой, и он вцепился одной рукой в плечо Эзры, то ли притягивая его ближе, то ли пытаясь найти в нем опору. Оргазм накрывал его мощными волнами удовольствия, прошивающего все тело, и, абсолютно растворившись в ощущениях, он шептал сбивчиво “Люблю тебя, люблю, люблю”, задевая подбородок Эзры губами.

Крепкая хватка не дала ему обессилено рухнуть, Эзра все еще двигался в нем, замедляясь, потом он замер внутри, чтобы кончить с тихим, удовлетворенным стоном, и первое, что пришло Кроули в голову, когда он снова смог мыслить, было:

— Гребанный интеллигент, — они рассмеялись, и Эзра шлепнул его по заднице. Им едва хватило сил лечь рядом и укрыться одеялом, как обоих сморил сон.

Эзра, вопреки своей привычке вставать рано, проспал, придавленный весом Кроули, почти до полудня, а когда открыл глаза, первым, что он сказал было:

— Я тоже.


	13. ЭЗРА. ЭПИЛОГ

Солнечные лучи путались в занавеске и, освещенный их золотистым сиянием, Эзра колдовал над блинчиками. По кухне плыла сладкая смесь запахов; к аромату ванильной выпечки примешивалась горечь свежезаваренного кофе.

— ‘рое утр’, ангел, — в шею выдохнули сонное приветствие вперемешку с поцелуями. Эзра улыбнулся, чуть отклоняясь назад, опираясь спиной на грудь мужа.

— Доброе утро, дорогой, — он перевернул блинчик и перехватил руку Кроули, забирающуюся ему в пижамные штаны. — Притормози-ка. Ты же не хочешь, чтобы блинчики подгорели?

Кроули фыркнул ему в шею, потираясь носом, но акты соблазнения приостановил — Эзра знал, что это лишь до определенного времени: как только он закончит жарить блинчики, муж возьмет его прямо на кухне (и не то, чтобы Эзра был против такого расклада событий, совсем нет).

— Накрой на стол, будь добр, — попросил он и едва сдержал разочарованный вздох, когда Кроули отстранился; исчез аномальный жар любимого тела, запах пряностей и лавандового кондиционера для белья, и ощущение рук, обвивающих его. Но Эзра снес это маленькое расставание с рыцарской стойкостью и сфокусировал свое внимание на блинчиках, бросая мимолетные взгляды на собственную руку с обручальным кольцом.

У них, конечно, не все сразу стало гладко.

Не прошло и двух дней после страстного примирения в родовом поместье, как они разругались вдрызг посреди шоппинг-центра и Эзра, преисполненный возмущения, попытался уехать из Эдинбурга обратно в Лондон — Кроули нагнал поезд на первой станции, чуть не разбив Бентли. Они жадно целовались прямо на перроне и со стороны выглядели до боли смешно, но им было плевать.

В другой раз причиной невольно стал Габриэль и это, конечно, не была их последняя ссора. Эзра все их хранил в памяти, отдельно от трогательных признаний и страстных ночей, но с той же бережностью.

Они ссорились масштабно; вспыльчивость Кроули помноженная на недоверие Эзры давали в результате убойный коктейль, взрывной волной задевающий всех соседей. Им потребовалось трижды чуть не расстаться, прежде чем в пылу очередной ссоры Кроули осекся на полуслове и молча притянул его в объятия. С тех пор ссоры стали редкими гостями в их жизни, хотя и не исчезли совсем, добавляя пикантности их отношениям.

И волшебной свадьбы у них, конечно, не было — по возвращению из Эдинбурга они разошлись по своим домам и встречались только ради коротких свиданий в Ритце; на Кроули навалилась работа и Эзра боялся задавать вопросы. О женитьбе речь даже не заходила и Эзра, уже успевший посмаковать эту идею, полюбить ее и сродниться с ней всей своей душой, невольно чувствовал печаль.

Он мечтал о фиалках, дорогих светлых костюмах и церемонии на закате; даже присмотрел место для торжества. В итоге в тот памятный день он пролил на брюки кофе, когда Кроули вихрем ворвался в его магазинчик, требуя, чтобы они не медлили ни секунды. На раздраженный вопрос, куда же они должны спешить Кроули ответил недоуменным взглядом:

— Священник, ангел. Если мы не поторопимся — люди решат, что я его похитил.

— И зачем же нам ехать к священнику? — Эзра любил, искренне любил Кроули, но порой тот был для него слишком… слишком.

— Ты… — Кроули замер, перестал нетерпеливо наворачивать вокруг него круги и весь словно поник. — Ты передумал?

— Мой дорогой, кажется, ты забыл сделать мне предложение. — Эзра хотел выглядеть суровым, но от вида окончательно растерявшегося Кроули его сердце смягчилось. И прежде, чем его любовник-мафиози успел бы передумать, он схватил плащ с вешалки. — Давай поторопимся, не стоит заставлять святого отца ждать.

Так они поженились, без фиалок и заката, и с кофейным пятном на самых обычных брюках. Анафема, приехавшая по делам в Лондон и заглянувшая в книжный на минуточку, очень возмутилась тому, что они не позвали ее на свадьбу, но потом ее взгляд упал на стопку свадебных журналов в углу и Эзра смог отвлечь внимание девушки парой интересных идей для ее собственного торжества. К его огромному удовольствию, хоть одна свадьба была с фиалками.

Спустя месяц после свадьбы они все еще жили порознь, хотя Кроули заезжал с утра в магазин, чтобы они могли позавтракать вместе. Одним утром он принес не только кофе и круассаны, но и брошюрку агентства недвижимости, с самым безразличным видом заявив, что ему, дескать, в почтовый ящик засунули. Эзра принялся неспешно пролистывать предложения агентства — превосходные дома в хороших районах — пока не наткнулся на _тот самый_.

Это была любовь с первого взгляда. Три спальни, просторная гостиная, небольшая уютная кухня, внутренний дворик и веранда, заросшая плющом — Эзра кружил по дому, пока Кроули препарировал риэлтора вопросами, и чувствовал, что последний кусочек пазла встал на место.

— Знаешь, я ведь два года не мог найти ничего подходящего, пока ты не принес эту брошюру, — проговорил Эзра, обращаясь к пижонски опирающемуся на Бентли Кроули. Тот только самодовольно ухмыльнулся.

И, хотя коттедж был слегка дороже, чем Эзра рассчитывал, он договорился с риелтором о заключении сделки. Его финансы, благодаря усилиям Габриэля, были в превосходном состоянии и не было ничего подозрительного в том, что приближающийся к пенсии букинист покупает себе дом в спокойном районе, подальше от столичной суматохи… не было ведь?

— Откуда у тебя столько денег? — Сонно выдохнул Кроули, нависая над его плечом. Обычно крепко спящий Энтони и самого Эзру усыплял, но нервное возбуждение от предстоящей покупки выгнало того из кровати после полуночи.

Эзра вздохнул. На столе перед ним были кое-какие расчеты, а на светящимся холодом мониторе старенького компьютера высвечивалась выписка по счету. Он мог бы соврать про наследство, ему _стоило_ бы соврать про наследство, но… Они ведь не врали друг другу.

— Помнишь, как мы познакомились? — Наконец спросил он, неуверенный, что это хорошая идея.

— Ты имеешь в виду — в тюрьме? — Зевая, переспросил Кроули, а потом догадка озарила его и он уставился на Эзру широко открытыми глазами. — Погоди-погоди, ты что, действительно _украл_ эти деньги?

— Я ничего не крал! — Оправдываясь, зашипел Эзра. — Я заработал эти деньги! Я просто… я никогда не понимал, как правильно считать эти налоги, мне казалось, я все делаю как надо. Когда я понял, что что-то не так, что у меня остается больше денег, чем должно, я… — тут его голос затих, — я подумал, что иначе никогда не смогу накопить на дом своей мечты.

Кроули выглядел совершенно потрясенным.

— Хочешь сказать, ты отсидел два года, потому что хотел накопить на дом?!

— Год и десять месяцев, — поправил его Эзра, а потом печально вздохнул. — Этого… не должно было случиться. Когда я понял, что что-то не так, я связался с Габриэлем и… мы все продумали, понимаешь!

— Только не говори мне, что ты сел из-за этого сраного павлина, — процедил Кроули ледяным тоном и Эзра резко обернулся к нему.

— Нет-нет, хороший мой, нет, Габриэль не виноват. Налоговая нашла мои старые выплаты, так что сел я из-за… себя, — он погладил новоиспеченного мужа по руке, успокаивая, и с неуверенностью заглянул ему в глаза: — Ты же меня не бросишь теперь?

Кроули неожиданно рассмеялся, притягивая его в объятия. И выдохнул в самое ухо:

— Так и знал, что ты та еще сволочь, достойная любви.

Недостающую до нужного сумму внес Кроули, игнорируя слабые протесты Эзры, а потом припечатал весомым: “Это, вроде бы, наш _общий_ дом”. И Эзра засиял любовью.

В один из вечеров, когда они разбирали коробки в своем новом, еще пахнущем краской и древесиной после ремонта, доме, Эзра узнал еще одну тайну из прошлого Кроули. С посеревшей и местами поцарапанной фотокарточки, выпавшей из астрономического атласа, на него смотрела утонченная рыжая леди, неумолимо напоминающая Энтони, но в то же время — совершенно на него не похожая.

— Аштарот, — сказал Кроули, обнимая мужа со спины. Эзра не видел его лица, но готов был поспорить, что на несколько мгновений оно стало совсем беззащитным. — Мы близнецы. Были.

— Она очень красивая.

Кроули только фыркнул и перевел беседу в другое русло. Аштарот волновала Эзру несколько дней; маясь от бессонницы, он поднимался посреди ночи, оставляя мужа спать одного, и спускался в гостиную, чтобы достать из астрономического атласа фотографию рыжеволосой женщины. Он бы хотел с ней встретиться, хотел бы увидеть Энтони рядом с сестрой, но увы, этому было не суждено сбыться.

Одним утром Кроули обнаружил на каминной полке фотографии в рамках; книги, Эзра и книги, Эзра в ботаническом саду, еще пара фотографий Эзры, Эзра на пороге нового дома, подросток-Кроули в прикиде панка, их единственная совместная фотография, снимок Анафемы, который Эзра с большим трудом распечатал из интернета, и Аштарот. Пришел черед Эзры обнимать мужа со спины:

— Надеюсь, ты не против? — Он беспокоился, что фотография сестры будет расстраивать Энтони, но тот только улыбнулся задумчиво и переставил снимок поближе к центру. Эзра сжал мужа в объятиях крепче, а потом утянул на кухню завтракать.

Анафема поздравила их с новосельем, прислав картину для гостиной и подкову — оберег от нечистой силы. Кроули долго ломался, но, в конце концов, согласился прибить ее над входной дверью, не переставая шутить, что теперь не сможет зайти в свой собственный дом.

Мадам Трейси решила поздравить их лично — познакомиться с Кроули и, заодно, так сказать похвастаться своими свершениями в личной жизни. Первые минуты все шло вполне приятно, она поворковала с Кроули пока мистер Шедвелл парковался, потом Кроули ушел в подвал за вином и мистер Шедвелл пожал руку Эзре, с которым они были едва знакомы, а потом прогремел гром — Кроули вернулся в гостиную и мистер Шедвелл поперхнулся чаем. Мадам Трейси захлопотала вокруг своего драгоценного мужчины, а Эзра подозрительно покосился на своего мужа, скривишегося как от лимона.

Вечер не задался: парочка довольно быстро покинула их, и тогда Эзра накинулся на Кроули с вопросами.

— Только не говори мне, что ты знаешь этого Шедвелла, — начал он обвиняющим тоном, сложив руки на груди. Кроули взглянул на него, а потом снова перевел взгляд на свой фикус, ничего не говоря.

— Поверить не могу! Ты знаешь его! Ты и этот… — Эзра вовремя прикусил себя за язык, чтобы не разразиться недостойными ругательствами.

— Что?! — Возмущенно спросил Кроули, отставляя пульверизатор. — Мне он тоже не нравится, но коллег не выбирают!

— К-коллег?.. — Запинаясь, переспросил Эзра. И внезапно почувствовал огромное облегчение. — Ах, ну конечно, вы коллеги, да… всякие темные гангстерские делишки, — он почти захихикал, а потом нахмурился: — но это выходит… моя бедная мадам Трейси встречается с мафиози?

— Какой кошмар, — саркастично протянул Кроули, а потом прижал Эзру к стене и тому резко стало не до чужой личной жизни.

К сожалению, мадам Трейси оказалась не единственной, кто решил лично поздравить их с переездом; одним утром на дорожке от калитке к дому нарисовалась странная парочка — Габриэль и Вельзи Вул. Кроули, выносящий тарелку с блинчиками и джем из дома на веранду, попятился было назад, но был остановлен властным “Стоять!”, которое мисс Вул рявкнула так резко, что джем чуть не оказался пролитым на ступеньки. Эзра поспешил спасти положение, предложив непрошенным гостям чаю и блинчиков и подталкивая позеленевшего Кроули на веранду.

Они весьма мило поболтали — болтал, в основном, Габриэль, пока Эзра вежливо слушал и выдавал правильную реакцию в нужные моменты: то поддакнет, то удивленно округлит глаза, то деликатно посмеется. Мисс Вул в разговоре почти не участвовала; один только раз поправила Габриэля в каких-то незначительных деталях, а так жмурилась на солнце и потирала ладони, будто продрогла. Кроули же, забившись в самый дальний угол веранды и по цвету лица почти сливаясь с оливковой скатертью, казалось бы, даже не дышал. В конце концов, когда Габриэль приговорил третью вазочку варенья под аккомпанемент своего голоса, он наконец поднялся и сообщив, что им пора, предложил помочь убрать со стола. Эзра, удивленный такой внезапной щедростью, принялся было отказываться, но Габриэль только ослепительно улыбнулся и, подхватив пустую вазочку, двинулся на кухню.

Вся уборка, разумеется, досталась Эзре; едва переступив порог кухни, Габриэль поставил посудину на отдельный столик, даже не удосужившись донести ее до раковины, и припал к окну, за которым мисс Вул, лениво жмурясь на солнце, медленно и также лениво говорила о чём-то с Кроули. Со своего места у окна Эзра не видел мужа, но по скупой улыбке мисс Вул заключил что все, должно быть, прошло не так уж и плохо.

Когда они вышли из дома, мисс Вул поднялась со своего места и недовольно покосилась на широко улыбающегося Габриэля.

— Шевелись, ангелок, — на этих словах Эзра неожиданно для себя вздрогнул; в устах Кроули прозвище звучало нежно, произнесенное же скрипучим голосом мисс Вул оно больше походило на оскорбление. Впрочем, Габриэль только шире улыбнулся, намереваясь, очевидно, своей улыбкой затмить солнце, и шагнул к спутнице. С тихим треском дерева подкова-оберег оторвалась от перекладины и ухнула вниз, чудом не задев мужчину в светлом пальто. Эзра ойкнул, глядя, как Габриэль наклоняется, чтобы поднять подкову, и едва сдержал нервный смех, забирая ее из его рук.

У кованой калитки мисс Вул неожиданно улыбнулась и протянула руку Эзре:

— Спасибо за чай. — Эзра осторожно сжал ее хрупкую ладошку в ответ и улыбнулся. На прощание мисс Вул хмуро глянула на Кроули, и они с Габриэлем наконец ушли. Эзра какое-то время провожал их задумчивым взглядом, гадая, как эти двое сошлись, а потом услышал громкий стон, больше похожий на вой раненого зверя, и в панике обернулся, чтобы увидеть, как оседает на землю Кроули.

— Энтони! — Эзра бросился к мужу, и его бурная фантазия тут же нарисовала самый жуткий вариант развития событий. Но вместо крови, слез, болезненных стонов и всех признаков инфаркта, у Кроули обнаружился приступ истерического хохота. Эзра нахмурился, решив, что так выходит стресс, и, оставив мужа переваривать произошедшее, отправился заваривать успокаивающий чай.

Позже вечером Кроули объяснил, что впервые со дня знакомства с Вельзи Вул услышал от нее спасибо. Вероятнее всего, решили они, Эзра произвел на нее хорошее впечатление, чему сам Фелл был несказанно рад, учитывая специфику работы Кроули.

Семейная жизнь начала налаживаться. Кроули, вопреки смутным подозрениям Эзры, не обладал вредными, разрушающими брак привычками разбрасывать носки или выжимать тюбик зубной пасты всем кулаком, а от привычки спать до обеда Эзра довольно быстро его избавил, устраивая по утрам кулинарные шоу, которые Кроули, хоть и отчаянно желающий спать, никогда не пропускал. Вскоре это вошло в привычку — Эзра вставал первым, начинал готовить завтрак, Энтони подтягивался позже, они пили кофе на веранде и нежились в коконе из пледов и собственных тел.

Эзра Фелл никогда не чувствовал себя таким счастливым, как в моменты, когда он зарывался пальцами в густые рыжие волосы своего супруга.

**The end.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Простите, что этой главы пришлось так долго ждать. Вся эта история так срослась со мной, что дописать финал и поставить точку оказалось невероятно тяжелым делом. Я несколько раз переписывала эту часть в попытке сделать ее идеальной и, надеюсь, у меня это получилось. 
> 
> Спасибо за ваше время и эмоции, за то, что читали, комментировали, ждали продолжения, делились своими мыслями по поводу сюжета; огромное спасибо за все, мои дорогие читатели. 
> 
> Теперь эта история окончена. 
> 
> До новых встреч! <3


End file.
